The Shinigami of Fairy Tail
by albert27
Summary: Mystogan has returned in time to stop the Battle of Fairy Tail, but he wasn't the only one who had returned, and it wasn't Gildarts. Possessing the powers of the legendary Shinigami, he lives up to his name which means 'he who protects', and is famously known as Fairy Tail's Moon Guardian. Bleach and Fairy Tail world combined. NOT a cross-dimensonal fic. Strong, Not Godlike!Ichigo.
1. Prologue : Three to Five

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

On October 15th, a special festival is held annually in the prosperous city of Magnolia to celebrate the harvest. This special festival is called the Harvest Festival. It is hosted by the most famous guild in all of Fiore...Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail was found in the city of Magnolia. With a population of over sixty thousand, it was a busy place. At this time of the year though, there were thousands more. People from all over had come to Magnolia for the festival, but one particular event attracted all of their attention.

The Fantasia Parade.

The Fantasia Parade is a parade featuring the members of Fairy Tail who ride on different floats and use their Magic to entertain the watching public. Held at the center of Magnolia, this event is held every night as the closing of the event, and is also known as the most flashy and beautiful event in the whole festival. Fireworks and colourful floating shapes made of magic are ever-present to light up the night sky.

This year...well...an unplanned event gained the citizens' attention.

This year, which is on year X784, on the morning of the festival, everyone was in festive mood and the happy aura emitting around them was addicting. There's no way you'll feel depressed on this day. Stalls were set up to sell souvenirs and merchandise and simple games were held for citizens to win prizes such as plushies and action figures. This was gonna be a festival like never before, with completely no interruptions.

Well, they were wrong.

This year, the Fairy Tail guild hosted a new event called the Miss Fairy Tail Contest wherein each contestant was to perform in the stage and show the audience their beauty in order to win 500,000 jewels. Members of the guild, citizens of Magnolia and visitors from other towns gather at the Fairy Tail Guild building to see the show. Most of the prominent members took part in this contest.

First up is the local drunk of the guild, Cana Alberona. She threw multiple cards up into the air until they covered her entire body. When the cards fell to the ground, she is then revealed to have changed her outfit into a swimsuit.

After her was Juvia Lockser, a former S-Class Mage of Phantom Lord before it was disbanded. She used her Water Magic to turn her body into a waterfall and changed her outfit into a swimsuit.

Mirajane Strauss was next. She used to be known simply as 'The Demon' due to her Take Over Magic being used to control the power of a variety of Demons. She was an S-Class Mage but due to the incident with her sister… well it wasn't good to think about. used her Transformation Magic to change her face into Happy's followed by Gajeel's face, much to the crowd's surprise.

Next was one of the guild's strongest, Erza Scarlet, also known as Titania, the Queen of the Fairies.. She used her Requip magic to change into a Goth Loli outfit, much to the demise of Lucy and the delight of all the males in the guild.

Next up is Levy McGarden, the bookworm of the guild. She held a short show by using her Solid Script magic to create words in the air, making Jet and Droy has hearts in their eyes.

Another Requip Mage appeared next, only she used Gun Magic instead of Sword Magic. She is none other than Bisca Mulan. She uses her Guns Magic to demonstrate her shooting abilities by shooting four coins at once and managed to shot through all four coins she threw up with one hit. Alzack just watch in awe as he blushed watching his crush's beautiful performance.

Lastly was one of their newer members, a girl called Lucy Heartfilia. She planned to perform a cheerleading dance with her celestial sprits as she took the stage.

And there's where everything went downhill.

Every one of the girls that were competing had been turned to stone. And it was her doing, Evergreen. Over at the side had Freed Justine and Bickslow, sitting above them all. Together, they were known as the Raijinshuu, Laxus's personal bodyguards.

And then Laxus made his appearance. The three were acting under his orders and he declared that the battle of Fairy Tail was beginning. Laxus proclaims that they will hold a contest to see who is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail and that Magnolia will be the battlefield. All the mages must battle one another, including the four of them, and the last one standing is the winner. They have three hours to do so, after the time limit, the stoned girls will crumble to dust into nothingness.

Every member of the guild got the message. They ran for the exit and began to scour the city, searching for the Raijinshuu and Laxus himself, determined to defeat them. But they failed miserably as guild members were forced to fight amongst themselves to proceed, courtesy of the rune set up by Freed. Then Laxus showed his hand. He wanted to be the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, and was determined to do anything to get it.

After some time, there are two mages remaining, which are Natsu and Gajeel, both oddly enough, can't get out of the rune barrier set by Freed, which stated that people who are 80 years old and above and stone statues can't get out. What will Master Makarov do now? Is this the end of his reign?

"ARRRRRRRGHHHHHH!" exclaimed Natsu, walking towards the stone statues "We won't get anywhere with all of this. Oh well, guess we should revive Erza,"

_1...2...3..._

"WHAT!" Makarov and Happy shouted, obviously shocked of Natsu's desicion, especially the way he said it nonchalantly, "Argh, Just when I thought I can have a one-on-one match with her," Natsu added to himself in a irritated tone.

"Wait a minute!" Makarov said, "W-What do mean revive h-her?"

"If I burn her it will come off right? the stone shell..." Natsu said like it was nothing.

"DOOOOOOOOON'TT!" Makarov yelled in objection.

"Erza and the others had turned into stone completely!" Happy exclaimed.

"We wont know till we try right?" Natsu asked, putting down Erza's statue lying on the floor.

"Stop it! You will get Erza killed!" Makarov shouted.

Ignoring Makarov's warnings, Natsu lit up his fists with flames and hover them just above Erza's breasts.

"Broil her nice and good!" Natsu said with a pervy grin.

"What the heck! You want to rub it on her?!" Makarov said.

"Dude, dont have to be so frisky" Gajeel added behind them.

Just then, a crack appeared on Erza's face, comically shocking everyone there. Natsu and the others started to panic. "Shit! I broke her!" Natsu cried "GLUE, GLUE! HAPPY GET GLUE!"

"AYE SIR!" Happy replied, flying away to get glue.

"You idiot! you think that would fix her?! Here! melt my iron her and weld her back!" Gajeel quickly suggested.

"YOU FOOLS!" Makarov yelled.

Suddenly, the crack on Erza gets bigger and longer. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu yelled, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" And then a breaking sound was heard, and there lay Erza, back to her normal form. After a moment of silence, Erza said "it's hot... was that you, Natsu?" a dark aura forming around her "What were you trying to do?!" punching Natsu and Gajeel in the process. "Erza is back!" Happy gladly said.

"Thank goodness, but how-?" Makarov asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's because of my right eye." Erza stated.

_I see, so her artificial right eye actually halved the effect of the magic._ Makarov thought.

"Erza, do you know what's going on?" Happy asked

"Yes, even though I was turned to stone, I could hear you all clearly." she replied

"Yeah! it's time for a counter attack!" Makarov said, confidence renewed.

Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, Makarov and Happy walked towards the guild entrance, noticing the number of mages remaining on the rune barrier changes from two to three, "Now it's three remaining." Happy stated. "How elaborate, with me restored, the number changes accordingly," Erza said. "the three of them are Natsu, Gajeel and Erza, right?" Happy asked, Just then, the number increased to four, "Four remaining?" Moments later, it increased to five, leaving them dumbfounded , "Ehhhhhh? Now its five remaining?!" Happy asked, clearly confused with the number increase. "It increased by two..." Gajeel said. "Who?!" Natsu said, turning his head back towards the statues, seeing there are still solid, "Everyone is still frozen solid, but who?"

Erza grinned, knowing who are the ones that are coming, "There are two more out there remember? Especially him, he's finally back six months after going for his first SS-class job." Natsu, realized who she meant, was surprised "What? You don't mean...them?"

"No way!" Happy yelled.

"Are they really back?!" Makarov said, stunned by the news.

"Looks like the real war is gonna begin, this is gonna get interesting" Erza said with a confident smile.

Completely have no idea what they meant, Gajeel asked: "Who is coming?"

"Both of them are possible candidates for the title as the strongest Fairy Tail mage," Erza said "First is the mysterious mage, MYSTOGAN!"

"And the other one?" Gajeel asked.

"He just joined Fairy Tail two years ago, but he recently was promoted to a S-class mage last year. He was so powerful Master gave him his first SS-class job six months ago, looks like he has completed it" Erza said, with a confident grin.

Gajeel was shocked hearing what she said, who on earth is that powerful? he thought. Curious, he asked, "W-What his name?"

"Oops sorry, did I forgot to mention his name? He goes by the name of The Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki"

...

At Kardia Cathedral, Laxus' hiding place,

"So, Erza is restored, while Mystogan and Ichigo are joining in the fray," Laxus grinned "Including me, that makes it the Top Four of Fairy Tail mages,"

"Ehehehehe, now this is what I call a festival"

* * *

**So what you guys think? Anything to improve on? Please review!**


	2. Prologue 2 : His Return EDITED

**Hey guys, what's up! this is actually my first fanfic so be easy on me, :D**

**Before that, I'm gonna clear some things up. Ichigo Kurosaki in this story will be the post-timeskip one, since in my opinion, he is much more powerful post timeskip, even without his hollow powers, and here, he knows kido. Next, I've decided, that the pairing in this story, is...wait for it...IchixMira! yes, you saw it right. I love this pairing, and don't ask me why, I just love it. For IchixErza, even though I like it as well, since both of them are swordmasters, I don't want to ruin the Jerza pairing, one of my favorite anime pairings. As for IchixLexy or IchixLucy...well, I prefer GaLe and NaLu much better, so enjoy the newest chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail

* * *

"Damn! I'm so tired. That job was tougher than expected," a man with spiky orange hair said to himself, he's wearing a black shihakushō with a red rosary-like strap across his chest and a black cleaver wrapped with white cloth behind his back. He has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, lie around his neck as collars. "Well, luckily I made it in time for the parade, gonna take a nap first though, I'm beat." he added.

Ichigo Kurosaki was heading back to the city of Magnolia, coming back from his first SS-class job after six months. He's glad he made it for this year's Fantasia Parade, since he missed it last year going on a job. _Finally, after two years, I'm gonna experience what people say is the best parade ever_, he thought. Upon entering the city, He was expecting a rowdy city of Magnolia celebrating with jugs of beer, watching performances by a certain notorious guild.

At least, that was what he was expecting.

He wasn't expecting a nervous city full of murmurs, people talking about some Battle of Fairy Tail going on.

Before he could ask what's going on, a rune appeared in front of him, it wrote "Lucy vs Bickslow, Victor: Lucy." As he saw this, he realizes what's going on, and who's the culprit behind all this.

It is Laxus and his personal bodyguards, the Raijinshuu, and they are making Fairy Tail fight against each other.

"Laxus, you idiot, what the fuck are you planning now?" he said, clearly not impressed with his actions.

And he would know how far he had actually pushed his limits.

As the rune disappeared, Ichigo looked at the bright blue sky. He saw a row of crystal balls with a lightning symbol on it, _or lacrima?_ he thought, levitating around the city. It took time to register what was he looking at when he realized what he planned, completely shocked.

"T-The Thunder Palace..." he stuttered, his walk turned to running in an instant, "Damn you, Laxus, now you make innocent people involved in this game of yours, how heartless are you?!" With that, he quickly searched for him, determine to stop him at all costs.

...

Ichigo have been looking for Laxus' whereabouts for a while now. Using his reiatsu sensing powers, he can sense Laxus' hiding somewhere. He know he is somewhere nearby but can't put a glue on where he is.

**"Ichigo, you have to hurry. From what I'm sensing, it would be roughly fifteen minutes before the Thunder Palace activates" **a voice boomed in Ichigo's head.

"I know that, Zangetsu-ossan, but there's too much people around here, its hard to pinpoint his position." Ichigo replies to the voice in his head.

As he was looking, he sensed a sudden rise of magic power nearby, possibly at the river. He immediately knew whose magic power is that. He grinned.

"So Mira-san, you finally get to use your powers again, huh?" he said with a smile.

_Flashback_

_17-year-old Ichigo joined Fairy Tail two years ago, four months after Lisanna's death and three months after he...lost his home. He learned from the guild members that it happened while she was on a job with Elfman and Mirajane, her elder brother and sister. Elfman attempted a full body Take Over on a monster and he lost his sanity, accidentally killing Lisanna in the process. While everyone sans Natsu is starting to move on from the tragedy, Mirajane couldn't. She kept blaming herself for her death. "If only I stopped her." "Why I didn't save her immediately?" she kept muttering. After a while, Ichigo started to comfort her, understanding the feeling of losing a loved one and returning the favour after she comforted him for something he had lost before he joined the guild._

_She was sad to the point where she slowly lost the will to fight for the ones she cares and loves so much, losing most of her Magical ability in the process. Saddened by her condition, Ichigo one day told her, "I understand you lost one of your loved ones, but will Lisanna be happy seeing you like this?" he said "Didn't you promise her that you will live on after her death? Keep that promise, dammit! Plus she didn't really leave you, she will always be in your heart and soul, no matter what. So, live on, put a smile on your face, be cheerful, be happy,_ for her sake._" Since then, Mirajane became the sweet and motherly figure beloved by the guild today. And since then her relationship with Ichigo became closer, where they sometimes had lunch or dinner together if Ichigo wasn't going on a job. She was grateful for him being with her while she was in her worst situation. And of course, she developed feelings for him...  
_

_Flashback End_

_Good luck out there, Mira-san. _Ichigo thought, as he started looking for him again, determination filled his heart and soul. There's only one thing to concentrate on now...

Protect his nakama and the citizens of Magnolia and stop Laxus once and for all!

...

Timeskip after Mira vs Freed

"Freed vs Mirajane. Both remove themselves from contention" Levy read the rune appeared in front of her in the guild

"Interesting, the Raijinshuu is wiped out" Ichigo said

"The Battle of Fairy Tail..." Gajeel grinned

"There's only one left...LAXUS!"

* * *

**Yay! Second chapter done! well, I think its a little bit on the short side, but nonetheless, hope you guys enjoy it!**


	3. Clash at Kardia Cathedral!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and Fairy Tail.

* * *

Somewhere around Magnolia city, Lucy and Happy are trying to evacuate the citizens from the Thunder Palace hovering above the sky. She's exhausted from her fight against Bickslow, especially when she opened two Celestial gates in the fight, which drained her magic power immensely. As they were wandering around, a rune appeared in front of them.

"Hey Lucy, look!" Happy yelled, pointing at the rune.

"Freed and Mirajane, both remove themselves from contention." Lucy read out the rune.

"So that light...It was her, I knew it" Happy gladly exclaimed.

" 'The Demon' huh?" Lucy wonders "I really hope I would see it in action...but m-maybe not" Lucy stuttered, a hint of fear shown in her face.

"Anyway, the Raijinshuu has been wiped out!" Happy said

"Eh, you're right! but..." Lucy's voice suddenly trailed down, looking at the sky

"Aye.." Happy agreed

"There's the Thunder Palace: countless thunder lacrima that will attack the entire city, what should we do about it?" Lucy asked

"Well, as long as the lacrima is protected by Body Link Magic, attacking it would damage ourselves," Happy said.

"There's not much time left either," Lucy said "And not being able to get the people in the city to evacuate..."

As she said that, her knees buckled and she collapsed on the ground, kneeling.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" Happy cried out.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry about me," Lucy replied, knowing it was a obvious lie, as fatigue is taking its toll on her.

"You shouldn't push yourself, your magic power hasn't recovered yet. y'know?" Happy told her, clearly concerned by her condition.

"I know, but I want to do something, I don't want to just sit here and do nothing" Lucy said, determined to protect the city, despite her current condition.

And with that, they set off.

While at other parts of Magnolia, Erza, Natsu and Ichigo are desperately searching for Laxus' whereabouts, knowing they have not much time left.

"Where are you, Laxus!" Natsu shouted, "Where the hell are you?! Come out and fight!"

"Come out from hiding, Laxus!" Erza yelled.

"Shit, we don't have much time left," Ichigo muttered.

At the guild, a certain blue-haired girl mage is waiting for someone to tend Master Makarov at the infirmary, who collapsed due to his heart condition after his confrontation with Laxus' thought projection.

"A meaningless fight, friends are injured, and ten minutes left before Thunder Palace activates, is Laxus serious about this?" Levy wondered, "But...the remaining mages can stop him right? Natsu, Erza, and even Gajeel too! Plus, we still have Ichigo and Mystogan right? Well, even though I never seen Mystogan before..."

Suddenly, a figure appeared at the guild entrance. She has long pink hair tied to a bun. She wears a red cloak with look like spikes on her collar. As Levy saw her, she was surprised.

"P-Poluchka-san, what are you doing her?" she called out.

"Where's Master Makarov?" Poluchka coldly asks.

"Ah, you're here to treat Master, right? He's at the infirmary!" Levy said, pointing towards the infirmary.

As Poluchka walk towards the infirmary, Levy uncomfortably asks, "Um...since you're here, you know how to heal Master to perfect health right?"

Ignoring Levy's question, Poluchka walked towards the bed where Master Makarov is lying. She looked at him, analysing his condition.

After a moment of silence, without turning to Levy, she ordered "Bring Laxus here.", "Huh?" Levy asked. "You heard me. Bring that fool here, what is he doing, playing that childish game of his while his grandfather is lying here in critical condition..." she said.

Levy was shocked, Master Makarov is dying? She couldn't believe what she was hearing' "W-what do you mean he's in critical condition?"

Poluchka turned to face her, Levy was shocked to see what she saw. Poluchka is shaking, her eyes filled with tears, "P-Please hurry, he...he doesn't have much time left..."

...

At Kardia Cathedral

_"Laxus! Laxus! You promised to watch the Fantasia with me right? Come, let me show you. How bout it, Laxus? These are Fairy Tail wizards! " _"Damn, why am I having these lame thoughts now?" Laxus muttered, sitting on the stairs of the altar.

_Flashback at Makarov Office_

"Laxus, aren't you going to participate in this year's Fantasia?" Makarov asked.

"Ji-ji, where did you get off saying that, huh?!" he shouted, clearly annoyed, "Since I was a little kid, everyone has always seen me only as "your grandson"! No matter what I do, they always say "Because he's Makarov grandson.". Since I'm always "the master of Fairy Tail's grandson", I never get the credit I deserved for what I did!" he continued.

"Well, that depends on how you see it," he replied, touching his mustache, "is there anyone in this world who really gets the credit they deserved?"

"All he said was he's uncomfortable and you went and shamed him even more, dammit!" Laxus yelled, talking about a certain someone.

Makarov sighed, he knows where this conversation is heading to, but he doesn't want to run away from it.

"Don't you have any sympathy?!"

it's coming...

"Why you expel my dad from the guild, god dammit!"

*silence

"Say something!"

"He..." Makarov finally spoke "Ivan, he brought harm to the guild."

"So yes, he did lots of stupid things, but even so he's your son! He's family, dammit!"

"Family or not, I can't allow a man who harm his own nakama to be a member of this guild, Like the previous generations, I will protect this guild! That's the way of Fairy Tail!"

"Then kick me out as well! I'll join the guild my dad started, and crush you down!"

Makarov was shocked to hear then news, his son has started a guild?! "He started a g-guild? You know where is he right now?"

"Why should you know, it's not like you care about him anyway," Laxus then turned and walked towards the door, tired of trying to reason his grandfather.

"W-wait!" Makarov called out, stopping Laxus on his tracks, "H-he left the guild in possession of extremely sensitive information regarding Fairy Tail! We must find him or the guild is in danger!"

"Pffft, says the one who expel him in the first place" Laxus sarcastically said

"Laxus!"

"I'll surpass you one day, Ji-ji, not for my father, but for myself" he said, looking at the back of his shoulder where Makarov is standing, eyes full of hatred and anger.

"So that I can be a man in my own right."

_Flashback__ end_

"The time is ripe. Ji-ji, I'll surpass you." Laxus muttered, standing up and walking towards the rune showing the time remaining for the Thunder Palace to activate. "Six minutes till Thunder Palace activates huh? He still doesn't want to give in. He's still the same old stubborn bastard, as usual..."

He was interrupted by opening of the entrance door when a man walk into the church, walking towards him. He wears a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages. He also wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask to cover his face. He has five Magic Staves on his back which are held by a dark green strap going across his main body. Laxus looked to back of his shoulder to see who it was, he immediately grinned.

"Oh? So you came Mystogan?" he called out "I never thought you would participate in this game."

"If you deactivate the Thunder Hall immediately, it is still possible to pass this of as merely entertainment." he calmly warned him.

"You heard it right, Laxus," someone called out. Before Laxus could ask who is it, the sound of the entrance door opening interrupted him. A man with orange hair entered the church, walking towards him. He was wearing a black shihakusho and a cleaver-like sword is hung on his back.

"So, another participant is joining the game, eh? Ichigo Kurosaki" Laxus grinned.

"Participant? nah, I'm just some person that's trying to stop someone from endangering innocent lives out there." said Ichigo "You've done enough, Laxus. Stop this meaningless game. You won't get any good"

"Ah, how blissfully ignorant the both of you...Haven't the both of you heard the rumours figuring who's the strongest in Fairy Tail? Me, Mystogan, or Ichigo?"

"Although I don't really care, aren't you forgetting Erza?" Mystogan asked.

"And don't you forget Gildarts-ossan." Ichigo added.

"Gildarts? Don't make me laugh. He's no use...He ain't coming back. Erza's showing a lot of promise, but she's still weak." Laxus bluntly said.

"Erza...weak?" Mystogan said, astounded by his remark "You must be as good as blind."

"Can't blame him, he's already blinded by his own powers." Ichigo added.

"Hey, I complimenting both of your skills here. Right now, the strongest Fairy Tail mage is one of us three." Laxus said.

"If that's all your eyes can only see, I wonder who is the one that is blissfully ignorant?" Mystogan said with a calm sarcastic tone.

"Lets settle this!" Laxus shouted "We'll decide who's the strongest! Ichigo...Mystogan...or rather another.."

Upon hearing this, Mystogan panicked. He quickly shoot a purple laser from one of his magic staves towards Laxus to interrupt him from saying any further. Laxus countered by shooting a ray of lightning towards him. The two respective powers collided, causing a massive explosion within the church.

"**Bakudo 81: Danku!**" Ichigo yelled, a transparent shield appeared in front of him, protecting himself from the explosion.

The explosion at the church didn't go unnoticed, as it attracts the attention of a certain pink-haired dragon slayer and a scarlet-haired requip mage.

"The church?" Natsu said.

"Kardia Cathedral..." Erza said.

As the dust clears, Ichigo's shield broke as he saw Mystogan and Laxus face-to-face against another, unscathed by the explosion.

"You...! Where did you learn of that?" the masked mage asked.

"Oh, its extremely rare to see you panicked like that, Mystogan," Laxus provokes him "Well, maybe I'll tell you when you beat me."

"You will regret this, Laxus," Mystogan said, his patience wearing thin. "I'll show you a form of magic that you've never seen before!"

"Calm down, Mystogan. You're not like yourself, don't let his provocations affect you." Ichigo told him.

"Ooh scary, well give it your best shot buddy" Laxus said "Both of you, come at me at once, I'll show you where you both stand!"

Mystogan looked over to Ichigo and a silent conversation was held between them. Ichigo nodded, understanding what he wanted him to do. Mystogan started to plant his five Magic Staves on the ground, possibly preparing an attack while Ichigo made his first move. He points his index finger towards Laxus, generating a spark of yellow energy.

"**Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" **six thin, wide beams of light shoots out and hits Laxus' midsection, unabling him to move.

"Shit! I can't move!" Laxus exclaimed, as Mystogan is done planting his five staves on the ground. "**Matenrou**" Mystogan calmly said, as a magic circle appeared before him.

Laxus panicked as the ground beneath him started to shake like an earthquake, rays or light appearing beneath the cracks of the floor. It exploded, exploding the Kardia Cathedral in the process. Laxus was blown upwards, miraculously escaped any injuries.

"What! Impossible! Even the church...!" Laxus exclaimed.

Upon saying that, a pillar of wind and bright light combined appeared on the ruins of the church, consuming Laxus in the process. In the pillar, Laxus was stunned as the black sky cracked, revealing five scaly fingers. Before he could react, he was tied down by dozens of belts. The crack gets bigger and bigger and there reveal a big, scaly monster reaching out for him.

"W-What kind of magic is this?!" Laxus cried out as he struggled to released himself. the monster let out a loud roar, almost reaching out for Laxus.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Laxus screamed as he activated his Lightning Magic, attempting to free himself. He get the desired effect as the dimension around him started to distort. He let out more of his lightning before be finally free himself from his nightmare, or that's what he thought.

It was just an illusion.

"Ridiculous!" Laxus laughed, amused, "You think a lame illusion could stop me huh? Mystogan!"

"Impressive enough, but you noticed just a little too late," Mystogan grinned under his mask.

Just then, five magic circles appear above Laxus, and a purple pillar starts to form. **"Sleep! Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!"** he shouted.

"Now how do you like it, _Master's grandson_? Surprised? Your arrogance is thinning by a second," Ichigo sarcastically said with a grin.

Laxus grinned back, confusing both of the mages in front of him "Now now, which one of us actually didn't notice huh?" he said.

As he said that, a magic circle each appeared beneath Ichigo and Mystogan, catching then of guard.

"Shit!" they said in unison after realizing what happened.

The three of them braced for impact as the respective powers activated. Moments later, a explosion occurred. As the dust clears, the three of them escaped unscathed from any injuries.

Mystogan flew up high in the air and made a few hand gestures towards Laxus. The ground beneath Laxus started to twist, trying to trap him in it. As Laxus realized what's happening, he turned his body to lightning and quickly escaped from it just in time.

"He escaped?!" the masked mage exclaimed.

Laxus, whose body has turned to lightning, moved in a zig zag direction on an attempt to confuse Mystogan before charging upwards towards him to attack. He wasn't expecting to be interrupted by a blue ray of energy flying towards him.

As Laxus was charging towards Mystogan, Ichigo flash stepped behind Mystogan and releases his black cleaver-like sword from his back. He raised his sword up high and a blue energy started to glow on it.

**"Getsuga...Tensho!"** Ichigo shouted as he swinged his sword downwards, releasing a blue ray of energy towards Laxus. It hit him directly on his chest and send him crashing down onto the ground, creating a small crater. As the dust clears, he was seen crouching on the ground, his clothes torn. Mystogan then turned his body to mist and appeared in front of him, while Ichigo flash stepped next to him.

"Tch, not bad the both of you," Laxus grinned.

"LAXUS!" two voices boomed at the church form the entrance door. The three looked at the door, wondering who is it, and there stood two mages. It was Natsu and Erza.

"Erza!" Natsu called out next to her. "Natsu, so you managed to get out." Erza said.

The two of them looked around and saw Laxus face to face with two familiar people.

"That's Ichigo," Natsu said, looking at the orange-haired sword user, "but who's the other one?" Natsu said, looking at the man with the blue cloak.

"Mystogan?" Erza guessed.

As Mystogan saw her, he started to panic, he attempted to adjust his mask to cover most of his face but to no avail.

"You're wide open!" Laxus yelled. He generated a ball of lightning energy on his palm and released it at Mystogan's face, destroying his mask.

"Mystogan!" Ichigo called out.

As the dust starts to clear up, they saw Mystogan's face fully revealed for the first time. Natsu and Erza was stunned by what they saw. He has blue hair and has a familiar tattoo on his right eye, similar to a certain Heavenly Body mage.

It was the face of Jellal Fernandes.

"J-Jellal?" Erza stuttered, her voice shaken, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"You...!" Natsu yelled, his face showing full of hatred towards the man, remembering what Jellal had done to Erza at the Tower of Heaven.

"Jellal? Y-You're alive," Erza called out, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Ooh, a familiar face, eh? Laxus said

"W- What is going on?! Mystogan is... JELLAL?! Natsu exclaimed.

An awkward silence started to fill the room, except for Erza's crying, when a voice finally spoke, breaking the silence, "Erza, especially you, I don't want to show my face," Mystogan told her.

Erza's tears stopped, not understanding what he meant "Huh?" she said.

"I am not Jellal, I know him, but I am not him." Mystogan replied.

Erza started to shake, emotions to control of her, her mind starting to think about the man who she once called her best friend.

"Sorry, I leave the rest to you guys," Mystogan said, turning his body to mist and disappeared from sight. "HEY!" Natsu called out, trying to stop him, but it too late.

"Damn, now I'm fucking confused... But I'll deal with that later," Natsu muttered, turning to look at Erza, still shaking from the events occured a moment ago, "Erza, you'll let me handle him right?" he called out.

No response

"ERZA!"

Suddenly, lightning enveloped Erza whole body, releasing her from her state.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Erza screamed, pain shook her entire body.

"What is with that ugly face of yours, Erza? Wipe it off and come at me!" Laxus yelled, releasing Erza from his lightning.

Before Natsu could react, a figure suddenly appeared if front of Laxus, a sword hitting him on point blank range. Fortunately, Laxus managed to block it with his arm, albeit enveloped by lightning.

"Damn you, Laxus!" Ichigo shouted at him "How dare you attacked her when she's not even prepared to, that's playing dirty!"

"Huh? I don't care, the fact that she was shaking and crying before I attacked her shows that she's weak," Laxus provoked.

"Why you bitch!" Ichigo pushed his sword further down on his arm, pissed off at Laxus' remark. They pushed away a few feet from each other, preparing another attack.

As Ichigo prepared to charge forward, he was blocked by Natsu, who stepped ahead of him to face Laxus. "What are you doing, Natsu ? get out of my way!" Ichigo called out.

"Shut up carrot-top, I told you I will handle him." Natsu said. A tick appeared on Ichigo's forehead, he hated being called by that nickname. As he was about to argue, Natsu shouted, "LAXUS! Fight me! I will defeat you, you asshole!"

"Eh, when did you come here, Natsu," Laxus smirked, insulting Natsu in the process.

"Damn, I wouldn't underestimate myself if I were you," Natsu said, lighting his fist with flames, preparing to fight.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" along with his battle cry, Natsu charged forward, "FIGHT ME! LAXUS!"

"Geez, so annoying, you always charge forward to attack, so tiresome," Laxus said with an annoyed look on his face, "Get out of my way, small fry!" He fires a ray of lightning towards him, only for Natsu to jump up high to dodge it in time. Natsu then lit up his legs with flames, preparing to kick Laxus. "**Karyu no Kagitsume!"** Natsu cried out as he kicked Laxus on his right arm, which didn't effect him.

As Natsu landed on his feet, Laxus kneed him, pushing Natsu a few feet away. Natsu almost collapsed on the ground when Laxus grabbed his right arm, his right fist enveloped with lightning, "Now who say you could get away?" Laxus smirked. He throw a few punches at Natsu, only for Natsu to grab back his left arm, stunning Laxus.

"Who say I was running away? This is my chance to seize the top spot!" With that, Natsu lit up his fist and punched Laxus in the face.

Both of them throw an array of punches at each other before Natsu decided to duck down and try to trip Laxus with his leg. Unfortunately, Laxus sensed this and he avoided it as he jumped up, and slammed Natsu face down. He then let go of Natsu's arm and kicked him away. Natsu managed to land on his feet, but was pinned down by someone

"Oh, finally out of your trance eh, Erza?" Laxus called out.

_I have to forget about Jell-, no Mystogan for now, now I have to stop Laxus!" _she thought. "**Requip!**" she shouted, a bright light enveloped her body and she changed to her Black Wing Armor. "AHHHHHHH" she charged at Laxus and swing her sword at him, only for Laxus to block it with his arm.

"Erza!" Natsu yelled.

"What are those floating things at the city, Laxus?!" Erza demanded.

"Thunder Palace, bet you've heard of it." Laxus grinned.

"You seriously intend to attack Magnolia, you fiend?!" she asked

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Its a new rule to the game, even though it pains my heart to use it..." Laxus sarcastically said.

"You vile fiend!" Erza yelled at him, raising her left leg to kich him, only for LAxus to grab it with his hand.

"Two minutes left..." he warned.

"Tch, Natsu, Ichigo, destroy them all!"

As Ichigo was about to answer her, Natsu shouted "I can't do that! I mean, if I destroy one of them, I would get destroyed myself!"

Erza was stunned to hear that, "What?! So that means, Body Link Magic?"

"Yes, no one could touch that lacrima!" the blonde-haired mage said

"Why you coward!"

As she said that, her whole body was enveloped by Laxus' lightning, "Now, I'm gonna destroy you with my lightning as well!" Laxus shouted before pushing Erza away.

"**Requip!**" Erza shouted and another bright light enveloped her body. She now wears a different armor. The breastplate is decorated by golden trimmings, and has thin plates going up to surround Erza's neck; the similarly adorned pauldrons are composed of two plates one over the other, with the top ones each sporting a prominent protrusion. Similar protrusions, although less prominent, can also be seen on the armored gauntlets which cover the entirety of Erza's arms; the greaves, on the other hand, possess matching protrusion on them, with a particularly large pair adorning the knee guards, but are instead composed of plates attached to simple, thigh-high boots with high heels.

The armor lacks a waist guard, instead sporting a decorated cloth hanging down from the breastplate to cover Erza's groin, sporting a single piece on the top front and three on the back, which are decorated by large spheres with fur-like ornaments hanging from them. Erza's head gets adorned by a band with two ribbons on it, and her hair gets styled in a long braid. She also wields a long spear, with a very large blade and a decorated circle resembling a shield attaching it to the shaft, which is adorned by a large ribbon.

"Heh, Thunder Empress Armor? You think that would protect you from my lightning?!" Laxus shouted as her fires another ray of lightning at her.

Erza dodged it as she jumped up high, ready to strike, "It not just about defence, Laxus!" she shouted, as she fires a blue beam of lightning towards her opponent from the tip of her spear.

Laxus managed to block it as it was his element, before turning himself into lightning, preparing another attack.

Sensing this, Erza placed her spear in front of her, and a magic circle appeared on her weapon. She charges the spear with electricity creating a powerful lightning barrier to shield herself from his next attack.

"HEHEHEHEHE, now try and block this, Erza!" Laxus then fires lightning rays from both of his hands. And of course, with her Lightning Shield, Erza managed to blocked it.

"Not bad" Laxus complimented. Ignoring the compliment, Erza said "When two wizards of the same type clash, the factors will determine the outcome..." "Whoever has the highest magic power, their technique and experience, right?" Laxus finished.

"And, the heart!" Erza added "You should have learned this from the master!"

"Oh, I learned. I had learned that the most important thing is power."

As Erza was going to argue, a voice spoke, "So, that's what you learned eh? Laxus. You're just like _that _bastard. You really are blinded by your powers." Ichigo said walking towards him "Your heartless mind would lead you to your downfall."

"Ooh, scary words there, Ichigo," Laxus said "Why don't we see who the better fighter?"

"Ichigo" Erza called "what are you-"

"Erza" Ichigo called out, interrupting her "I'll handle him. Go, protect the city, stop the Thunder Palace at all costs no matter what, the citizens' lives are at stake here." Erza obeyed him. His words are filled with so much authority you would be crazy not to obey him.

"You too, Natsu"

"WHAT!" Natsu exclaimed, clearly annoyed by his order, "I want to fight him! Let me-"

"SHUT UP AND GO!"

Natsu and Erza was shocked. For the first time in two years, he as a mage, has raised his voice at his comrades. Natsu began to realize he was serious.

"Time is running out! And lives is at stake here! You want to fight him because you want to test your strength or you want to stop his stupidity?!" Ichigo yelled.

When Natsu thought about it, Ichigo was right. He wanted to fight Laxus because he is strong, because he wanted to test his strength on him. But now its different, the lives of the citizens of Magnolia and the future of Fairy Tail is at stake here. He now realized this is a complicated situation. He hated to do this, but there's only one thing he could do.

"Fine! I'll let you handle this! But you better defeat him or I'll turn you into ashes!" Natsu warned.

"Heh, who say I'll lose? Now, go! Their lives are on your shoulders now!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Natsu and Erza nodded at his order. Before they could leave the church, Laxus called out to them, stopping them in their tracks, "Wait, are you guys going to stop the Thunder Palace?" There's no answer and Laxus took it as a 'yes', he laughed loudly, "AHAHAHAHA, you guys won't stand a chance! Destroying one would risk your lives. And right now there are countless number of lacrima floating up there. There's no time either!"

"I will destroy them all at once!" Erza exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Natsu cried out.

"Impossible!" Laxus said, "And if you do, you wouldn't survive!"

Erza then turned her head at Laxus, saying "But then the city would be saved." and with that, she leaves the place, with Natsu followed suit.

Ichigo was ready to attack when Natsu called him out, "Stop him, Ichigo!"

"Damn, are you gonna break the rules of the game?!" Laxus yelled at them.

"I believe in you guys! Don't you dare fail! We are FAIRY TAIL!" Ichigo called out, stopping them on their tracks, nodded in agreement, before setting off again.

"Damn it!" Laxus muttered as he tried to leave to chase them down and stop them.

**"Hado 33: Sokatsui!"** Ichigo shouted. A torrent of blue spiritual energy was generated on his palm and fires it at Laxus, sending him flying towards the altar stairs, creating a crater.

"Why you little brat..." Laxus said, crouching on his knees.

Ichigo the proceeded to unsheath his cleaver and stabbed it on the ground, "Now fight me seriously, Laxus. I will crush your powers and stop you once and for all!"

* * *

**Phew, I'm finally finished chapter 3. That was a really long one. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Now this is my last chapter before my exam starts this week. I will come back with chapter 4 in maybe 2-3 weeks time. So please be patient!**

**And Readers! Should I skip the Edolas arc? I don't know how to add Ichigo into the story line. And if you guys have any ideas on how to, please PM me! this is my first time writing so please bear with me! If people say I should not skip, unless they have very good ideas on how to add him into the storyline, I may still skip it. **

**Peace guys, I'll be back! :D**


	4. Dragon Slayers plus Shinigami

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and Fairy Tail**

_Previously on Fairy Tail, in order to stop the out-of-control Laxus, Erza, Mystogan and Ichigo, challenged him in battle. After some unexpected turn of events, Erza, along with Natsu, headed to the Thunder Palace to destroy them, while Ichigo and Laxus began a confrontation with the guild on the line!_

* * *

Along the streets of Magnolia, banners, ribbons, balloons and other beautiful decorations were all around the buildings, oblivious of a civil war around them. Gray Fullbuster had recovered from the defeat of Bickslow and was running around to look for a certain Telepathy mage.

"Warren, where are you?! Warren! Dammit!" he shouted.

As he finished, his running was interrupted by a blur of pink as someone crashed towards him and he falls on his back. Pissed he shouted at the person that hit him.

"Bastard, watch where you're going! Dammit!"

"You wanna go?! Oh, its you, Gray-teme" a familiar voice replied

Gray then look closer at the person who called him, it was Natsu.

"Oi Natsu, what are you doing here? Thought you were looking for Laxus" Gray asked.

"Yeah, I found him. Ichigo is fighting him now and I'm looking for Warren." Natsu said.

"You too? So, that bastard's back huh? Thought you want to fight Laxus" Gray said.

"I did, dammit! But that orange bastard tell to me to help Erza and he fight Laxus alone, while Erza told me to help her find Warren!" Natsu argued

_Flashback starts_

_"Never thought you would give in to the fight that easily, I'm surprised." Erza said.  
_

_"Shut up, not I'd had a choice." Natsu grumbled, still not believing himself he_ actually_ let Ichigo fight Laxus. _

_After running from the_ _Kardia Cathedral, Erza and Natsu stopped, thinking the distance is safe enough to deal with the Thunder Palace. Erza then told Natsu about her plan._

_"Natsu, we can't handle the Thunder Palace with just only the two of us, that suicide. That is why we need help from everyone from Fairy Tail. Go find Warren and tell him to use his telepathy to inform the other recovering Fairy Tail mages to inform then about the current situation and we destroy the Thunder Palace together."_

_"Damn, how bossy," Natsu muttered._

_"I'M COUNTING ON YOU," Erza said to him with a glare_

_Frightened by her glare, Natsu nodded hurriedly with an "AYE" and took off to find Warren._

_After that, Erza then requipped to her Heaven's Wheel Armor and started to summon swords to destroy the Thunder Palace. "Blades, lend me the power to protect." she whispered to herself "Also, to everyone in Fairy Tail, lend me your power!"_

_Somewhere in the city, Lucy was taken aback of a voice in her head and stopped, Happy was confused._

_"What is it, Lucy?" Happy asked_

_"Do you heard Erza's voice, Happy?" Lucy said_

_"Yeah, I think I heard it too." Happy replied._

_"She asks for our help," Lucy said_

_"Aye" he agreed_

_At another part of the city, Gray, body full of bruises and conscious a while after the defeat by Bickslow, heard the voice as well._

_"She asks for our help? That's so not like you at all Erza!" he muttered_

_As he leaned against a wall of the building, clearly limping, Gray looked at the sky, he saw countless number of lacrima spheres with a lightning symbol floating around Magnolia, he realised why Erza needs help._

_"I see..." he whispered "If I can get Erza's voice to reach everyone like it reached me...For that, I need Warren's help!"_

_Flashback ends_

"So Erza bosses you around like a dog again, huh?" Gray teased.

"Yeah I... What did you say?!" Natsu yelled

"You heard me first time, flame breath!"

"Damn you ice cone!"

"Matchstick!"

"Pervert!"

And so they searched for Warren together, while exchanging glares and shouting insults at each other's faces.

...

At Kardia Cathedral

Ichigo and Laxus had been exchanging blows and magic for a while now. While both had been exchanging blows, Ichigo had the upper hand. Without the use of his sword, which is still stabbed on the ground, he was still be able to match Laxus in hand-to-hand combat, which surprised Laxus and enraging him at the same time. Since he's not using his sword, he wasn't even on full strength, making Laxus thought that Ichigo wasn't even serious with him. He was pissed.

"_Damn that bastard, he clearly mocking me. He still even used that oversized sword of his, that means he's not even on full strength. Does that mean...NO! He is weak! I am stronger than him! I am the strongest in Fairy Tail!" _

Ichigo then suddenly stopped and flash stepped towards where his sword was stabbed. He raised his sword horizontally towards Laxus. The sword then generates a yellow orb which widens itself along the length of his sword.

**"Hado 32: Oukasen!" ** Ichigo shouted. The orb fires outward as a horizontal blast, in a wide arc of yellow energy at Laxus.

**"Raging Bolt!" **Laxus countered. He fires a ray of lightning to counter the kido spell. As their respective spells met at the middle, it creates an explosion and pushed them back another few meters between them.

"You should realize this by now, Kurosaki!" Laxus yelled "Don't you see how pitiful the guild has become? Its full or weaklings!"

"That's bullshit," Ichigo replied "The guild is always strong, and there are no weaklings in the guild, they're strong in their own way!"

"Why you!" Laxus charged a few lightning spheres and fires it at Ichigo, which he dodged them with ease. "I'll show you! I will change the guild! And that's why, I'll be that master of the guild!" Laxus then throws a lightning-enveloped fist at Ichigo's face, which he caught it with his reiatsu-coated left palm, surprising Laxus.

"So, that's your aim," Ichigo said "Tell you what, I'll trample that bullshit. With that twisted logic of yours, you're not cut it to be master!"

"You dare say that again!" Laxus throws another punch with his free fist at Ichigo's stomach, making him caught off guard and crashing towards one of the church's pillars. Luckily for him, he landed on his feet, wincing at the unexpected pain.

Laxus smirked devilishly at the scene, his smirk slowly faltered when he glanced at the rune timer Freed set up. It shows the time left until the Thunder Palace is activated.

"One minute and thirty seconds until the Thunder Palace activates?" Laxus muttered to himself "You're still not giving up, old man? Don't you know what'll happen to the city?"

His thoughts was stopped when a heard a soft chuckle from Ichigo, "You don't have to be worried, Laxus," he said to him "Because nothing is gonna happen."

"W-What do you mean?" Laxus stammered.

"You see, you'll get no shit if you destroy the city," Ichigo answered "Now you're upset because you can't get out of this mess..." Laxus was taken aback by his answer. He got a point, but of course, he will deny it.

"Don't worry, Erza and the others will stop it," Ichigo said.

"What do you mean _the others_? Those weaklings are down for the count!" Laxus shot back.

"Heh, you'll see," Ichigo smirked, he then flared up his reiatsu, causing Laxus to slightly bend down, caught off guard by the sudden pressure. "Its so not easy to stick you guns eh, Laxus?" He mocked

Recovered from the intense pressure from Ichigo's reiatsu, Laxus was enraged by how Ichigo mocked him. He charged his fist with lightning, preparing an attack, "Like you have a clue you bastard!"

...

Outside of Kardia Cathedral

Erza started to struggle from the immense magic she used up to summon her magic swords. Her magic reserves was almost but she still hasn't give up on summoning more swords.

"...198..." she said as she summoned another sword, her voice strained by her depleting magic power, "...199..." her breathing was becoming more and more heavier, she was too tired, "If I want to destroy them all, I need more..." As she said that, her knees buckled and she slumped down on her knees, out of magic, "Damn, I already out of magical power, and I'm out of time. What should I do?"

In the church

"Time is already almost up till the Thunder Palace activates, Kurosaki," Laxus mocked "What'll you do now?"

"Nothing's gonna happen, you know" Ichigo answered "Everobody will be safe!"

"You shut the hell up!" Laxus shouted.

With that, Ichigo charged at him with his sword raised, he leaped and swing down his sword at Laxus, only for Laxus to block it with his lightning-enveloped arm. They held there for a moment before both pushed each other away, a few metres between them.

"Dammit." Ichigo muttered

Back to Erza

Erza was back to her feet, recovering slightly even though she still struggled as she summon another sword, "Unless I can summon another 100 swords, I can't...simultaniously..." she muttered

As she ponder her options, she was interrupted by a familiar voice in her head.

"Hello, can everybody hear me?" the voice said.

"Warren?" Erza asked, looking around her surroundings.

"This is an emergency!" Warren exclaimed "Everyone, look at the sky!"

"In my head? Is this telepathy?" Erza asked again.

"Wake up your lazy bums, dammit!" Warren demanded.

"Warren?" Macao said.

"The sky?" Jet muttered.

"What the hell...are those?" Droy sweated.

"And if there's still anyone fighting, please hold up for now!" Warren ordered.

Somewhere on top of a building, Lucy and Happy were also hearing the voices through Warren's telepathy.

"What's this? There's a voice in my head..." Lucy said.

"That's Warren's telepathy," Happy answered, "He can speak directly into people's minds."

"Everyone please listen up! We have to destroy all those things floating in the sky with all the magic power we got!" Warren said. "Its a magic spell that will attack the city! There's no time! Everyone please do it!"

"What the hell?!" Wakaba said.

"Those are...Laxus'..." Laki trailed off.

"Warren, how do you know about the Thunder Palace?" Erza asked.

"That voice...Erza? Are you okay?" another voice said in her head.

"Gray? I see so it was you." Erza realized "So, that means..."

"Yeah, flame brain is right next to me." Gray said.

"What do you call me, Icicle!" Natsu yelled.

"You heard me, charcoal!" Gray countered.

"Are you two fighting?" Erza said with a hint of anger in her tone.

"N-No!" both of them shivered.

"Erza, you're not turned to stone?" another voice asked.

"Oi if Erza's not turned to stone..." Droy said.

"...and the others? what about Levy?" Jet finished.

"Everyone is safe." A female voice answered them, which turned out to be Cana's, "Don't worry bout it."

"Juvis is also safe." Elfman added.

"Bisca is safe too, Alzack," Mirajane said.

At an alley, Alzack felt relieved that Bisca is safe. He leaned on a wall and slumped down on the floor, emotions running high, "I...I see..." he whispered "thank goodness...Really..."

Sorry guys," Warren said "My telepathy can't reach all the way to the guild. We'll have to do it with the people who can hear me. Destroy those thin-"

"Damn you Warren!" A voice boomed out, interrupting Warren. "Did you forget what you did to me?"

"M-Max?" Warren shivered. "I-I'm sorry about that, man. I was, like really t-trying to save Erza and the other girls, so..."

"Droy here!" another voiced shouted, "Can you hear me, Alzack?"

"I-I can hear you." Alzack replied "I'm sorry about before..."

"You think that's gonna cut it, huh?" Droy said, annoyed at what Alzack did to him during their fight. "You hit me with a sneak attack!"

With that a bunch of voices boomed out, arguments everywhere. As everyone is arguing, forgotten about the curent situation, Gray and Natsu were pissed, eyes shadowed by their respective hairs. Even though they fought frequently, now is not even the time to do that, since this situation concerns the entire city.

"SAVE THE FIGHTING FOR LATER!" Natsu and Gray shouted.

"YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK!" everyone yelled at them through Warren's telepathy. You can't help but feel pity for the guy.

"THERE'S NO TIME NOW! DESTROY THE FLOATING THINGS IN THE SKY!" Gray yelled, hoping to beat them to their senses, but obviously, he failed.

With that, everyone argued again, all of them not happy with each other for what that did during the battle. While this is happening, Lucy and Happy frowned at the situation, this is so not helping the guild. Lucy remained silent whole time this is happening, now she can't stand it anymore. This is not like the guild the first time she saw it.

"Everybody, listen!" she yelled, making all the arguments died down. "This isn't the time to be fighting! The people in the city are in danger! We have to all work together to protect the city of Magnolia! If we combine our powers, we can overcome everything! That's what I've learned after coming here. I know I just joined Fairy Tail recently, but my feelings for this guild are as strong as anybody's! Fairy Tail has been my dream since long time ago. It's always been my goal! Even now...so...please...let's work together...let's protect the guild and the city!"

"Lucy..." Erza whispered.

"And if the won't convince you guys, I'll destory all the lacrima myself!" Lucy continued.

And then silence, and of course, Natsu broke it.

"Hell yeah! That's Lucy for ya!" Natsu said, making everybody chuckled.

"Listen up people!" Cana' voice said "You really gonna let the newbie let you up one like that?"

"She's not new anymore," Jet said "She has more Fairy Tail spirit than any of us. Lucy you're exactly right. We'll settle things later."

"I can't argue with that, now can I" Wakaba said, "Thanks to you, I'm thinking straight again. Are you all ready?"

Lucy then unconsciously shed a tear, touched by how everyone was back to before, "You guys..." she smiled.

Smiling, Erza was surprisingly silent during the whole situation, touched by Lucy's words of wisdom. Now to the important part...

"Okay everyone!" she ordered "I'll handle 200 to the north! The rest of you destroy all the ones around the south!"

"Let's go Happy!" Lucy said

"Aye sir!" Happy replied, activating his Aera and carry Lucy towards the lacrima.

"Don't leave a single one left!" Gray demanded **"Ice Make: Lance!"**

**"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

**"Demon Blast!"**

**"Water Nebula!"**

**"Guns Magic: Stinger Shot!"**

As everyone is firing their respective attacks towards the lacrima, Erza gathered enough magic power to direct all of her swords to destroy the ones in the north.

"Go forth my blades!" She shouted. Using he telekinesis, she fires all her swords.

Meanwhile, Lucy, who was carried by Happy, flew towards the lacrima. As they reached the lacrima close enough, he let go of Lucy, who was preparing her attack.

"ARRRRRHHHHHHHH!" Lucy shouted her battle cry as she destroyed one of the lacrima with her whip.

"**Max Speed Attack!"** Happy yelled as he flew full speed at the lacrima, destroying it.

Brilliant streaks of ice, water, flames and other undefined elements shot high into the sky, all aimed with one sole purpose. Moments later, the town of Magnolia was bathed in the most beautiful of rainbow lights as the exploding Lightning Lacrima mixed in with the attacks that destroyed them. Fragments of airborne crystals refracted the light over the city, illuminating it with colorful shades.

"What is this?"

"Some kind of fireworks?"

"Fairy Tail just keeps doing things flashier and flashier every year."

"Its beautiful."

"We did it." Erza said as she re-quipped back to her Heart Kruez armor.

The others could only grin at their accomplishment, as they saved the city from total destruction. It would only last for a matter of seconds as they felt static around their bodies. Then, lightning enveloped them, paralysing them as they screamed in agony from they sudden pain. Apparently, they had _forgotten _about the Body Link Magic fused in the lacrima.

As it finally stopped, there was a moment of silence, as everyone was down on the floor, unable to move a single inch.

"Is everyone okay?" Erza asked. "Honestly, you people are so reckless."

"Birds of a feather, you know..." Gray trailed off.

"Hehe, That's Fairy Tail for ya!" Natsu said with a grin.

"It would be great if Laxus got over his rebellious phase."

"No kidding."

"Alzack, are you okay?"

"Droy? Yeah, thanks."

...

At Kardia Cathedral 

As the timer reached to 1 second left, the rune timer disappeared from sight, signalling the Thunder Palace was successfully destroyed.

Ichigo can't help it but smirked at Laxus, who was dumbfounded by the turn of events, "You see? I told you so." He said.

"What part of the guild needs to be changed huh? Laxus. We're all in the same circle of friends. We work together. That is what keeps the guild alive, the bonds that keep us together. I just joined two years ago, and I already know the people around me are no ordinary friends, they are a family. You don't even try to join in that circle. How can you even be the master?" He continued.

As Laxus was listening to Ichigo, he can't help but pissed off. His eyes shadowed by his hair. Then lightning enveloped his whole body as he released a massive amount of magic power. Surprised by the shockwave of energy released by Laxus, Ichigo raised his arm in front of his eyes.

"How can I be master, you say?" Laxus said, "BY FORCE!"

...

Somewhere at the city, Levy was running towards the church where Ichigo and Laxus were fighting. She was in a hurry as she had to inform Laxus about his grandfather's situation.

"Laxus...please stop.." She muttered, tears in her eyes. "The master...your grandfather...he is already..."

...

Ichigo was unfazed by the release of magic power by Laxus as he composed himself and flare up his reiatsu to match his.

"That's enough of this madness, Laxus," Ichigo said "The guild will never be yours!"

"Oh yes it will," he replied "Yeah...trying to force a bargain is useless...I should have relied on my powers since the start! This overwhelming power is my identity!"

"Bullshit," Ichigo muttered to himself, fortunately Laxus didn't heard him.

"Now I'll show you a secret, a secret that make me special!" Laxus bellowed. He then raises both of his hands in the air at his sides and generates electricity between their open, facing palms. It was rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear. Then he hurled his lightning spear at Ichigo.

**"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" **He shouted.

_"He's a dragon slayer?!" _He thought, obviously shocked. **"Bakudo 81: Danku!"** He quickly regained his composure as he created a transparent barrier just before the attack hit him. As the spear hit the shield, the shield slowly formed cracks around it. _"Impossible, it managed to form cracks around a level 80s barrier?!" _Just before the shield managed to break from the strain, the spear dispelled itself.

"So you managed to block it huh?" Laxus smirked.

"Heh, you're actually strong." Ichigo replied.

"A Dragon Slayer, huh?" a new voice spoke from behind them. "Not like I care or anything but he's still an enemy of the Guild. Plus I have a personal grudge with him."

Ichigo turned around to see a man standing at the entrance of the door. He has long, spiky black hair, has red eyes with slitted dark pupils and no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes, three on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars.

"Gajeel?" Ichigo said, having no idea what he's doing there, since his previous guild has been destroyed, until he saw the Fairy Tail mark on his left shoulder "I see, so its true then, you joined the guild."

"Hmph, not that I want to anyway," Gajeel snorted. "And how do you know my name?"

"Word spreads fast," Ichigo shrugged "Name's Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Another snack shows up," Laxus chuckled. "Disappear, disappear! Bring it, Fairy tail. I'll devour you all!"

"He's gone nuts," Ichigo said

"Damn, his monstrous strength is no joke, we have to defeat him to protect the guild." Gajeel said.

"Wait... you're _protecting_ the guild?" Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"Destroying it or protecting it, it's my choice! Dammit!" Gajeel retorted.

"Heh, now there are three dragons slayers now, what do you feel?" Ichigo smirked.

"I don't like it, but when there's lightning, you can't fly in the sky." Gajeel smirked back.

"Agreed. Okay then, Let's show a united front!"

"Yeah!"

"LETS GO!" they simultanously shouted. With that they charged forward, throwing punches and kicks at Laxus.

Laxus had enough of hand-to-hand combat as he charged lightning at his right palm, throwing it at Gajeel, electrocuting him and sending him flying. Luckily, Ichigo caught him, but he was pushed back a few metres.

"Use your breath!" Ichigo ordered as he flipped Gajeel to the back of him.

**"Iron Dragon's Roar!"**

**"Raikoho!"**

Both attacks from Gajeel and Ichigo respectively managed to combine into one as it made it way towards Laxus. Unfortunately, Laxus managed to dodge it in time by jumping high up.

Gajeel then transform his right leg into a large, jagged steel blade, **"Iron Dragon's Sword!" **he shouted as he swings his right leg/sword at Laxus. He managed to dodge the kick and with no time to waste, thrust out his palm towards Gajeel, shooting a few lightning bullets. They exploded as they were close to Gajeel.

Laxus smirked as he thought the Iron Dragon Slayer was done for, not realizing Ichigo has flash stepped and appeared right behind him, raising up his sword and preparing his favorite attack.

**"Getsuga...TENSHO!" **he shouted, as he released a ray of blue condensed energy, reminiscent of a crescent moon, hitting Laxus directly on his back, making Laxus fall to the ground wincing in pain.

Recovered from the explosion, Gajeel pointed his arm at Laxus and turns his arm into a large spearhead, firing large number of steel spears in rapid succession, "**Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!" **he shouted.

As they prepare their final attack, Ichigo stabbed his sword on the ground and raised his palm up while Gajeel cocked his head back, inhaling an large amount of air.

"**Hado 58..."**

**"Iron Dragon's..."**

**"TENRAN!"**

**"ROAR!"**

Ichigo fires a tornado-like blast at Laxus while Gajeel fires a large amount of iron debris from his mouth. Both attack hit the lightning user dead on as it create a massive explosion.

As the dust clears, they were expecting a unconscious Laxus lying down on the ground. They weren't expecting a slightly bruised Laxus standing there with a devilish grin. Gajeel was quite obviously surprised, while Ichigo widen his eyes before going back to his usual scowl.

"So that's all you can do huh? A Shinigami and a Dragon Slayer," Laxus mocked.

"Impossible," Gajeel spoke "How can you're still standing? We gone all out with our attacks!"

"Ehehehe," the blonde chuckled, "Looks like I'm gonna use my trump card," as he said that, his already massive body bulge in size and muscle mass, elongating his canine teeth and making them pointy, and causing scales to appear on his massive arms. **"Dragon Force!"**

"Impossible!" Gajeel said "He was able to activate a dragon slayer's ultimate and final form with ease?!"

While unlike the black haired slayer, Ichigo stayed silent, completely unfazed by the power Laxus radiating from his dragon force.

"**Lightning Dragon's...ROAR!" **he generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, engulfing both of the mages in front of him.

As the dust clears, Laxus smirked, expecting the two mages to lie down on the ground, paralysed and unable to move.

He was wrong.

There stood Ichigo, with no injuries whatsoever, standing in front of Gajeel, shielding him. His appearance has also changed. He wears a white undershirt beneath his black shihakushō, which is now open. Held together by three "x"-shaped marks, it ends in a number of coattails. Ichigo wears black gloves, with white "x"-shaped marks appear on both the gloves and his forearms. His blade has also changed, which it shrinked from a cleaver into a black daito and becomes more curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji.

**"Bankai" **he whispered, but loud enough for Laxus to hear him, **"Tensa Zangetsu."**

"You..." Gajeel said, speechless of what to say. He can feel the raw power radiating from Ichigo in this form.

"Gajeel," Ichigo said, looking back at his shoulder "Stand back, I'll handle him now."

Gajeel wanted to protest, but he saw his eyes. Those eyes, they're full of strength and confidence. Reluctantly, he nodded.

"You, why don't you just stay down?!" Laxus bellowed

Ichigo just stayed silent.

"You, Natsu, Erza, Mystogan, the old man, all the trash in the guild, all the people in Magnolia...I'LL MAKE THEM ALL DISAPPEAR!" he declared. He erupted with rage as bright light surrounded him.

"W-What with this magical power?!" Gajeel stammered.

_"This magic...I've heard of it...its Makarov-ojisan's..." _Ichigo thought.

"It targets everything the caster sees as an enemy. The spell that destroyed Master Jose in one hit. Master Makarov's Ultimate Spell of Judgement! **Fairy Law!**" Gajeel stated.

Laxus then brought both of his palms together and forms a bright yellow sphere, "Yes, its** Fairy Law!"**

"I won't let y-"

"Stop It Laxus!" Ichigo was going to charge at Laxus when a girl voice called out to Laxus. He looked over his left shoulder and he saw a girl standing and the entrance panting for air. She has blue hair, with the top cut short and the bottom longer, normally tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. She also wears an orange dress.

"Levy!" Ichigo yelled

"Idiot, what are you doing here?" Gajeel shouted.

"The Master is...your own grandfather...is on death's door!" Levy shouted at the top of her lungs, shocking all three at the church, "So please! Just stop this! Just go and see him!"

"On death's door?" Ichigo muttered in shock. "Makarov-ojisan...is gonna die?"

"Laxus!" Levy shouted again.

Laxus thought for a while as he slowly reducing the size of the bright sphere. They expected him to cancel the magic and finally stop and see the master.

They were wrong.

"Perfect timing," Laxus sneered. "Looks like my chances of becoming Master just went up again."

"Why you," Gajeel growled in digust.

"Die Fairy Tail!" Laxus roared, increasing the size of the sphere, the whole church brightened by the extreme light the sphere is generating, "I'll build you up from scratch! A Guild that'll make everyone tremble in fear! I'll make the ultimate Guild!"

"I won't let you," Ichigo muttered as he disappeared with flash step and appeared behind Laxus, their back facing each other. Without warning, Laxus' left shoulder burst out a considerable amount of blood before he fell onto one of his knees. His dragon force deactivated and his bright sphere died down.

"W-when did you-"

"You're lucky I didn't hit any of your vital spots." Ichigo interrupted "You see, even though you're a rival, you're still a guild comrade. And comrades help each other. I want to help you get over your damn rebellious stage of yours. And I want you to think straight again. You think with power, you can conquer all? That's bullshit. When we have friends, we get stronger, because we want to protect them. We have the power to protect the ones we care about. It's the people around us and the bonds that we make with them that make us stronger. Without heart, you're nothing."

Everyone at church was stunned by Ichigo words, those kind of words were said by only the people far beyond his years. Ichigo then reached out his hand to Laxus, motioning him to take it. "And I know that in your heart, deep down you still consider everyone here your friend," he continued "Come, let's go see your grandad." he finished with a rare smile on his lips.

Laxus had other ideas as a bolt of energy suddenly jumped from him to a nearby rock with a loud crack and Ichigo, by instinct, flash stepped away from the blonde.

"I don't give a damn crap about the old man! To hell with him!" The mage's body began bulking up in size again as he began drawing on the dwindling amount of magic in his reserves. "I'm not Master's grandson! I'm Laxus! I'm me!"

Flexing his muscles, an excess of electrical energy exploded from the blonde mage's form and filled the room. Windows and rubble were shattered and blown away respectively as hundreds of bright bolts erupted from the ground. Gajeel hurriedly shielded Levy while Ichigo stood on his ground, not impressed.

"Fuck that, I'm done holding back. I'm gonna beat you till you're back to your senses Laxus." Ichigo said, flaring up his reiatsu, his eyes glowed light blue in colour "You think you get extra help 'cause you're the master's grandson? You think you're special?! Shut the hell up about blood relatives! Everyone in the guild is in the same family!"

"And what the hell do you know? HUH?!" Laxus bellowed.

"Yeah, maybe I don't know, but I told you before. We're comrades! That's why we help each other out!" Ichigo yelled, gathering black energy with a red outline on his sword, preparing an attack.

"Shut the hell up! Let's finish with one blow! I'll destroy you and the guild! KUROSAKI!" the blond then enveloped his whole body with lightning.

"I'll be the one who'll defeat you!" the strawberry countered "Even if the guild dies, it'll never be yours! Because it's our home to return to!"

Both of them charged at each other with their battle cry and their respective attacks. As they collided, their powers with the colour of black and yellow respectively were combined and creating a massive explosion, consuming everything in the church. Gajeel manages to activate his **Iron Dragon's Scales **to minimize the damage on him and shielding Levy.

As the dust clears, Ichigo and Laxus' backs were facing each other, waiting for one of them to go down. Moments later, Laxus' right shoulder burst out plenty amount of blood as he slumped down on the ground. "Damn...it..." were his last words before going unconscious.

"L-Laxus, has been d-defeated." Gajeel stuttered. Then he looked back at the bluenette who is behind him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Levy replied. "So, he's really back. He looks so much stronger."

"Yeah, this guy's at a whole other level," he agreed.

Ichigo reverted to his shikai and placed his cleaver on his back as he walked towards the unmoving form of Laxus. He lifted him up and placed him on his right shoulder. _"Well, he's not as heavy as I thought."_

He looked over to Gajeel and Levy and motioned them to exit the church, "You guys go back to the guild, I'll bring him to a local clinic." They nodded but before they could take off, Ichigo ask them a favor.

"And don't tell the others I'm back. I planned to make this a surprise." He said with a small grin on his face. They nodded again with Levy smiling, thinking of how the guild will erupt to cheers when they found that their favourite Shinigami is finally back after six months, especially a certain white-haired barmaid.

As the two of them left, Ichigo looked over at the blonde on his shoulder, he can only sigh. "Come on, Laxus" he muttered "After you get treatment, you'll go see your granddad."

_"Plus, I can't wait for the Fantasia." _he thought, smiling.

* * *

**Oh hell yeah guys, I'm back! I struggled quite a little bit writing this chapter, so if you think its not good enough, I'm sorry. I'm in need of reviews, so please review! And I thinking of adding another character from another anime into the fic, maybe in a couple of chapters later, making this fic into a three way crossover. Its not concrete yet, but if you guys think its okay, then I'll do it. Cheers!  
**


	5. Understandings and Fantasia!

**A/N: To clear things up, Ichigo's past will be revealed in maybe some chapters later. AND it was also related to why he didn't have his hollow powers now. So ciao.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and Fairy Tail.**

_Previously on Fairy Tail, Ichigo successfully defeat the rampaging Laxus while Erza and Co. successfully destroyed the Thunder Palace and saving the city from mass destruction. Now, let's get ready for the Fantasia!_

* * *

Laxus' mind slowly began to kick back into gear as consciousness started to spread over his senses. His eyes twitched as he struggled to think back over what happened. The Battle of Fairy Tail, the girls turned to stone, then there was that fight between Ichigo, which he lost.

As he opened his eyes, he realized he was on a bed, his body full of bandages. With his enhanced sense of smell since he's a Dragon Slayer, he sniffed his surroundings. It smelled like an infirmary, but it smelled different from the guild infirmary, so his wild guess was he could be in a local clinic. He had no idea who brought him here. _Ichigo perhaps? _Nahh, impossible. He tried to get up but he winced in pain as his shoulders gave way. "Damn these wounds," he cursed silently, remembering how Ichigo wounded him.

"So you're finally awake," a familiar voice called out. He then heard a shuffling noise nearby the doorway and he looked over there. There stood Ichigo with his arms crossed at his chest with his trademark scowl, leaning his back against the wall.

"Tch, what are you doing here?" Laxus grunted, his face and tone showed he's annoyed at the strawberry's presence, letting him look at his pitiful state.

"Jeez, seriously?" Ichigo retorted, "I brought you here and you didn't even say thanks? Bastard."

Then a moment of silence, they didn't spoke a word for a couple of minutes, until Ichigo heard the blonde dragon slayer muttered something so soft he can't even hear it. Curious, he asked "What's that? I think I didn't hear you clearly."

Laxus muttered something again, this time its much louder. All Ichigo could made out what he said was a "...ks..". "Can you repeat it again?"

"I said thanks alright?!" Laxus snapped, not looking at Ichigo's stare "Damn, what a pain in the ass."

"Heh, you're welcome. Its what friends do right? Helping each other." the orange-haired Shinigami smirked. Upon hearing that, Laxus' eyes were wide as saucers as he hear that. He looked over at Ichigo before he quickly reverted to a scowl and looked away.

They didn't say a word for another couple of minutes, as Laxus had no idea what to say. He wouldn't admit it, but he knew he felt guilty hurting the guild. He was just trying to help the guild, to make the guild stronger. He _love_ the guild. He just wanted to make the guild better.

"You know, that's no way you make the guild better." Ichigo suddenly said, surprising the blonde, making his eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" He demanded

"Guilds are not places that gather strong mages." Ichigo said "Guilds are places for people to gather and make unbreakable bonds together. Its a place that we all can call home. They go on jobs together, protect each other, they fight together, they care together. That's what it means to have friends. No matter how strong or how weak the mages are, what makes the guild strong is the tough bonds we made. If a guild has strong people but have no bonds between them, they're not a guild at all."

Laxus was stunned by him again, those words said by the strawberry would only be said by people beyond his age, just like the old man, "You talk too much," the blonde smirked, "You sounded like the old man you know?" He finished with a laugh.

"Heh, sorry, I was just trying to sound cool you know," he smirked back, then he pushed his back against the wall and walked towards Laxus, with his arm outstretched, motioning him to take it.

"Go and apologize to the master," Ichigo said, "Accept any punishment he will give to you, but I think I know what punishment he would give you after all this fiasco."

Laxus nodded, he knew what Ichigo meant, and he was prepared to accept it. He had done carnage to the guild, it would be a fitting punishment for him.

Slowly, he reached out for his hand and grabbed it, with a small smile on his face.

As they let go, Ichigo walked towards to exit, then he stopped, looking to the back of his shoulder at Laxus, "He's at the guild," he said, "Get changed, I'll be waiting for you in five minutes."

_ This is going to be a long day._

...

At the guild, everyone was nervous as they were waiting for Erza to check up on Master Makarov's current condition. Yes, they were happy that the Battle of Fairy Tail has ended and Laxus was stopped, but master's condition was more important.

They held their breaths as Erza finally come out of the doors of the guild infirmary. They has waited agonisingly long enough about his condition. The she finally spoke, with a smile on her lips. "Thanks to Porlyusica-san, he life have been saved. Worry not, the master is safe and stable."

The guild immediately erupted to cheers upon hearing the news, fives and fist-bumping were all over the place. The news also lifted their depleted morale, which was what they needed.

"Oh yeah! Gramps is safe!" Natsu shouted as he stand on top of a table and breath out fire.

"Shut up flame brain, don't wreak the guild!" Gray yelled at him.

"Thank goodness, I have no idea what's gonna happen for a little while there," Lucy said looking at Gray with a sigh of relief.

"Gramps isn't going to kick the bucket so easily, ya know." Gray said.

"But the master is quite old. Stressing his heart more will only make his health worse." Erza informed to the whole guild. "Don't forget that, everyone."

"AYE SIR!" everyone shouted in unison.

"But are we really gonna do the Fantasia under these conditions?" Lucy doubted.

"It's what the master wants. It's precisely at times like this that we should do it." Mirajane replied.

"Juvia is also looking forward to seeing the Fantasia" Juvia declared with glee.

"You'll be participating, ya know?" Cana smirked.

"EHHHHH?" Juvia stammered.

"There you have it!" Macao and Wakaba said in unison.

"But...Juvia just joined..." Juvia shyly said, moving her index finger on the guild noticeboard, unsure of what to react.

"Is she troubled or happy about it?" Wakaba said.

"Which one is it?" Wakaba added.

"How cute." Cana teased.

"Aye! We're lucky that no one in the guild are seriously injured!" Happy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, now that you say it, was Laxus that easy to beat? How Gajeel or Natsu doesn't get seriously injured? I expected it to be quite brutal." Lucy shivered.

"You are so cold hearted, Lucy." Happy said with a mock pout.

"Shut up you cat!" Lucy recoiled.

"By the way, who defeated Laxus?" Mirajane asked.

"It was-" Erza was going to tell her when she was interrupted by Levy calling out to her.

"Erza! I have to something to tell you!" Levy called out.

"What is it?" Erza asked as she walked towards her.

"What's wrong with her?" Mirajane asked. Happy and Gray just shook their heads, having no idea, _which they knew._

"He wants to surprise the guild, Erza." Levy whispered to her ear, "So don't tell anyone yet, especially Mira."

"Ohhh, I see," the Titania smirked, knowing that the former S-class mage had a crush on the strawberry, "Okay then."

The activity in the guild ceased to a stop when a figure walked towards the guild entrance, It was Laxus, body full of bandages. He was wearing his fur coat, which was miraculously still intact. He entered the guild, getting angry glares from most of the guild members.

"Laxus" Macao said

"Why you." Wakaba growled.

"Where's the old man?" Laxus asked nonchalantly, ignoring the glares he's getting

"How dare you..." Jet said, blocking his path towards the infirmary.

"No matter how much you hang your head, you think we'll let you see the master?!" Droy exclaimed. The guild roared in support, not wanting Laxus to visit the master.

"Cease the fighting guys," a familiar voice boomed out at the guild "I'm the one who brought him to see the master."

Everyone turned to the guild entrance to see another figure standing at the guild entrance. They quickly realized who he was, surprising most of the people in the guild. They can only gasp. That orange hair, that near-permanent scowl on his face, the oversized cleaver hung on his back, the black robes. There's not mistaken it. _He has finally returned_.

Mirajane was the most surprised from all of them. Unsure on how to react, she could only stare at the man. The man who she had feelings for quite some time has returned from his first SS-class job. She missed him so much. Its been six months. She had longed to see that handsome face of his again. She could only stutter out one word. "I-Ichi-kun?"

"Ichigo!"

"You made it in time!"

"Its been six months!"

"About damn time."

"Who is he?" Lucy asked Gray "I've never seen or heard of him before."

Gray could only looked at her in shock. How could she never heard of him before, not alone _seen _him before. "He's probably the third strongest mage in Fairy Tail below Gramps and Gildarts." He replied "The Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ehhh?! Stronger than Laxus?!" Lucy said in shock."Is he the one who defeated him?"

"Yeah. He is strong, but also one of the nicest people around here." he continued "Plus, I'm sure you heard of his nickname."

"What is it?"

"The Moon Guardian."

"EHHHHHHHHH!"

"Don't worry about Laxus," Ichigo stated, ignoring the calls to him "I'll keep an eye on him." Then he looked over to Erza. "Where's the master, Erza." he asked her.

Her lips twisted into a small smile before going back to her serious look as she replied him "He's at the guild infirmary."

"H-Hey," Jet tried to protest, but he didn't manage to as Laxus had already made his way towards the infirmary door. The others could only watch, well, _not Natsu, _who was awfully and surprisingly quiet the whole time.

"LAXUS!" he yelled as he slide in front of the blonde to face him, blocking his path.

"Natsu," Laxus said, with no malicious intent in his voice, just neutral.

"That Ichigo bastard interrupted my fight, so I ain't satisfied. I'll fight you anytime, Laxus! And I won't lose!" He shouted, pointing his index finger at Laxus.

_"Tch, I'm right here you know!" _ Ichigo thought with a tick mark on his forehead.

Laxus could only stand there while Natsu rant at him, his face's expression was unreadable, people having no idea what the blonde's thinking currently. After the pinkette was finished. He stared at him before walking around Natsu and walked towards the infirmary, making Natsu annoyed.

"Oi! You haven't say anything yet! Dam-" He stopped when Laxus waved at him without turning his head head as he continued walking and enter the infirmary, making Natsu blush and some onlookers smile at the scene.

Ichigo could only smile at the scene, impressed by the maturity shown by Laxus. The blonde was slowly understanding the importance of bonds and friendship. _"About damn time you understand, Laxus," _he thought, _"With this, we fixed one of the problems in the guild. Now I'm gon-"_

"Ichi-kun?"

His thoughts were cut short when he heard a sweet female voice calling out to him. He recognised it immediately. He looked at Mirajane, whose eyes were on the verge of shedding tears. The crowd turned their gaze to the duo, with the more prominent members smirking, since they were aware of Mirajane's feelings towards him.

Ichigo clicked his tongue in annoyance, he hated being called by that nickname, "Yo Mira-san, I told you not to call me by that nickname anymore," he said with a small smile, "its been so long, how are you doing?"

Unsure of what to answer, she slowly walked towards him, "Ichi-kun, y-you're back, you're finally back," she said softly.

"Yeah, should had been back a couple of months ago if not for some complications in the job," he shrugged "Why, do you mi-umph."

He was interrupted when Mirajane picked up the pace and quickly glomped him into a full blown hug. Luckily, Ichigo managed not to fall onto his back. Her arms hugging his waist tightly, didn't want to let go. Immediately, she started crying onto his chest, pouring out her feelings._ He feels so warm, I feel safe around him._

"No letter, not one single letter you sent to me. Do you know how much I miss you? You baka," she said, her voice muffed by his chest, but he can hear it was full of concern, "For six months you didn't send a letter, do you know how worried I am? I waited, waited and waited. I thought something had happened to you. So please, don't make me worry like that again."

Ichigo felt a pang on his chest. He hated seeing girls cry, especially Mira. He sworn he will make her happy and never make her cry again since _the incident_. He felt so guilty making her worry like that. He moved his left hand over her right cheek and wiped the tears, making her eyes widen and blush from the contact. He then returned her embrace, wrapping his arms around her hourglass figure.

"Yeah," Ichigo told her with a serene look on his face, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Mira-san,"

The crowd then erupted to cheers seeing them all lovey-dovey in public. Oh how they would make a cute couple.

"The two lovebirds are reunited!"

"So cute and romantic!"

"Lucky bastard."

"I feel so jealous."

The two immediately let go of the embrace and averted their gaze from each other while blushing like a tomato upon hearing the cheers. For Ichigo, he didn't took it quite well.

"Oi! We're not together okay?" He denied frantically, balling his fists "What the hell!"

"Don't deny it, " Cana smirked at him, "we all can see how you look at her, since you're blushing like a storm now."

"Protect her like a man, Ichigo!" Elfman proclaimed.

"About damn time you two should get together, bastard," Gray said.

"They liiiiiiked each other" Happy rolled his tongue.

Before Ichigo could deny any further, someone yelled loudly for the guild to hear, "LETS THROW A PARTY FOR ICHIGO'S RETURN AND THE FANTASIA!"

"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

All embarrassment Ichigo felt earlier has gone now. He's now smiling. Its been six months and the guild is just as noisy and annoying as it was. All the reason why Ichigo_ loved _the guild so much.

_"Different building, same old guild." _he thought.

...

After a few minutes and during Laxus' little talk with Makarov

Fairy Tail was still as loud as Ichigo could remember as the party of his return and the upcoming Fantasia which was postponed to tomorrow night were still going on. He was sitting at a table with Lucy, Cana, Erza and Mirajane around him with Happy on the table while there's a wide scale brawl escalating nearby, which obviously Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Elfman were involved.

Mirajane and the others were telling him all what he missed from his six-month absence at the guild. First, they talked about the formation of the strongest team consisting of Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy, which made Ichigo sweating like bullets, knowing how destructive the first three mages are. They also told him how they defeat one of Zeref's demons known as Lullaby, which he wasn't surprised.

They also told him about how Natsu stole a S-class mission which he succeeded in completing but with punishment, the incident at the Tower of Heaven, and the war with Phantom Lord. What Ichigo didn't tell them was during his job, as word spread fast about the war, he along with Mystogan, defeated all Phantom Lord subdivisions by themselves.

Halfway through their conversation, they heard a loud battle cry which was recognised as Natsu's. Apparently, he was running towards Ichigo with his fist cocked back.

"Ichigo!" Natsu yelled, "Fight me!"

Sighed in annoyance, Ichigo just waited for him to come nearer before he slammed his fist on Natsu's head and slammed him on the ground, "Six months I'm not around and he still haven't changed," he grunted, "how annoying,"

The others just chuckled at the scene, until Mira asked him, "So Ichi-kun, how's the job? Did it go well?"

"Tch, the power lacrima on the ship broke on my way to the job location and on my way home," Ichigo replied, "So not impressed. The pay was worth it though."

"The job was outside Fiore right?" Erza asked.

"Yeah," the strawberry answered, "the job is to destroy monsters and demons that were terrorizing the country of Caelum. They were quite a tough nut to crack but I can manage."

_"Wow, he must be really strong since he said that without any quiver in his voice," _Lucy thought shivering.

"You're leaking juice, Lucy," Happy said nonchalantly.

"Its sweat you cat!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh yeah," Ichigo suddenly said, looking at Lucy "You must be new here. I've never seen you before." he finished making everybody face faulted_, now you only took notice of her?_

"Yes!" Lucy said cheerfully, "I just joined a few weeks ago. My name's Lucy! Nice to meet you!" She finished with a smile, with Ichigo smiled and greet her back.

"Well, what about her?" Ichigo asked, pointing his thumb at Juvia which is standing near the brawl with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh, she is Juvia," Cana replied, "She was a Phantom Lord member but that's the past now. Isn't she cute?" She then proceeded to drink from her trusty barrel.

"I was just wondering why is she standing there without fear but with hearts in her eyes?" Ichigo asked with a sweat drop.

"Aye! She's looking at Gray. She liiiiiikes him!" Happy exclaimed, getting chuckles from around him.

"Oh that ice dude huh?" Ichigo grinned "I wonder why he haven't noticed it yet?"

_"You're the one to talk." _thought everyone with a sweat drop, while Mira had a slight disappointment in her face.

"Plus, I heard the the Fantasia was postponed until tomorrow while I was on the way here, is it true? Ichigo asked.

"Yes, master wasn't feeling well today so we postponed it," Erza replied.

"Man, just when I was looking forward for today," Ichigo sighed.

"Have you already prepared your part in the Fantasia, Ichi-kun?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, I-" Ichigo did a double take, "Wait, I didn't say I will participate in the Fantasia, didn't I?"

"But you didn't say you will only watch the Fantasia," Cana smoothly countered while smirking, "Mira told me that before you leave, you told her that you will make it back home before the Fantasia, and you never said anything else."

That completely caught Ichigo off guard. He planned that when he came back he just wanna watch the Fantasia from his apartment which was located at the central path where the Fantasia will be held, now he was told he will be _participating _in this? "_Real smooth, Ichigo, real smooth,"_ he silently cursed.

Then the door of the guild infirmary opened and Laxus was walking out of the door. The build suddenly went quiet, including the ongoing brawl. There was clearly tension in the guild. Some were whispering at each other while some were glaring at him in disgust.

Laxus was walking towards the exit of the guild when he suddenly stopped and stood next to Ichigo who wasn't looking at him. The others were glancing at each other nervously at the scene. Laxus then muttered something to Ichigo which only the people at his table could only hear. Ichigo nodded and stood up and was starting to take a step when he felt a tug on his right arm. It was Mira who stood up as well.

"Ichi-kun," Mira said, "is it okay?" Ichigo chuckled lightly in response.

"Don't worry, Mira-san," Ichigo replied, a small smile forming on his lips, "He won't hurt me. I already beat the sense out of him." He then tugged his arm slightly to let go of the grip and walked towards the exit. Mira just stood there, a slight pink hue forming on her cheeks.

_"His words were always full of assurance and confidence," _she thought with a smile, her blush still present.

Erza, crossing her arms, just smiled looked at the scene, she then break the silence by shouting, "Okay everyone, its time to prepare for the Fantasia!"

"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHH!'

"I'm gonna practice really hard for tomorrow!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Juvia will do her best!" Juvia declared happily.

...

After a few minutes at South Gate Park

"So, how's the talk between you and Makarov-ossan?" Ichigo asked Laxus. They were under the big tree where Team Shadow Gear were crucified during the war with Phantom Lord. "What punishment did he gave you?"

Laxus hesitated for a while before replying him, "He excommunicated me."

"Well, I'm not surprised," Ichigo said with a straight tone. "You threaten your own comrades and even harmed them. This is not something Makarov-ossan can easily forgive you, y'know? You can understand why he did that right? That's how he protect the guild since his predecessors."

"Yeah, I know that," Laxus said with a calm expression, "I just...wanted to help the guild, and I...never thought I do it the wrong way, and I'm sorry for that."

"Heh, finally back too your senses huh?" the strawberry smirked, "Just relax a little would ya? You will view the world much different than before."

"You really sound like the old man," the blonde teased him, which made him to grow a tick mark on his forehead.

"You said that already, so just shut the hell up," Ichigo said in annoyance, then he looked behind his shoulder, "Plus, there's some people waiting to talk to you."

Laxus looked behind Ichigo's back and wasn't pretty surprised when he saw three familiar people standing there, faces full on concern. There stood the three members of the Raijinshuu, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen. They were slightly bandaged from the injuries they get during the civil war.

As Laxus was going to say a word to Ichigo, he saw him walking away. Before he could go any further, he turned his head and told him, "We would meet again someday, Laxus," he finished with a smile.

Laxus just stared at him and sighed, before he smiled back at him, "Yeah, thank you, Kurosaki."

Ichigo nodded at him before he flash stepped away, possibly to the guild, leaving Laxus to deal with his team.

...

Nighttime at Magnolia

Fireworks boomed all over the night beautiful sky as the crowd gathered at the central path to witness the Fantasia Parade. It began at nine o'clock with the appearance of a statue Happy sitting atop a fish-styled float with two bunny-styled floats following close behind. Dancers ringed around them as a dressed up Droy, Jet, Max and Alzack soon followed on a fruit-styled float.

After that was a heart-styled float with Bisca, Lucy and Levi wearing short dresses and waving fans around cheerleader style. Following close behind was Elfman in full beast mode on a old castle themed mode roaring like a protector to the castle. Atop of the castle sat a beautiful large pink rose which it bloomed to reveal Mirajane in it. Next was Gray and Juvia dressed as king and queen with an ice castle they had created standing right behind them on their own float.

After that was Erza dressed in an beautiful armour called her 'Demonstration Armor' which was basically a white and red dress with knight markings on it, a white breastplate, white and yellow gauntlets as she used her telekinesis to spin various swords around her in a circle. Then she requipped to a more revealing armor as she danced gracefully with her swords on her hands.

Ichigo was next with a floor of desolate, brown, craggy land dotted with dead trees and some boulders on his float (A/N: similar to Urahara's training ground.) with a wide arc of hard sand in a semi-circle behind him. He crouched to the ground and concentrated his reiatsu on his hand and touch the ground. As he did that, hundreds of swords, each resembling Zangetsu, but none exactly identical, surfaced and scattered randomly around him. (A/N: Similar to his bankai training.)

_"Thanks for the assist, Zangetsu-ossan," _Ichigo said in his mindscape.

**_"Its a waste of my abilities, no doubt, but I'll always help you no matter what. Do as you wish, Ichigo."_**Zangetsu replied.

After that, he concentrated his reiatsu on all of his swords and they glow blue in colour before they were levitating off the ground. A few minutes later, with full concentration, Ichigo managed to wrote the words "FAIRY TAIL" with his swords hovering in the sky.

Next was Master Makarov's float where he stood atop and wore what seemed to be a large red hat wearing green pants, a yellow shirt with purple sleeves, a pink tie, red gloves, a long yellow tail and a red hat with pointy yellow ears as he danced...funkily, getting sweatdrops from some of the people who were watching. Finally Natsu was at the back of the parade with crimson flames flickering behind him as he walked with Happy sitting on one of the small green creatures that were pulling the mobile torches. Natsu looked up to the sky and lobbed a few fireballs into the sky, letting them explode like fireworks.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Laxus watched the Fantasia parade smiling, looking at his grandfather as he remembered the times when he was younger.

Flashback starts

_As the Fantasia is around the corner, a young Laxus and Makarov were walking around the streets when Laxus remembered something about the Fantasia._

_"Ji-ji! Aren't you going to participate in the Fantasia this time?" Laxus asked, earning the attention of said man._

_"This is your big moment you know?" Makarov replied him, "I'll be watching from the stands."_

_"I wonder if I'll be able to see where you are..." the young blonde trailed off, thinking that his grandfather's height is quite a touchy subject to him, but Makarov just shrugged it off._

_"Don't worry about me," Makarov said._

_Laxus put his index finger on his chin doing a think pose before a lightbulb lit off on his head, having an idea. "Then, in the middle of the parade..." he proceeded to lift up his hand, with his thumb and index finger opened while his three other fingers are closed in a fist like a gun sign pointing upwards. "I'll go like this!"_

_"What's that?" Makarov asked._

_"A message," he replied, "It means that even if I can't see where you are, I'm always looking at you Ji-ji!" Laxus exclaimed happily._

_Makarov was silent for a while when his opened his eyes, shedding tears in happiness."Laxus..."_

Flashback ends  


Laxus smiled as he proceeded to lift his right hand and did the sign he created. He then looked over to his grandfather who was still dancing like an idiot._ "Still the same old fool," _he thought smiling before he turned around and leave. But before he walked any further, a sudden realization came upon him as he looked at the corner of his eye, he saw Makarov doing the hand sign he created. He turned around and he saw the other mages followed suit and did the sign with smirks, grins and wide smiles as fireworks went off above the town.

His eyes lastly darted to Ichigo, who was looking straight at him with an expressionless face as their gazes were locked at each other. A few moments later, the Shinigami's face slowly smirked as he raised his hand to the sky in a similar sign.

Seeing the scene occuring around him, Laxus' feelings went overdrive as he started crying, regretting every action he did to the guild, realizing how much of a fool he is."Ji-ji..." he whispered. Unable to contain his emotions, he tearfully turned around and continued walking.

_"Even if can't see you...Even is we're seperated far apart...I'll always be watching you. I'll watch over you forever." _Makarov said.

_"Yeah, thank you, Ji-ji...and thank you again, Kurosaki...for having faith in me..." _Laxus said.

_"Yeah...till we meat again, Laxus..." _Ichigo replied.

"There's way more to go!" Natsu yelled, "I'm all fired up!"

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted.

"WE'RE FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS!" Natsu exclaimed proudly, earning cheers from the crowd.

Ichigo just looked at the scene around him. Apart from being a little disappointed from not getting the rest he badly needed, he was actually a little glad from participating in the parade. Being able to witness the parade is one thing, but being able to be a part of it is completely different. Heck, Ichigo would lie to himself if he deny that he actually enjoyed every second of it. He was glad he joined the guild. He never felt happier.

_Heh, today wasn't such a bad day after all._

* * *

**And there you have it! Well, not much action going on in this chapter, and a little bit of IchixMira. Just hope you guys like it! Cheers!  
**


	6. The Meaningful Quote

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and Fairy Tail**.

* * *

Its been a week since the Harvest Festival came to a close and the town of Magnolia had finally returned to their original peaceful and relaxing atmosphere. Ichigo had never felt relaxed for so long now. Man, how he missed that feeling. The SS-class job did a number to him and he decided to not take jobs for these few weeks to recuperate and relax, plus he was financially secure after that job since the job he took has a really high pay.

Naturally, the excommunication of Laxus from the guild came as a big shock to everyone, and of course the only person who was really pissed off at it was Natsu, who whine to the master the day before, ranting about 'This isn't right!', 'We're still comrades!', 'Rematch!, and 'I'll get stronger!'. It took Erza to shut him up and tell him to understand how the master feels.

As for the master, he even tried to take responsibility for his grandson's actions and step down from his position. Everyone tried to convince him to stay but in the end, Freed, who shaved his head as a sign of repentance, told him to not step down for his grandson's sake and if he do, it will punish him even further. That was enough to convince him to give up stepping down and continue as the master of the guild.

Speaking of Freed, the other members of the Raijinshuu started to, slowly but surely come to terms open up more to the guild. Incidentally, ever after the harvest festival, Erza spent a lot of her time sitting alone. Ichigo got the slightest idea of what she was disturbed about. When she told him about her past, courtesy of a lost bet when she lost to Ichigo in a duel, she told him about her past as a slave on the Tower of Heaven and a boy with blue hair and a tattoo on his right side of his face. Learning that Mystogan had the same face with him possibly made Erza confused.

And last for not least, the result for the Miss Fairy Tail contest had been announced. As Ichigo looked at the results, he was convinced that Mira would be at one of the top 3 places. But when he doesn't see her name on it, he couldn't help wonder but why. Mira is a beautiful, curvaceous girl with a really loving personality that would made guys' hearts melt.

Being curious, he walked over to the bar and asked Mira what she performed during the contest, but she was unable to answer because it was embarrassing. So Cana filled him in on how she changed her face into Happy's and Gajeel's, making him ROFL-ed and earning a smack on the head from an embarrassed and blushing Mira and an adorable pout from her, which made Ichigo to tease her even more.

Its almost 10 in the morning and Ichigo, still wearing the same attire with his cleaver on his back, was sitting on a stool at the bar drinking his orange juice. He can't help by being a little surprised when the guild was so much quieter than before. Its was not really a bad thing since he can finally relax without any brawls happening. But he felt a little bored, and he was unconsciously hoping the guild is much more lively right now. He broke up of his stupor when he heard Mira's voice calling him at the other side of the bar. "Ichi-kun, how's your morning?"

"Relaxing," he replied, with that scowl on his face, "but a little bored. Man, I need some spark in my life right now."

Mira can't help but chuckle at her crush. As if on cue, a pink blur came running into the build and held up a challenging fist at him, he then shouted, "ICHIGO, I'M BORED, FIGHT ME!"

Happy then came flying by into the guild, saying "Na-Natsu, he will eradicate you."

"I don't care! This is payback for not letting me fight Laxus! I will show him how much I've grown stronger this past six months!" Natsu declared.

The guild went from quieter to a deafening silence, anticipating Ichigo's answer. Ichigo sighed half-heartedly but conceded nevertheless, he was bored, and a little spar wouldn't do any harm, "Sure why not? I want to get rid of this boredom anyway."

The whole guild exploded into noise as the mages all began shouting excitedly at the prospect. Ichigo began walking towards the exit before a mighty feminine voice roared above the rest. "ICHIGO!"

Instantly the guild went quiet as the Titania of Fairy Tail walked forward. Everybody watched her without making any noice as she walked towards the Shinigami. Stopping a metre from him, she stared at him in the eyes. They then began a staring contest that seemed to freeze the guild in time. Eventually though, Erza broke it when she smirked, "Ichigo, once you're done with Natsu, I request a new duel between us."

The guild them erupted into cheers louder than before at the prospect of a second duel between the two strongest swordsman. Ichigo's scowl turned into a lopsided grin and a nod turned the volume even louder as they started the bet on who will win. Unsurprisingly' most of them went into the orange-haired strawberry's favor, as Natsu then pulled him on his arm and dragged him out of the guild. Ichigo can't help but smile at the scene, some things just never change.

...

At South Park Gate, Ichigo and Natsu were standing face-to-face with a few metres between them as the whole guild and some citizens gathered around them to witness the fight. They were all cheering loudly in the growing shadows of twilight, each person's face lit up in excitement. Looking over at Natsu, Ichigo was happy and slightly amused as he see Natsu doing some stretching. Looks like he was gonna take this seriously.

Once finally ready, Natsu looked over and grinned. "Alright! I'm totally gonna kick your ass so get ready for it!"

Ichigo then took his sword from his back and stabbed it onto the ground, much to everyone's surprise, "Heh, don't hold back at me then," he smirked.

Pissed off at him for not using at his sword, Natsu yelled at him, "You're not going full out?! That's it! I will make you regret it! I'll turn into a smouldering crisp!"

Slightly amused, Ichigo snorted, looks like his bragging mouth hasn't changed at all, he then outstretched his palm at him and made a 'come at me' motion, "Try me."

Erza then walked forward and stopped between them. She had decided to ref the match and was watching on keenly. Checking both participants, she nodded before bringing her hand down in a sharp chop. "Begin!"

Lighting up his fist into flames, Natsu cried a loud battle cry as he charged at Ichigo. Again he attacked recklessly, wild and powerful punches flying in from all conceivable angles, desperately looking for an opening. With Ichigo's fast dodging at his attacks, there was none.

He charged again with his right flame-enveloped fist cocked back. Instead, Ichigo waited for his attack to hit him, much to Natsu's surprise. Grinning, Natsu throws his punch at him. His grin faltered as he saw Ichigo caught it with his reiatsu coated right palm. Not done yet, with his fist still in the strawberry's hand, Natsu, lighting up his right leg, attempted to roundhouse kicked him. Unfortunately, Ichigo blocked it with his left arm. With the dragon slayer's fist still on his palm, Ichigo flung him towards the large tree that Levy, Jet and Droy had been attached to.

Ichigo was impressed, who would ever thought Natsu, the idiotic dragon slayer, actually _used_ his brain in a battle? That quick roundhouse kick at him even though his fist was caught took him a little him by surprise. And he also realized the heat of his flame was hotter too. He smirked, its been six months but he could definitely tell Natsu had grown stronger since then.

Instantly, The fiery mage easily righted himself, his feet touching down solidly on the bark before pushing off powerfully. He cried out in excitement as he flew towards Ichigo, his fist raised and encased in a large flame. Ichigo just leaned back slightly as Natsu just went past him, slightly amused as Natsu hit the ground and create a crater. Flipping quite gracefully, Natsu landed on his feet.

Looking down at the crater before him, Ichigo taunted, smirking at Natsu, "Is that all you could do? Your speed and movements are slower than before. Heck, your flame is less hot now."

Natsu just grinned widely and exploded into flames in response. "Don't underestimate me yet! I'm just getting warmed up!"

Using his **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**, Natsu headbutted an unsuspecting Ichigo st his stomach. Wincing slightly, Ichigo flipped a few metres behind him, that headbutt really pack a punch. Getting serious now, Ichigo waited as Natsu charged at him with his whole body on fire, still using his **Sword Horn**. Just before the pink-haired mage was able to connect his attack at him, Ichigo disappeared in a flash step and reappeared above him who was still charging forward. The spectators gasped as they saw Ichigo's whole body was covered in white lightning. Wasting no time, Ichigo landed as axe kick at Natsu back, slamming him onto the ground, creating a crater and making him screamed in pain. All of that happened in just under a second.

_"Looks like I was finally able to use the technique _she _taught me without any problems," _Ichigo thought with a smirk as he flipped away from the wreck.

The others were stunned by the sudden display of prowess by the strawberry. They all stood there with their mouths hanging wide open, unsure of how to react.

"W-Was that-" Lucy shivered, tried to form a sentence, but found she was unable to do so.

"A new technique?" Cana finished.

"I've never seen it before." Gray remarked.

"Damn, that headbutt actually hurt." Ichigo said, holding his stomach as he jogged towards Natsu, who was trying to get up from the rubble, but was unable to do so. Ichigo knelt beside him as the crowd began to cheer wildly. Ichigo then sling Natsu's left arm over his right shoulder as he helped Natsu get up, his body covered in multiple bruises.

Happy floated over from the crowd and landed beside his friend, patting his face in comfort. "It's ok Natsu, I know you can't talk right now so I'll say I give up for you. You didn't look as pathetic as I expected though! You managed to last a little while before Ichigo destroyed you."

"S-shut up," Natsu stuttered, "I-I'm not done yet,"

"You're the one who should shut up," Ichigo said slightly annoyed, "Look at you. You looked beat up, and you can't even talk properly. Rest and heal first."

Nodding slightly as he tried to regain his breath, Ichigo told Happy to carry Natsu to the guild infirmary and the cat complied. He then looked to Erza. She grinned at him, raising a hand. "Ichigo wins. Now..." Stepping forward, the female mage eyed him almost hungrily. "Everyone stand back. I wish to be able to have as much fun as possible."

The crowd quietened a little and whispers began filtering through the mages as they all excitedly waited for the match to begin. As Ichigo heard a loud call, he sighed. Looks like Cana had decided to start up a betting pool, again, and already had several mages throwing down wads of money with more running up every second.

Walking to their starting positions, Erza can't help but being curious at his new technique, she then asked, "Ichigo, what was that technique you used just now? I never seen anything like it."

"Ah, that was **Shunko**, a technique Yo...my former teacher taught me long ago," Erza could hear a slight tone of sadness when he said 'former teacher', but she shrugged it off, not wanting to barge in his privacy, he continued,"It is an advanced battle technique which combines my **Hakuda** techniques and **Kido **techniques. It is an ultra-powerful technique in which one drives **Kido** into one's arms and legs. The **Kido** itself can be controlled and fired at opponents from the body. I was finally able to master it not long ago, but I still have difficulties controlling it."

"Impressive," Erza complimented, she then called out to mages despite never taking her eyes of Ichigo's. "Who will ref our match?"

"I will, if you promise you both won't destroy anything. Those paperwork are killing me."

Looking over, Erza's face softened and she chuckled. "A fine idea Master. This means I can let lose a little more though."

Sweat dropping, Makarov scratched his cheek. "Uh, just make sure you don't go too overboard ok?"

Slightly amused, Ichigo answered him, "Can't promise anything, but I'll try." He then looked around as the crowd began calling out, some encouraging him while others supported Erza. Despite the differences in opinion though, one thing was certain and that was that this fight was going to be impressive.

Erza smirked and began to glow as her magic took over her body. Her first lot of clothing disappeared for a moment before a new set of fabrics wrapped around her. The light faded revealing Erza now standing in cheetah printed armour.

The bra, shoulder plates, knee pads and even the fluffy ears now attached to her head had the distinctive print on them. Blue arm warmers covered her forearms, a loop around each middle finger to stop them sliding around. A pair of bikini length leather short shorts covered her modesty, a strange knee length cape hanging from her belt. Mid shin length metal shoes covered her feet, but the armour itself looks segmented and light. From the top of them rose blue stockings that were coloured the same as her arm warmers, stopping mid way up her thighs. A single short range sword was clasped in her right hand, the actual guard being a deep red.

Grabbing his hilt of his sword still stabbed onto the ground, Ichigo grinned, even though he slightly blushed by her armour. He was now less shy and uncomfortable around girls who showed too much skin, a old weakness Cana teased him before, but since he joined the guild, he got over that weakness. Never thought joining Fairy Tail actually changed him, even though its a little.

"The **Flight Armour **huh?" Ichigo said, "Hope you improved your speed in this armour since our first fight."

"You'll be surprised." Erza smirked back.

Looking to the Master, they both nodded. Sighing worriedly at what was to come, Makarov gave them each one last stern look. "Alright, I want this fight kept to this park. Do NOT destroy anything, or I will be forced to punish you both. Are we clear?"

Shivering slightly, both of them said in unison, "Yes, master."

Nodding once, Makarov grinned. "Good. With that out of the road, you may now begin!"

Both of them stare at each other for a second before they disappeared in a blur as sounds of swords clashing at each other and blurs were heard and appeared across the area. Everyone watching were screaming their lungs out as they struggled to follow the intense fight happening right before their eyes. Many also jumped back as they felt a gust of wind pass mere inches from them as the two fighters flickered past them.

"T-they're fast!" Lucy stammered.

"Told ya the fight will be interesting," Gray said

"They're fast like a man!" Elfman proclaimed.

"Er, Elfman, Erza's a girl," Mira corrected him.

"More like a monster to me," Jet sweated.

With Ichigo, he had already managed to nick Erza a couple of times with his sword, his current speed being slightly better than hers, even though he held back a little. The woman was putting up a fantastic fight however as the speed she wielded her sword with was enough to make even the greatest samurai jealous. Charging in again, he watched as Erza grabbed the sword in a double grip and lifted it above her head.

Ichigo managed to block the incoming swing, holding his swords in a double grip as well. They locked their swords for a moment when Ichigo let go one of his hands off his sword and curled his thumb and middle finger inwardly. Erza was confused at the motion, until Ichigo flicked his finger with enough physical force to send her flying to the large tree, surprising everyone.

"H-He did that with only a flick of a finger..." Lucy trailed off.

"He's a monster!" Droy yelled.

Jumping out of the dust cloud, Erza charged at him again, wielding her sword on her left hand and swing it veritcally at him, only for Ichigo to block it with his side f his sword. Erza then opened her right fist as her right hand glowed yellow in colour. A second sword appeared on her hand and she lifted it abover her head and swing it down. Ichigo was slightly surprised as he released his left hand off his sword and concentrating his **Shunko **on his left arm, effectively blocking her. She then jumped and kicked Ichigo on the torso with both of her legs. The kick pushed them a few metres between them, with Ichigo wincing slightly.

"You took me by surprise with that finger flick of yours," Erza said, "That was impressive."

"Heh, you think I won't improve in my six months not around here?" Ichigo said with mock hurt, "And you improved quite a lot as well."

"I know," Erza smirked, "Now, I'll stop holding back." She then activated her Magic Aura, which was red in colour, slightly increasing the pressure around them.

"Me neither," Ichigo agreed. He then activated his **Shunko**, a white lightning enveloping his body.

"T-That was holding back?!" Lucy said in a surprised tone.

"They're really monsters!" Jat and Droy cowered in fear.

Erza disappeared in a blur and appeared right above Ichigo as she swung her sword down, making his eyes widen at her increase in speed. Regaining his composure, Ichigo caught her sword between both of his hands, much to her surprise. He pulled the sword or of her grasp and proceeded to give her a roundhouse kick at he side of her torso, making her shriek in pain at his sudden increase in strength and sending her flying a long distance away.

As she land on her back, Erza's eyes widen as she saw Ichigo disappeared and reappeared in front in her, his sword above him. Erza just managed to summon two swords and blocked the incoming swing on her. She was struggling to held back as Ichigo kept pushing his sword down on her. She was able to summon all her remaining strength to deflect the attack. The shinigami skidded a few metres back before stopping, deactivating his **Shunko**. The technique really drained him as he only mastered it recently.

Erza was panting as well. As expected, Ichigo is still as strong as always. She was able to actually keep up at the strawberry, but she can't help it to feel that he was still holding back at her. Heck, he didn't even use his bankai yet, which confirmed her suspicions. She known it for a long time but now she was convinced, this guy's level is as high as Gildarts himself!

She broke out of stupor when Ichigo called out at her, "Hey, why don't we prepare our final attack? I really want to end this quickly."

"I was thinking the same thing," Erza then enveloped herself in yellow light and when it was gone, she was wearing another armour.

The armour she's wearing now is black sporting some silver trimming. A distinctive feature of the armor is its pair of wings, which are reminiscent of those of a Dragon or a bat. Around Erza's neck is a neck guard decorated by several gems, and, while wearing this armor, her long scarlet hair is tied up in a high ponytail, with two bangs framing her face. Her large shoulderpads, each composed of two silver-edged plates one over the other, sport silver crosses on them too, and flank the high collar, whose shape is reminiscent of that of a dress.

The silver-edged breastplate reveals a fair amount of Erza's cleavage and belly, with plates flanking her hips and reaching down to her very large waistguard, composed of very long, silver-edged plates shaped like feathers and decorated by silver crosses. The waistguard leaves the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark indument. The slim gauntlets come equipped with prominent protection for her hands, each sporting silver patterns. The plates guarding her legs are sliver-edged on her thighs and knees, but pitch black dark on her metal greaves.

"Now," Ichigo said, his eyes glowed blue in color, "why don't we use our resolve?"

Erza don't understand what he meant at first, but then her eyes were wide open as if she remembered something. She then smirked at him, remembering what he said during their first fight.

Flashback starts a year and a half ago

At South Gate Park, Erza was panting heavily and kneeling on one knee as she and Ichigo were standing a few metres between them. She was trickling blood from her forehead and her **Black Wing Armour** sustained a lot of damage. They were fighting for half an hour now and she hasn't even land a cut on him. He just joined a few months ago and she was weaker than him. She hated it.

"Erza," Ichigo called out, "I'll tell you why you failed to land a solid hit on me," her ears perked up and he shot up looking at Ichigo intently, he continued. "That's because you don't have the intent to kill."

Erza's face then show a mixture of confusion and anger, "I don't kill, our guild has a strict policy-"

"Of not killing anyone, even enemies, I know," Ichigo interjected, "But with the intent to kill doesn't mean you have to kill anyone. You just have to injure them till they can't move, right?"

"I was like you before, but Ur...my sensei told me something," Erza listened intently at what Ichigo wanted to say, not wanting to miss a word, "_There is nothing, but fear reflected in your sword. When you dodge, you're afraid of getting killed. When you attack, you're afraid of killing someone. Even when you try to protect someone, you're afraid of letting them die. Yes, your sword speaks to me only of absurd fear. What's necessary in a fight isn't fear. Nothing can be born of that. When you dodge, "I won't let them cut me." If you protect someone, "I won't let them die." If you attack, "I will defeat them." Well, can't you see the resolve to kill you in my sword?"_

Upon hearing those, Erza looked at him in surprise as Ichigo raised up his sword with a blue aura swirling around him. She noticed his sword and his eyes were glowing blue in colour as well. The pressure around them was heavy and rocks were levitating off the ground. The small crowd consisting of Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Cana, Mira and Levy were struggling to breathe at the heavy pressure, except Makarov.

Erza still looked at him with the same look before she slowly steeled her gaze. She gripped her sword hilt tightly and slowly standing up. As she was staring at him, Ichigo realized her eyes were glowing red in colour. The small crowd were watching intently, unsure of what happens next.

(A/N: Play the Bleach OST: Number One's One Else, it fits the mood.) Erza then activated her magic aura as she slowly raise up her sword above her head. As she raise up her sword, winds swirl around her in an anticlockwise direction and her whole body was glowing in a red outline.

Ichigo looked on in interest as he looked into Erza's eyes. Her eyes were indeed glowing in red in colour and has a familiar look in it. It was a look of determination with the intent to strike, the intent to kill. Her sword was also starting to glow red in colour. He smirked at the developments.

"Excellent," Ichigo complimented.

The others just looked on in astonishment as Ichigo's and Erza's swords were glowing brightly. The pressure around them were starting to get heavier upon activation of Erza's magic aura. Even Makarov was starting to sweat.

"W-what pressure," Gray remarked.

"Those swords..." Mira trailed off.

"Are calling out," Levy finished.

"They're are calling out at each other, they want to cut so badly the can't stand it anymore." Makarov said in awe.

With Ichigo and Erza, they were holding a staring contest with their glowing swords raised up high. A while later, they took a step back simultaneously, preparing an attack. With a loud battle cry, they stepped forward and swing their swords down, releasing a large blue ray of energy. The attack collided and instantaneously created a massive explosion. (A/N: Song ends here.)

Trees were uprooted and rocks were dissolved into nothing as Gray quickly created an ice Shield to shield the others from the explosion. As the explosion receded, they were stunned and speechless at what they're seeing.

Ichigo and Erza are standing around a land where it was deeply cut in an 'X' formation. They were standing at the edge. Ichigo's black robes were slightly tattered while Erza's armor was miraculously still intact. She was panting.

"See? You _can _muster the resolve." Ichigo said with a grin.

The Titania just smirked back at him as she was still out of breath.

Flashback Ends

"Well, I'm waiting." Ichigo said.

Erza contemplated the suggestion for a while before she shook her head, smirking, "No, We would destroy the whole park if we did that."

"Oh really?" Ichigo shot back, "Looks like I've no choice then." He then focused his reiatsu into his sword as he stood in a familiar stance. Erza widened her eyes as she recognized it immediately.

**"Getsuga Tensho!"** he yelled his trademark attack's name. He swings his sword at Erza and a ray of blue energy with the shape of a moon was released. Erza quickly countered the attack with her own version of the **Getsuga Tensho**.

**"Moon Flash!" **she yelled. She then slashed her sword in a cross pattern. Two similar rays of energy was released and collided with Ichigo's attack, creating an small scale explosion. As the explsion receded, Erza realized Ichigo was nowhere to be seen. She started to look around when...

**"Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro," **Ichigo said as he reappeared behind her and pointed his index finger at her back. He generated a yellow spark of energy and summoned six wide beams which slammed into her target midsection. Erza panicked as she realized she was unable to move.

"Shit, I was careless," She muttered under her breath as she felt a cold, metallic object pressed at her neck. Slowly looking over her shoulder, Erza saw Ichigo staring back at her with his sword carefully placed on her left neck. "Told ya I wanna end this quickly." He smirked.

Sighing in defeat, Erza smiled and hung her head. "I yield."

Having watched the last few seconds of the fight in relative silence, the mages of Fairy Tail suddenly exploded into life, a massive cheer going off as well as everyone went to congratulate Ichigo for inflicting the strongest female in the guild's second loss.

Putting his sword on his back, Stepping back, Ichigo looked down as Erza turned and extended a hand. "That was a good fight, though I hope that I could finally beat you." she said with mock hurt.

Ichigo just smirked, "We'll see about that."

...

Everyone was back at the guild celebrating the impressive fight as Ichigo was sitting at the bar drinking his orange juice. Though Erza had put a good fight, he hoped there would be someone that will pushed him to the limits till he have to use his bankai. And this Gildarts character he had been compared with since the fight made him intrigued at him. He wanted to see how strong the person is.

Natsu had quickly recovered and was now sitting as close to Ichigo as he could possibly muster, hounding him for another fight. "So, you should fight me again! Like, tomorrow! It's too dark now, so what do you say?"

Gray, looking at Ichigo's annoyed scowl, seemed to take offence to this as he was just as eager to try his luck against the strawberry. "Shut up for one second, you annoying lizard! You've already been thrashed, so go sit down in the corner like a good little reptile and at least wait a week before coming back to bother us all!"

Spinning around to face the ice mage, Natsu habitually rose to the challenge, flames seeming to explode behind his eyes in a rather painful looking way. "Ha! Sit down yourself, we all know you'd get smashed by Ichigo is half the time it took for him to beat me! I'm just taking your place so people have something interesting to watch!"

The temperature around the mage dropped to freezing cold in a second, doing so while taking off his shirt unconsciously. "Come on candle wax, keep pushing it."

An opposing heat quickly rose to fight the cold snap. "Watch it, droopy eyes."

They were just about to fall down into another scrap when Elfman stepped in, his massive hands clamping down on their heads and lifting them into the air. "While it is always manly to have a fight, I suggest you wait for the moment. Natsu, you had your go so wait your turn. Gray, you may want to wait until after I fought Ichigo anyway so you have a slightly worn out opponent."

Glaring at the giant, they lashed out and sent him flying across the room with duel calls of, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Sighing in annoyance, Ichigo continued to drink his orange juice when he, along with others, heard a really, _really_, familiar voice shouting 'cools' in a distance. Ichigo's ears pricked at the voice. Damn, he hated that man. Everything about that man just screamed 'irritating'. Rapid footsteps brought Ichigo's attention back to the door and he was just in time to see an extremely excited male slide through the opening on his knees.

"Cool...Cool! COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! FAIRY TAIL IS COOOOOOOOOOOL!"

Ichigo's worse nightmare come back to haunt him. The first time he was interviewed by him, he was practically getting harassed, albeit indirectly. And when he answered his every question, he always screamed that damned word 'cool', making his ears nearly unusable.

Blond hair covered the pale man's head, one single spike sticking up straight, right in the middle of his skull. A pair of what looked like designer sunglasses sat upon his fringe, the eyewear resolutely holding onto its place despite the hectic shaking of the man's head. A vibrant pink shirt covered his torso while a satchel hung from his right shoulder to hang at the opposite hip. A rather expensive looking camera was draped from his neck, the poor piece of equipment jolting around as its owner bounced about in enthusiasm. Finishing off the look was a simple pair of blue jeans that flared out at the bottom to cover what looked like a set of cowboy boots.

"Jason! What are you doing here?" The now named Jason turned to see Erza staring at him in surprise, the woman not at all expecting his arrival.

His body seemed to quiver in excitement before Jason exploded into a rush of movement as he danced up to Erza. "It's you, Titania! In the flesh! That fight just now was incredible! COOL!"

Not quite sure how to handle him, Erza let him have his moment before repeating the question. "So Jason, what brings you here unannounced? I thought you weren't due for another few days?"

Unable to help himself, Jason pulled his camera out and began snapping away at Erza while he answered her question. "Yes, just like that...Well, I was walking around town...raise you head a little...COOL! And while I walking past South Park Gate, I saw lots of people gather around. I squeeze past lots of people and my eyes were feasted by the fight between The Titania and The Moon Guardian, COOOOOOOL! It was the COOOOOOOOOOLEST fight ever! It will be the next issue's headline! THIS IS SOOOOOO COOOOOOOOOOOL!"

Jason stopped snapping as he looked over the bar and he saw Ichigo sitting there with a unreadable expression, unsure it was a disgusted or scared expression. Jason suddenly burst in energy as he ran towards the orange head, "It's you, it's really you! The Shinigami! The Moon Guardian! The Orange Strawberry! It-"

He wasn't able to finish as his cheek was at the end of a powerful punch by Ichigo, who was clearly pissed with a big tick mark on his forehead, "Shut up! Don't call me 'Strawberry'! The meaning of my name is 'one's protector'! Dammit!"

Ignoring the bruise blossoming into life on his cheek, Jason just cried out in joy as he hesitantly extending a hand a squeezed his eyes shut. "W-Would you please shake me by the hand?"

Ichigo quickly took his hand and he slammed him on the floor. Dust was kicked up as the man's body thumped into the floor a few times before the disgruntled shinigami let it go. Leaning back, Ichigo crossed his arms and glared down at him, a dark aura around him. "I hope that you had learned my name's real meaning. But if you called me 'Strawberry'" He lifted his head and right arm and point his index finger at him, his face showing a menacing grin, "I'll butcher you!"

Pen in hand, Jason was furiously scribbling down every last work Ichigo uttered. "Cool… cool… cool, cool, COOL! That was the best handshake ever! COOOOOOOOOOL!"

Quickly putting his notepad back into his pocket, Jason pulled his camera out again and snapped tons of pictures at him, "Cool...Cool! I have to take pictures of you! You're second at 'The Mage I'd Like as a Boyfriend' ranking! So powerful, yet so good looking! SO COOL! Lean back a little...yes!...Hold the hilt of your sword at the back...Great!...Place the sword on your right shoulder...COOL!..."

Sighing in defeat, Ichigo just let him do his job. He was a reporter anyway. He was lucky he wasn't here to interview him to say the least, but he was still hoping to find the chance to shut his mouth for good to stop him saying anymore 'cools' in the future. That word became a taboo to him since that first interview. And that voice, so fucking irritating! Both combined into something called 'Absolutely annoying' to him.

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

**Hell yeah! My longest chapter! I hope the battle scenes met your expectations, since I rarely wrote those particular scenes. If it doesn't, I'll apologize. Hope you liked the chapter overall! Cheers!~****  
**


	7. An Unexpected Reunion

**Oracion Seis Arc commences now! And a new Bleach character will be introduced in this chapter! Wanna know who? Please read on!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Ichigo is now escorting Master Makarov to the Guild Master's Meeting Building which was relocated at Acalypha Town (A/N: I made this up) since the original building at Clover Town is destroyed during Team Natsu's battle with Lullaby. Plans to rest like a log for a few weeks was dashed as he remembered what the master told him a few days ago.

Flashback starts

_After a 'little' run-in with the annoying piece of a reporter, Ichigo immediately take cover at master's office. As he slumped onto a chair, he sighed thankfully as the door the door cut off all sound from outside. Makarov chuckled as he jumped onto his table, "I presume you met Jason again."_

_Ichigo glared at him as he raised his right hand near his face and curled his fingers like a claw, "Goddamn, I really hate his energy. It looks like he has no limits. So damn annoying."_

_Raising an eyebrow, Makarov looked at the irritated teen."You read the magazine right? You should be glad that you're ranked 2nd in 'The Mage I'd Like as a Boyfriend' ranking. Most male mages wanted to be in the Top 3."_

_Snorting, Ichigo growled, "Tch, not that I want it anyway."_

_Shrugging, the Master's face then turned serious, which alerted the strawberry. "By the way, good timing entering my office. I was going to call you out to meet me in here, but you beat me to it."_

_Ichigo reverted back to his usual scowl, showing he's serious now, "What do you want to inform me?"  
_

_Makarov looked straight into his eyes as he told him the news, "Oracion Seis, one of the dark guilds in the Baram Alliance, increased their activity lately. The other guild masters had also noticed this. So, we're going to held a meeting about this at the new meeting building which is located at Acalypha Town."_

_Ichigo then looked down on the floor, "Oracion Seis, huh? I destroyed most of the guilds that are associated with them. What do they want now?"_

_"That's the problem," Makarov said, "Since their activity increased all of a sudden, we can't ignore this. So that's why we're going to held this meeting, possibly to discuss of a possible alliance with some of the official guilds to stop them."_

_"So they're really that powerful huh?" Ichigo pondered._

_"It is unwise if we underestimate them," Makarov warned, "This is a dark guild we're dealing with, so we must take precautions. I support the idea of the alliance, and I would like you to accompany me to the meeting to show that I will be involved in the alliance."_

_Ichigo widened his eyes as he heard that,"So, you want me to be the leader of Fairy Tail in the alliance?"_

_"You catch on pretty well," the master complimented, "You're strong, humble, and knows leadership. You're __suitable for the job."_

_Ichigo thought about this for a moment. He really wanted to rest from all things Fairy Tail, but he can't just simply ignore the threat of a dark guild that could possibly bring danger to the guild. He don't want to make the same mistake again. So he could only thought on thing._

_"I accept. I don't want some dark guild to possibly terrorize the guild or possibly the city. I will stop them."_

_"Good," Makarov said, "Prepare your stuff. We're leaving to Acalypha Town in two days. The trip from here to there is a full day."_

...

As they arrived at the newly located meeting building, Ichigo nodded his head, he was impressed. Instead of building it like the original, it was completely different. The base of the building was shaped like a triangle and its has three stories. On top of the roof of the building has dozens of flag poles flying the guild logos. The building was almost fully built with tinted glass. The building was surrounded with flowers and trimmed grass. It looked futuristic.

They walked into the building and moments later, they reached the meeting room. Makarov continued to move forward before he stopped to a standstill and turned his head at Ichigo. "See you when the meeting is over." he said. Ichigo just simply nodded.

"If you like, you can wait in the waiting room," Makarov added, pointing his thumb at the door behind Ichigo. "They're possibly some escorts waiting there as well."

Ichigo nodded again before Makarov entered into the meeting room. He then went to the waiting room. When he opened the door they saw it was a large spacious room with couches all over the room. Ichigo scanned the room when he saw an old friend that caused him to make a lopsided smile.

"Yo Jura-san, good to see you again." he said making his way to large man who must have been in his early twenties. He had a bald head who wore thick boots that resembled Inuit garb: his chest was bare, being only covered by a series of dark belts crossing it diagonally, and around his neck he donned a short mantle, covered in horizontal blue and white stripes, and sporting edges decorated by numerous short, yellow strings hanging from it. Said man looked over to the Shinigami and smiled as he stood up and made his way to him.

"Ah, Ichigo-dono, it's good to see you again too" he said both taking each others arms and doing a side hug. "How are you fairing my friend? Getting stronger I hope." Ichigo smirked. "That I have. I hope you have not been slacking off either."

Before they could continue their little reunion, the door of the room opened and there entered a short man. He has a distinctively big, somehow rectangular-shaped face, a large flat nose which always seems to be shining, and prominent cheekbones. He has dark eyes and eyebrows, with a pair of lines pointing towards his nose below them, plus some stubble around his mouth and a prominent chin. His orange hair was kept in a wavy style with many curved spikes jutting outwards, with one acting as a fringe on the left side of his face. He seems to possess mildly hairy legs.

He also wore a white suit with elbow-long sleeves, with distinctive pants ending below his knees in dark hems, adorned by his guild's symbol on its left shoulder, over an orange shirt covered in many dark leaf motifs, possessing sleeves reaching down below his elbows and closed around the neck by a red bow tie, and elegant light shoes paired with light socks. The left part of his chest was adorned by a large flower reminiscent of a rose, and a wide, dark belt was seen hanging over his right hip, with several flasks attached to it. From what he can see, Ichigo had a feeling he would be a handful.

Oh how right he would be.

As the man entered the room, he immediately noticed the two mages. Widening his eyes as he recognized the two of them, he regained his composure as he introduced himself, albeit in an unorthodox fashion as he does weird poses and sparkles were surrounding him.

"Ah, the two strongest men from Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale are here. What a beautiful parfum." He said with his silky smooth voice, pointing his index and middle finger with both his hands at them in a 'oh yeah' way, "Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, an S-class mage from Blue Pegasus, at your service. *Sparkle*" he finished with a few poses.

The two of them just stand there unsure of how to react with the 'expressful' mage. Jura was calm on the outside, but inside he was slightly disgusted by his 'little' introduction. He heard rumours of how he is the strongest mage in Blue Pegasus, but this was totally unexpected. Ichigo however, with his hot-tempered nature, twitched his right eyebrow uncontrollably, his face showed disgust at the man. This man, rumoured to be the strongest man in Blue Pegasus, is actually a freaking womanizer?! Oh hell he could tell he was a womanizer with the way he dressed and his personality, but that's besides the point. He could only thought, _"What the hell?!"_

Ichigo shakily raised a finger at him as his eyebrow still twitched uncontrollably, trying to keep his infamous temper in check, "I-Is he always like this?!"

Jura just sighed.

...

Makarov stood in front of the meeting table along with his fellow guild masters. On his right there was Bob, Guild Master of blue Pegasus. An elderly man with a near bold head wearing a pink shirt with pink and purple striped pants and red shoes and wore a necklace around his neck and earrings.

Next to Bob was Roubaul, another elderly man a little bigger than Makarov was. He has a bushy grey beard that seemed to connect with his eyebrows. He wore a native nirvit headdress along with brown pants but left his top part of his body exposed.

Makarov looked to his left. Then there was Ooba Babasama, Guild Master of Lamia Scale. She has stretched earlobes and has long gray hair tied up in a huge bun with three layers. She wore a cloak with a collar with a dotted design and what appears to be a dark vest underneath it. She wears studded bracelets on both her arms and a necklace with sun emblem.

Then there was Goldmine. He was again an elderly man with brown hair that went down to his shoulders and wore sun glasses with a black hat with spikes around it. He wore s blue t shirt with black jeans and for some off reasons a red collar with spikes on, just like a dog. These are the prominent guild masters. The others are masters of minor guilds.

Goldmine was the first to speak up, "Well, from what I see, only three guilds have expressed their involvement in the alliance."

"Yes, that was a little surprising," Makarov said, "Why are you not joining the alliance, old friend?"

"My best mages are out on a job right now, and with the level of mages I currently have right now, it would be a hindrance if we're involved." Goldmine stated.

A unidentified guild master then spoke up, "I really hoped my guild can be involved in the alliance, but as Master Goldmine said. The level my wizards are in now is not on par with most of the mages in guilds such as Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale. So we're not involved as well." The other guild masters nodded in agreement.

"Plus," another guild master voiced out, "I'm sure the alliance consisting of Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus would stop the threat Oracion Seis could impose." More heads nodded.

"Actually, I would like to be involved in the alliance as well," Roubaul suddenly voiced out. "_If this Baram Alliance is as dangerous as they say, then the Nirvana could be targeted and used as a weapon. I have protected it too long to see it fall into dark hands."_ He thought.

"My my, what an interesting development," Bob said delicately, "Where's your escort?"

"He is currently on a job, he would be back soon, that's why he is not available now." He replied.

"Very well then," Makarov said, "the others who are not involved in the alliance, I understand, you're just trying to protect the guild members. The alliance will be Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Cait Shelter, any objections?"

Everyone shook their heads. Then his voice boomed out, "From now on, the temporary alliance to overthrow the possible threat by Oracion Seis is officially established!" The others then cheered loudly, believing the alliance would succeed.

They continue the meeting for another hour discussing the possible threats the mentioned dark guild will impose and the activities of other dark guilds before it ended. As the other guild masters went back to their respective guilds, Makarov, Bob and Ooba went to the waiting room to get their respective mages.

...

The next day at Fairy Tail guild

"What is this?" Lucy asked the question as everyone crowded around the image of a blue chart hanging midair.

"It's an organization chart of the Dark Guilds," Mira replied.

"I drew it," Reedus spoke up.

"When you look at it overall, there are quite a lot of them," Erza mused.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because there has been some activity from them lately," Mira stated, making Lucy had a question mark on her head. "We have to strengthen the bonds between Guilds."

"What's the big oval?" Gray inquired.

"Juvia knows, it is the Baram Alliance," Juvia spoke up. "The Baram Alliance is the most powerful force of Dark Guilds combining the three Guilds of Oracion Seis, Tartaros and Grimoire Heart. Each of them have a number of associated Guilds, and they control the world of Dark Guilds. Then there's the Guild that acts independently of the rest, Raven Tail."

"If they've been around for so long then why hasn't someone dealt with them by now?" Lucy asked the question.

"The law against starting wars between Guilds," Mira answered. "The old Magic Council refused to allow any single Guild to wage war on another, even if they were a Dark Guild."

"Huh?" Lucy blinked in surprise. "So Eisenwald..."

"Yes, that's the Guild that Erigor was in," Erza nodded, making Lucy sweatdrop.

"So that was one of the Guilds associated with Oracion Seis, huh?" Gray mused.

"There are a lot of names that I remember up there," Wakaba commented.

"Aren't there some that used to be legal Guilds, too?" Macao wondered.

"Ghoul Spirits, the one that the Raijinshū destroyed, was also one of them," Mira added.

"And the Guilds Juvia and Gajeel-kun destroyed when we were in Phantom Lord were all from Oracion Seis," Juvia declared happily.

"Please, don't go smiling about it..." Gray said with a sweat-drop.

"Uh-oh...I hope they're not angry..." Lucy shivered.

"I heard that Oracion Seis only has six members," Mira added. "But even with only six members, they're members of the strongest organization."

"About the Oracion Seis," A voice boomed out from the guild entrance. The others looked behind their backs to see Master Makarov standing there, "We're going to take them down," he declared, making everybody gasped.

It was eerily silent for a moment when..."Oh, welcome back Master," Mira unexpected said, making everybody fall flat face down. "How did the regular meeting went?"

"Way too missed the point!" Lucy stated.

"So, Master...what exactly is this about?" Erza inquired.

"At the regular meeting a few days ago, the Oracion Seis came up on the agenda. It seems that they're up to something," Makarov explained. "It was decided that this development cannot be ignored, and so a guild must be sent to eliminate them."

"And you just had to draw the losing card, as usual, huh?" Gray asked knowingly.

"Fairy Tail is taking up that responsibility?" Juvia asked further.

"Not quite," Makarov continued. "The enemy is simply too large for that; if we went in alone, then we would end up as the sole targets of the Baram Alliance's wrath. As such...we're going to be forming an alliance of our own."

"An alliance?!" Everybody said in unison.

"Let meet help you fill them in, Makarov-ossan," another voice said, they looked behind the master's back and saw Ichigo entering the guild with his usual scowl.

"Ichigo?!" Again in unison.

"Who are we forming an alliance with, Ichigo?" Erza asked.

"We're teaming up with Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter. We and the other said guilds are to select a number of members, and those members will join forces to defeat the enemy," Ichigo said.

"Heh, We can handle those guys alone," Natsu spoke up. "Hell, I can handle those guys alone."

"Naive fool," Erza said as she whacked him over the head. "The Master is thinking of the consequences that come afterwards."

"Wait...hold on a second...we're only dealing with six people...right?" Lucy asked dumbfounded. "What kind of monsters _are_ they?!"

"You don't have to be so scared," the strawberry said, "Yes, they're a dark guild. Yes they're powerful. Yes, they're hard to beat, but it is not impossible. I'm confident the alliance can stop them."

"Now!" Makarov declared, "I'm gonna announce the mages who will accompany Ichigo as representatives of Fairy Tail in the alliance. They're...

...

"Why the hell am _I _in this grand strategy, anyway?" Lucy cried as she, Ichigo, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy sat in the back of the carriage taking them towards their meeting destination.

"I think it's a pain too, don't you start complaining," Gray sighed.

"This is the Master's decision," Erza added. "Do we not have a duty to live up to his expectations?"

"But what about Gajeel and Juvia? They'd be much better suited for a battle like this," Lucy reasoned.

"Don't say stuff like that, jeez," Ichigo said, a little annoyed, "The master chose you because you along with Team Natsu are great when work together. Not everything can be solved by brute force, y'know? Teamwork is equally important. Plus, you're actually stronger than you think you are, be confident in yourself." He finished with a small smile, though his scowl was still intact.

Lucy was quiet for a moment with her jaw on the floor as she processed the words of inspiration by Ichigo in her brain. Never thought the third strongest man in Fairy Tail would be this humble as she thought strong people are always power-hungry and arrogant, just like Laxus. She then smiled and nodded, "Hmm!"

"Are...we still...not...there...yet?" Natsu groaned as the carriage hit a bump on the road.

"Same old, same old," Lucy sighed.

"This is our first strategy meeting with the delegates from the other Guilds," Erza stated "It's important that we have good relations within our own delegation at least."

"The last thing we need when we fight the enemy is bad teamwork," Ichigo added.

"There it is," Happy spoke up as he pointed forward at a large building they were approaching.

"That's the meeting point," Erza nodded.

"Let's go," Ichigo ordered.

...

"I don't know about this place..." Lucy trailed off as she looked over the surprisingly clean entrance hall. "This places' decor is seriously creepy."

"This is Master Bob's villa, from Blue Pegasus," Erza explained.

"Him?" Gray frowned. "I-I'm not so good with him..."

"Now, now, don't go there," Erza shivered. "He's powerful enough to give our own Master a run for his money, despite...that."

"I see..." Lucy chuckled nervously.

"Are we there yet?" Natsu groaned as he sat down on the red carpet.

"Yes, we're here Natsu," Happy replied.

"Yes, you've arrived!"

"Arrived!"

"What...in the hell?" Ichigo turned quickly towards the source of the voices, his temper almost flared.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey."

"Welcome!"

"Fairy…"

"…Tail…"

"…Folks!"

A light shone down from the ceiling and illuminated everything at the foot of the stairs where three figures now stood. "Sorry to keep you waiting," the three newcomers said as one. They appeared to all be male and dressed in almost similar smart business suits. "We are the representatives chosen from Blue Pegasus, Trimens."

"Hibiki of the Hundred Nights," introduced the tallest of the three.

"Eve of the Holy Night," continued the shortest of the three.

"Ren of the Silent Night," finished the last of the three.

"Trimens from Blue Pegasus?" Lucy asked in surprise. "How cool! And the one called Hibiki…he's always at the top of 'The Mage I'd Like as a Boyfriend' ranking in Weekly Sorcerer. You're that Hibiki Lates," she blushed when he smiled at her.

"So that's the guy who was always ahead of me in the ranking," Ichigo muttered softly, but unfortunately Gray heard him.

"Jealous much, strawberry." Gray teased.

"Shut up! I don't care about the ranking!" Ichigo countered, "And don't call me strawberry!"

"That does not sound very convincing,"

"Why you...!" Ichigo grew a tick mark on his forehead, "And where's your damn clothes?!"

"Crap! I forgot my clothes!" Gray panicked when he found himself dressed in nothing but his boxers again and Natsu leaned against the pillar beside him ready to pass out at any moment.

"Those guys? Not a chance…" Lucy sighed and turned away. _Well, maybe Ichigo..._

"Your beauty doesn't do the rumours justice," Hibiki spoke with a dazzling smile as he walked towards Erza.

"How do you do, Titania?" Eve bowed to the redheaded knight.

"Now, come this way," Ren smiled as he appeared behind her and went to place a hand on her shoulder. Lucy just stared at the scene blankly.

Out of nowhere, Ren and Eve carried a large sofa a placed it in the at the side of the hallway. Hibiki then led Erza to the seat and motioned her to sit down. As she sat, Hibiki kneeled down and holding a fluffy object on his hands for the redhead.

"Here's a hot towel," Hibiki nicely said.

Eve then out of nowhere again pushed in a table and took a seat at the sofa, holding a sandwich.

"Are you hungry?" Eve kindly asked her.

"No" was the answer.

"Want some cake?" We have plenty of them," Hibiki asked.

"I'll pass," Erza unexpectedly said, since she loved cakes.

"What is going on here?" Lucy inquiried, slightly confused.

"You..." Ren said, as she wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist, making her gasp, "Have a seat yourself, and hey...you're just too damn cute."

"EHHHHH?!" said a startled Lucy.

"What's with them?" Gray said in annoyance.

"Who..a-are..they?" Natsu said, still nauseous.

"And the Blue Pegasus representatives are all womanizers, how expected," Ichigo muttered, remembering his little encounter with a certain white-suited mage.

"I look forward to your cooperation." Erza said to Eve, "Let us combine our forces and-"

"How cute," Eve interrupted, making Erza's eyes widen, "Your face is simply stunning. To tell the truth, I have always admired you," he finished. The redhead just sat there blankly unsure of what to do.

Back to Lucy, she was sitting on the sofa with Ren accompanying him. He gently pushed a glass of orange juice to her without looking at her direction. "I-Its not like I made it specially for you, or anything..."

"A tsundere?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Come, you must be tired of your long journey," Hibiki said standing up, "Spend tonight with us," then Eve and Ren appeared at both of his sides, "Forever," The three said in one, making Lucy and Erza sweatdrop.

"Guests," a new voice spoke up as someone descended the stairs. "Stay right where you are."

"What's that silky smooth voice?" Lucy shivered and turned.

"It's Ichiya-sama," Ren replied.

"I-Ichiya?" Erza stammered.

"Oh no..." Ichigo face palmed.

"It has been quite awhile, Erza-san..." Ichiya spoke as he adjust his blue rose on his white suit.

"I can't believe it," Erza started to shake as she stared up at him. "You're joining us?"

"I've longed to see you again, my honey," Ichiya smiled down at her, While Ichigo was smirking inwardly upon hearing him calling Erza 'my honey', he is sooo gonna tease her bout this "Ichiya is here, at your service. *sparkle*"

"My honey?!" Lucy and Happy yelled in shock. "Erza is shaking!"

"'My honey' eh? What is this secret relationship I heard about?" Ichigo teased.

"Shut up!" Erza shouted, albeit unconvincingly, as she was still shaking.

"What an unexpected reunion," Ichiya proclaimed as he slid down the banister while the Trimens were shooting confetti.

"You're Ichiya-sama's girlfriend?" asked the Trimens. "How rude of us," they bowed as one in apology.

"I deny it with all my might!" Erza shot back.

"Clean up!" Ichiya ordered loudly at the Trimens, "We're not here to play around!"

"Right, boss! Right, boss!"

"Weren't they calling him 'Ichiya-sama' before?" Lucy said, noticing the call difference.

"They're not consistent, aren't they?" Happy agreed.

"I've heard about you before," Ichiya smiled. "Erza-san...Lucy-san...Ichigo-san...not interested," he said as he looked them over one at a time, making Gray dropped his jaw on the floor as he was called as 'not interested'.

"Jeez, what a pain in the ass," Ichigo muttered annoyingly.

"*Sniff *sniff" Ichiya sniffed at the two Fairy Tail girls, "Ah, such a beautiful parfum."

"He's creeping me out," Lucy shivered.

"Sorry...I can't really handle him either," Erza said as she took a step back. "He maybe an incredible wizard, but..."

"Listen up, you crappy Blue Pegasus boy-toys," Gray spoke up. "How about you stop making passes at our princesses, huh?"

"You men can go home now," Ichiya deadpanned, making Gray having multiple tick marks on his head.

"Thanks for coming," the Trimens bowed as if to dismiss them.

"They send posers like you on an important mission? I could wipe the floor with you," Gray shot back.

"Try us," Ren dared.

"We're strong," Eve informed.

"A fight? Let me join," Natsu grinned, his energy shot back right up.

"Stop it, you two!" Erza interrupted.

"Erza-san," Ichiya spoke as he appeared at her side, making her shiver. "Your parfum is incredible, as always..."

"Stay away from me!" Erza yelled as she punched him in the face, sending him flying back.

"Men..." Ichiya groaned as he flew.

"She went and did it!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

"About damn time," Ichigo grumbled.

"Men..." Ichiya said again as he sailed towards the door. Someone walked through the doorway and caught Ichiya by the head before he could go any further. A second later Ichiya's head was frozen in ice as the newcomer chuckled.

"This is quite the greeting," the newcomer said. "You consider yourselves equal to Lamia Scale?"

"Lyon?" Gray asked in surprise.

"Gray?" Lyon asked back, equally surprised.

"So you joined a Guild," Natsu grinned as Lyon threw Ichiya to the floor.

"Men...handsome...men..." Ichiya gasped as the ice around his head shattered and he rolled to a stop beside the Trimens.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gray asked his childhood friend.

"What? He started it," Lyon shrugged.

"What do you think you're doing to our General?" Ren glared.

"How awful," Eve agreed.

"I think all the men should leave," Hibiki 'suggested.'

"Oh? But there is a woman here as well," spoke a seductive voice from behind Lyon. **"****Ningyōgeki, Carpet Doll"** suddenly the carpet under Lucy's feet shot up into the air, surprising her, "ME?!"

"Wait—this magic-" Lucy stammered as she regained her footing.

"Ohoho, don't try pretending you've forgotten me," said a woman with pink hair as the carpet fell around her. "It's time for you to all forget about the past me; I have been reborn for the sake of love."

"Sherry!" Lucy exclaimed.

"More!" Ichiya exclaimed as he rushed at Erza. "I need to smell more of that glorious perfume."

"S-stay away or I'll slice you," Erza threatened shakily.

"Lyon," Gray greeted.

"Gray," Lyon nodded back.

"Bring it on punks!" Natsu challenged causing the Trimens to glare.

"You, I cannot love," Sherry smiled coldly towards Lucy.

"I don't like you either," Lucy shot back.

Then suddenly, the air around them got heavier as well as the pressure around them, making all of them gasp at the sudden pressure. Most of the mages in the hallway started to sweat and try to stay standing. Lucy, Sherry, and the Trimens fall on the ground kneeling, unable to stand to the pressure around them.

"W-What is this pressure?" Hibiki stuttered.

"What incredible magic power," Lyon complimented.

"Wait, this pressure...could it be..." Gray trailed off as he turned to look at Ichigo. His guess was right.

There stood Ichigo, who was surprisingly quiet since Lamia Scale arrived. He had watched the whole situation played out, and he was not happy. His orange hair was shadowing his eyes. His body was emitting a blue glow as his right hand was holding the hilt of his oversized sword on his back.

"Finally, all of you could shut up," Ichigo coldly said, "We are allies to defeat the enemy now, this is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves. Settle your differences later, dammit. If not," he lift his head up and looked at the other mages, startling them, as his eyes were emitting a blue glow as well. "I will eliminate you guys myself. Is that clear?"

"C-crystal!" Everyone stammered in fear.

"Good," Ichigo said as he stopped flaring his reiatsu.

"Well, you handle the situation pretty well there, Ichigo-dono," A new voice spoke up at the entrance, "Though you still have your temper from what I saw. I was going to raise my voice if not for your timely intervention."

Ichigo looked at the door and he saw a familiar figure standing there with his trusty staff, he smirked, "Ah, you should have thanked me, Jura-san."

"Jura-san..." Lyon trailed off.

"Jura?" Erza asked in surprise.

"This man..." Ren mused.

"The ace of Lamia...Rock Iron Jura..." Hibiki confirmed.

"Who?" Natsu asked.

"He's one of the Ten Wizard Saints," Happy explained.

"You know him?! Ichigo?" Gray asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I met him before my six-month absence while I was doing another S-class job, turns out he was doing the same job as me. We joined forces and we were able to finish the job faster than expected. We shared the reward from the job." Ichigo mused.

"The Moon Guardian and The Rock Iron are good friends?!" Lucy said in surprise. "T-That's so cool!"

"Five fairies, and four Pegasi, I see...but three of us will be quite sufficient," Sherry smiled mockingly at Lucy, making her puff her cheeks in anger.

"How cruel. Why didn't I even count?" Happy cried.

"Three of the Guilds are now assembled," Jura spoke up. "All that remains is the delegation from Cait Shelter."

"Yeah, they are a little late," Ichigo said, standing beside Jura.

"You say 'delegation' but from what I hear, they are only sending a single mage," Ichiya added while he was hanging on Erza's spear.

"A single mage?! Those assholes are only gonna give us on mage to help out in this stupidly dangerous mission?!" Gray demanded.

"No, from what I've heard. The guild would be sending two." Ichigo stated

"W-wait, If its really only one mage, don't tell me it's going to be some stupidly powerful person?!" Lucy stammered out as a single figure appeared in the doorway.

"I-I'm sorry I'm so late," the newcomer said as she stood up and dusted herself off. "I'm from Cait Shelter; my name is Wendy Marvell," it was a twelve year old girl with long blue hair and wearing a yellow dress. "Pleased to be working with you all."

"A child?" Lucy asked with wide eyes.

"A girl?" Jura asked confused.

"Wendy?" Natsu muttered.

"And now, all four guilds are now assembled," Jura declared.

"You're just going to continue on?!," Gray exclaimed.

"An offensive endeavor of this scale, and they send us a single child?" Sherry questioned. "What do Cait Shelter think they're playing at?"

"Alone? I think not, Miss-too-much-makeup," another voice spoke up as a white cat stepped out from behind Wendy.

"Carla? You followed me?" Wendy asked in surprise.

"But of course," the white cat said simply. "I would worry to no end if you were to go off alone. Besides, he's coming as well, though he will be a bit late."

"A cat?!" the Trimen exclaimed.

"Looks like it." Lyon said.

"Just like Happy," Natsu noticed.

"U...um...I...I can't actually fight at all, but...I know lots of support magic that should be useful to you all..." Wendy said nervously. "So please don't leave me out completely!" she cried.

"Honestly," Carla sighed. "It's that timidity of yours that makes people look down on you."

"I-I'm sorry," Wendy stuttered.

"I'm saying not to apologize so quickly!" Carla said loudly.

"You don't have to be so rough at her, Carla." A new voice spoke up, making Ichigo's ears perked up. He swore he heard that voice before. It was so familiar, maybe _too _familiar. "That is her personality after all."

"There's another one?!" Erza said in surprise.

"They really send out two people," Hibiki said, "Looks like the Moon Guardian's predictions was right."

"Heh, I'm always right," Ichigo smirked, temporarily getting out of his stupor.

The owner of the voice walked into the hallway to let himself known. As he was in everybody's sight, Ichigo's eyes widen. The man who entered is a bespectacled average height teenager. He has straight, chin-length raven-colored hair framing both sides of his face, and is fair-skinned with blue eyes. He wore white clothes, with blue stripes representing a cross, and a mantle. _It can't be. I thought he was..._

"Wendy," the teenager called out as he walked to her, "You have to be confident in yourself. The power of the sky is in your grasp. You're stronger than you think. Have faith in yourself, okay?"

"Hmm!" she nodded cheerfully. He then turned his attention towards the other mages.

"I'm sorry, I was just coming back from my job. The train was delayed so I was late," the man stated, "My name is-"

"Uryu?!" Ichigo interrupted, earning everyone's attention.

Said man now known as Uryu looked at the orange-haired teenager and he instantly widen his eyes. It can't be. He thought he was dead since he can't find his body when he was washed ashore. Now he was standing here full health? What he doesn't know is that Ichigo was thinking the same thing. He could only stutter out one word.

"K-Kurosaki?!"

* * *

**Hell yeah! Uryu is here, and he's a mage of Cait Shelter. What is this turn of events? Will be revealed maybe in the next chapter or the following chapter.**

**I've been bombarded by questions about Ichigo' past. It will be explained real soon. It will be related to why he's in Fairy Tail now, and his hollow powers not in him. For anyone wondering, Ichigo and Uryu were born in Earthland, so this is NOT a cross-dimensional fic. It will be a lot different from Bleach canon, but there are still some similarities. And Ichigo will NOT have Quincy powers. If you're disappointed in this then I'm sorry. **

**My school second semester has started recently. And the stuff thought in school is tougher. This means more homework. This means more studying and this means slower update. So, please bear with me, okay? Cheers! and please review!**


	8. Oracion Seis Arrive!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

While Ichigo and Uryu just standing there wide-eyed at each other, all the other mages in the hallway were standing there in an awkward silence while the Fairy Tail ones were wondering how did he know another mage from another guild. Judging from their reactions when they met, Erza guessed they're old acquaintances that had never met for a _long_ time. She realized that Ichigo had never actually talked about his background to anyone in the guild. Curious, she asked the first question that popped out in her head.

"Ichigo, do the both of you know each other long ago? If so, how the both of you met?"

Ichigo was slight taken aback at her question. He wasn't expecting this at all, "Well...I..." he looked over at Uryu again and he saw his expression. He knew he was giving a silent 'no' to the orange haired teenager. Now's not the time to tell the whole truth yet. Quickly thought of an answer, he lied smoothly, "We were childhood friends from Bosco, but I moved to Fiore when I was 10. We didn't see each other since then. It seems like he had moved here as well later, right Uryu?"

"Yes, I moved here a year ago." Uryu replied, understanding Ichigo's hidden meaning in the lie.

Erza wasn't convinced. She knew both of them were downright lying. She knew how to detect people were lying from the help of a certain blue-haired mage, who is a terrible liar. She glared at Ichigo and he glared back. He understood what she was suspecting and he mouthed, '_We'll talk when returning to the guild_.' Erza saw this and nodded. Oh it would be a long talk alright.

"Sorry for Kurosaki's untimely interference," Uryu said to the people around him, getting a 'Tch' from the said man, he continued, "Let me introduce myself again. My name is Uryu Ishida, an S-Class mage of Cait Shelter. Nice meeting you all."

The other just looked at him slightly wide eyed that another S-class mage would be joining them. Erza's voice broke the silence when she said, "I've heard of you. Uryu the White Arrow. Nice meeting you as well." getting a nod from the said mage. She then looked over at Wendy who was still fidgeting a lot and breaking out cold sweat. She walked towards her with a serene smile.

"By the way, I apologize," Erza said at the two. "We were a little taken aback, but I'm sure nobody meant you any insult. We look forward to working with you, Wendy."

As if her words were like a confidence boost, Wendy beamed as she stopped fidgeting, she cupped her cheeks, "Ah, its Erza-san! Its really her, Carla," she said.

"She's a better woman than I thought she used to be," Carla shrugged.

"That girl is going to grow into a real babe." Ren commented.

"I think she's pretty cute already," Eve said.

"Come this way, little Miss," Hibiki said as he motioned Wendy to walk with him.

"U-Um..."

"Jumping the gun?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"How could I describe this girl's parfum? It's not something you smell everyday." Ichiya commented as he was curious of the blue haired girl's magic.

"Have you noticed too, Ichiya-dono?" Jura said to him. "Her magical power is something different than ours." He then looked over at Erza and Ichigo. both of them were in deep thought. "And it looks like Erza-dono and Ichigo-dono had also noticed."

"Impressive as usual," Ichiya complimented.

Setting his little reunion with Uryu aside, Ichigo was curious at the little girl's magic power. There was something similar with her magic, almost similar to Natsu's, but it felt different at the same time. He can't put a finger to it. _"This girl, I have a feeling she will be really important in the alliance."_

"She's strong even though she's young, Kurosaki. You don't have to worry about her." Uryu's voice perked his ears as he looked over to see him standing beside him, which made him slightly shocked, but it wasn't because of she's strong.

"Wow, I never thought you actually _praised _someone being strong, I could die happily right now." Ichigo mocked, making Uryu slightly irritated.

"Shut up, people can change after two years, y'know?" Uryu countered.

"Bet your shooting accuracy had sucked while I'm not around these two years."

"Well, I bet your sword had gotten heavier till you can't even wield it."

"Four eyes."

"Strawberry."

They glared heatedly at each other till you could feel the temperature dropped around them before they stopped. A moment later, they just smiled at each other, sharing a silent laughter. It felt nostalgic. It felt good to be back together.

"Just like old times, Uryu," Ichigo smirked.

"Heh, likewise, Kurosaki." Uryu smirked back.

"Now that everyone is here," Ichiya said 'coolly', "I shall proceed to the explanation of our strategy."

"Is that pose of yours really necessary?" Lucy said with a sweatdrop.

"Can't blame him for being a weirdo," Ichigo muttered softly, which Uryu heard, making him snicker.

"I will start with the place where the Six Wizard Generals, Oracion Seis, are gathering..." Ichiya said as he started to fidget slightly, which go unnoticed, "But first I must visit the perfume of the lavatory..."

"You got to be kidding me!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Several minutes later, Ichiya was back from his little business. Ichigo can't help it but sense something different emitting from the parfum user. He sensed his magic aura had nothing different, but he felt there was a secondary aura in him, and, even though it was feint, he felt a _similar_ magic signature at the toilet. He looked over at Uryu and he nodded in understanding. _We would deal with it later._

"North of our current location lies the Warth Woodlands," Ichiya explained. "It is there that a mighty magic was sealed away in ancient times; its name is...Nirvana."

"You don't have to do the posing," Gray deadpanned.

"Nirvana?" Lucy and Natsu simultaneously asked.

"Never heard of it," Lyon added.

"Have you, Jura?" asked Sherry.

"No," Jura replied. "I know not the name."

"We know that's its destructive power was so great that the people back then saw fit to seal it," Ren continued.

"But we don't know exactly what kind of magic it was," Eve added.

"But since Oracion Seis have gathered in the Warth Woodlands we should assume that Nirvana is their goal," Hibiki finished. "In order to prevent them from obtaining it we must defeat them now."

_"So this is the possible threat Makarov-ossan warned me about, We have to stop them." _Ichigo thought.

_"Roubaul-sama had told me about the Nirvana and the threat it could cause. I must stop it for his sake."_ Uryu thought.

"We have fourteen mages, whilst they have but six. But we would do well not to underestimate them," Hibiki said. He then snapped his fingers and a screen and keyboard holograph appeared beside him. He then proceeded to type on the holographic keyboard.

"Archive?" Jura inquired, "That's a rare magic."

"I've never seen it before," Sherry remarked.

"Each of those six mages is extremely powerful," he said as several images of the Oracion Seis appeared in the air beside him. "Cobra, who uses poisonous snakes."

"Wow, he looked like a real bad guy!" Natsu said, "Look at his slanted eyes!"

"You're eyes are the same!" Gray and Lyon deadpanned.

"Racer, whose name would appear to indicate that he uses speed-related magic."

"Speed huh?" Ichigo smirked, "Let's see if his magic is faster than my **Shunpo**."

"Heh, I would like to test his speed with my **Hirenkyaku**." Uryu remarked.

"Are you two speed freaks?!" Lucy comically exclaimed.

He's a wizard that can even wipe out an entire military unit, and will if there's profit in it ,Hoteye of the Heavenly Eyes."

"For profit?" Sherry said.

"Despicable," Jura growled

"Angel, a woman who is said to be able to see into your heart."

"I think I might be naturally weak against someone like that," Lucy admitted with a sweatdrop.

"Information on this man is scarce, but he is known as Midnight."

"Midnight? That name doesn't bode well." Erza remarked.

"And finally is their leader, Brain. Each of these mages has power enough to annihilate a Guild single-handedly; we must take full advantage of our superior numbers." Hibiki finished.

"Um...I think it might be best if you didn't count me in..." Lucy shivered.

"I'm also not very good at fighting!" Wendy fidgeted.

"Wendy! Stop being so weak!" Carla advised.

_"Not again..." _Ichigo and Uryu thought.

"Don't worry, our strategy is not limited to simple combat," Ichiya continued. "The important point is that we locate their base of operations."

"Their base?" Ichigo blinked.

"We have yet to confirm this for certain, but we believe they have established a temporary base of operations in the Woodlands," Ren explained.

"If at all possible, we want to get all six of them together at that base," Ichiya finished.

"How do we do that?" Gray asked.

"By beating them up!" Natsu shouted out his answer.

"Back to simple combat already, I see..." Lucy sighed.

"What do we do once they are gathered there?" Erza inquired.

"We use our Guild's mighty Pegasus airship, the _Christina_ to destroy their base and them along with it," Ichiya answered.

"A magical bomber?" Sherry asked nervously.

"Y-You're breaking out a bomber craft against humans?!" Lucy shivered.

"That is the nature of the enemy we face," Jura reasoned. "Now, take heed...if combat does ensue, nobody attempt to face an enemy alone. You must always battle in groups of at least two." Everyone nodded...well sort of, as Lucy and Wendy were trembling in fear.

"Uuuhuuu, this is so dangerous." Lucy cried.

"This is a problem," Wendy added.

"Stop being so pitiful!" Carla said to the two.

"Right!" Natsu grinned, lighting his fist with his fire. "I'm all fired up!" he then ran out of the villa, bursting out through the door without opening it "I'm gonna take all six of them on by myself!"

As Natsu distracted the others by running off and destroying yet another property, which is the entrance door, a certain orange-haired teenager and an arrow user nodded to each other as they disappeared with their respective techniques.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled.

"Try listening to the strategy!" Lucy called after him.

"Geez, honestly, I can't believe him..." Erza sighed.

"I know he's impatient, but seriously." Lucy said.

" I don't think he even listened to the plan," Gray said in amusement.

"Because he is Natsu!" Happy deadpanned.

"Come on now..." Ren said rubbing the back of his head.

"How awful," Eve commented.

"At least open the door," Hibiki muttered.

"We have no choice," Erza said, "Let's go!"

"Man, that idiot," Gray commented as Lucy started crying. He sprinted off as Erza run off shouting, "Hurry!" Lucy then followed suit, still crying.

"We can't let Fairy Tail get all the good bits," Lyon smirked, "Let's go, Sherry!"

"Right!" Sherry nodded as she followed after her crush.

"Lyon! Sherry!" Jura called out.

"We're going as well!" Ren said as he sped off along with Eve and Hibiki.

"Yeah!" the self-proclaimed Holy Night agreed.

"Angel, huh?" Hibiki said his thoughts softly.

Wendy is now standing there watching the others ran off as she was still fidgeting nervously, unsure of what to do. "Come on, hang in there!" Carla shouted at her, making Wendy stopped what she was thinking..or not.

"Where's Uryu-niisan?"

"He can take care of himself, now lets go!" Carla said as she grabbed Wendy's hand and dragged her along, which left Happy standing there in silence of being left out, yet again.

"The heck?! Don't leave me behind!" Happy cried as he activated his wings and fly towards the running mages, leaving Jura and Ichiya there.

"My, my...men..." Ichiya sighed.

"Well, it looks like the operation has started," Jura said to him, "We should also get going."

"Before that, Jura-san," Ichiya said with a pose, making Jura raised an eyebrow, "I have heard that you are one of the Ten Great Wizards Saints."

"Indeed I am," Jura said nodding.

"And you are powerful enough to rival Master Makarov?" Ichiya asked, as Jura pondered why he was asking these questions when the time is not right to let your guard down, but answers wouldn''t hurt, right? He was going to answer when...

"Do not answer him Jura-san," A cold voice said from the guild entrance. Both of them looked over there and were slightly surprised when they saw Ichigo was walking towards them with Uryu beside him, the both of them glaring at Ichiya, "Or should I say 'it'"

"What are you talking about, Ichigo-dono?" Jura inquired, as 'Ichiya' was starting to sweat inside, "_Did he found out?", _unfortunately, Uryu noticed as he felt a sudden spike of magic aura from 'Ichiya', making him smirk mentally.

"After Ichiya came back from his little business, Even though his magic signature and his...personality seemed normal, I felt a similar magic signature of him from the bathroom, even though it was feint." Ichigo explained. Unnoticed by the others, 'Ichiya' stiffened in nervousness.

"He looked over to me and I nodded in understanding as I felt the same. It was strange to feel a similar magic signature in two different places, so to confirm our suspicions, we waited for everyone to exit before we went to investigate." Uryu continued. From here, 'Ichiya' was sweating bullets.

"Luckily for us, Natsu's recklessness finally have some use as it helped us to distract everyone, making it easier for us to go investigate without no one noticing. So, as we entered the bathroom, we found something interesting..." Ichigo smirked as he started to explain what he discovered...

Flashback starts

_As they flickered in one piece at the closed door of the toilet, which is located on the second floor, Ichigo and Uryu were investigating the strange phenomenon. They heard no noices in the toilet but they could feel a single magic signature in there, who they identify is Ichiya's. It was weird considering they're actually felt two similar magic signatures in two places, the other was downstairs where Ichiya presumably was. It was impossible to have two same people with the same magic signatures in two different places, unless..._

_As Ichigo reached for the doorknob, he turned and realized it was unlocked. Before he pushed the door open, he took a quick glance at his partner who nodded in anticipation. Refocusing his attention on the job ahead, he pushed the door open and was greeted with a smell of...blood? They took a look around the toilet room and widen their eyes at what they found. What's more, it confirmed their suspicions._

_There at the wall lay a battered Ichiya, who was unconscious. He was bruised from top to bottom and was bleeding from the forehead. A big lump was formed on his head, possibly being beaten with a blunt object. His clothes were in tatters and spots of blood were present on them. Some of his test tubes were broken as well, leaking out his magical perfumes._

_Ichigo walked to the injured man and squat next to him. He then observed his injuries and realized they weren't as serious as they had thought. To Uryu's surprise, Ichigo's palms started to glow green in colour. He then place his glowing hands on his wounds, instantly healing them. After he was done, he stood up and turned to look at Uryu, who had a unreadable expression. Shrugging, Ichigo said, "I've done healing him. Luckily, his injuries wasn't serious. He would wake up in a few moments,"_

_Hearing his final few words from his sentence, Uryu broke out of his thoughts and blinked several times before looking at Ichigo. He realized he has stood up, which means he has finished healing the perfume user. He smirked at the Shinigami, making Ichigo deepen his scowl in annoyance, "What?"_

_"I never thought someone as reckless and impulsive as you actually learned healing kido. I could die happily right now." Uryu said with mock happiness in his tone._

_"Shut up," Ichigo growled, "Its not like I wanted to. Unohana-san offered to teach me...scratch that, she _ordered_ me to learn them from her. From her sickly sweet tone and smile, you would be crazy to reject her...offer." He finished as he involuntarily started to shiver in fear._

_"Y-Yeah, I suppose," Uryu agreed with a sweatdrop. "Now to the matter in hand, why don't we go and deal with the imposter now who was gathering information to its little guild?"_

_Ichigo then smirked, it was finally time for some action, "Yeah, let's go," he walked a head of Uryu and they left the room without closing the door, leaving the unconscious Ichiya there to come to his bearings._

Flashback ends

"Now, care to explain yourself, _Ichiya_? Or should I say, Imposter?" Ichigo said.

The utter shock on 'Ichiya''s face showed after they finished their story was priceless to Ichigo and Uryu as they mentally smirked in victory. Now he had been caught red-handed, they waited on his next move. They were aware they're facing a strong opponent. It would be unwise to not to be on guard. Jura was the first to speak as he turned to look at 'Ichiya', his face show a surprised but somewhat confused expression. He had to believe it with his own eyes.

"Did they speak the truth, Ichiya-dono?" Jura asked as his face quickly turned into a glare, his tone slightly hoping it was a lie. The said man just stared back at him unsure of how to react to the turn of events. This situation was most unexpected. The plan was to infiltrate the alliance and disguise as one of the mages if one of them excuse themselves to gather information of their strategy and warn his subordinates. And damn, that plan _was_ perfect! Until those two lowlifes came at the last minute and ruined everything. Now, he had only one option.

He had to fight back.

"Well, I think this should explain my answer," He evilly smirked as he took a test tube out of his pouch and popped the cork out to opened it. In an instant, the whole air was filled with purple mist and a really unpleasant smell. Jura, Ichigo and Uryu noticed this too late as they suddenly pinched their nose to block the smell.

"W-What is this smell?!" Jura demanded, his whole body tensed up as he feel his magic power was sapping out from him.

"I can't gather any Ethernano to activate my bow!" Uryu stated.

_"Shit! I feel weak!"_ Ichigo thought_, __"Zangetsu-ossan! Can you hear me? Do you know what's going on?"_

No answer.

_"Damn it! This scent and mist is blocking my connection with my zanpakuto!"_

"This...is a magical parfum that blocks one's magic power from being used." Ichiya remarked, his smile getting a little more sinister.

"D-Damn you," Ichigo said as he slumped to the ground kneeling and holding his stomach, followed by Jura and Uryu as he felt his energy was decreasing rapidly. He was expecting a head-on attack but not this! It caught him completely off guard.

"I-Ichiya-dono, what is the meaning of this?!" Jura demanded.

"Stop it, Jura-san. He is not the real Ichiya!" Uryu said.

"I compliment the both of you for revealing my true identity." 'Ichiya' said glancing at Ichigo and Uryu. "Looks like the both of you are stronger than expected. However, this ends now." the imposter finished as he took out another test tube from his pouch and opened it, a red mist flowing out of the tube. The mist made its way towards the noses of the three downed mages. A second later, all hell broke loose.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the three screamed in agony as their bodies suddenly jerked violently, unable to contain the pain that they're feeling throughout their whole body. "And this is a scent that stimulates every sensation of pain throughout your whole body." the imposter explained, a sinister grin spread on his face. "And I mean, parfum that is!" his voice suddenly hallowed into three voices and he puffed into smoke. As the smoke cleared, there revealed two undangerously-looking blue small creatures levitating above them.

They have small, black, beady eyes with white pupils. They both wear shorts, One of them wears orange shorts, has an "v" for a mouth and has a sash running from its right shoulder to the left side of its waist. The other wears black ones, has a "^" shape for a mouth and has a sash running from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist.

"We're back to normal again!" A feminine voice said.

"That Ichiya fellow only ever thought about pervy stuff," A male voice stated in disgust.

"Seriously, what a hopeless adult." the female agreed.

As all three tried to get up with all their remaining energy, a new female voice made its way through their ears.

"Now, now, stop complaining," she told the twins.

"Tch...you bitch..." Ichigo winced as he looked up to see a young woman walking up to him. She has short silver hair and was wearing a short dress with feather patterns which is open on the chest area, showing most of her cleavage.

"What...in the world is...!" Jura said, sweating bullets while bearing the pain throughout his body.

"Oh, I just copied that dirty old man," she explained, "And thanks to that, I know the entire plan."

"We can tell what the people..."

"...who we copy are thinking!" the twins exclaimed cheerfully as they flew towards the silver-haired female.

"Who...would have thought...?" Uryu muttered as he slumped onto the ground unconscious.

"U-Uryu...!" Ichigo shouted.

"Righto! Four down. Ten to go! The female said as she took a glance at the strawberry, "Well, three actually, if you carrot top didn't heal that old pervert's injuries," she finished with a mock pout.

"W-why you...!" Ichigo winced, using all his willpower to maintain his consciousness.

"I...failed..." Jura trailed off as he went unconscious next to Ichigo.

"J-Jura-san!" Ichigo called out

The girl then turned her back towards them and walk away as her celestial spirit dispelled themselves. Before she could go any further, she stopped and added her two cents without looking back at them.

"I won't let you interfere, children of the light," the girl said. She then looked over her shoulder, showing her dark grin, "If you try, you will face with an Angel's punishment." As she finished, her dark grin widened further as she walked away, making Ichigo gritted his teeth in frustration, who silently swore like a sailor, unable to do anything to stop her in his weak state.

...

Natsu and co. were running aimlessly while partly pissed off at Natsu's impatience to fight. After some time running, Natsu saw a wide landscape of green ahead of him.

"I can see it!" Natsu shouted as he ran. "It's the woodsea!"

"Wait up Natsu!" Gray called after him.

"I don't wanna!" Natsu yelled back.

"Fool! Don't go running ahead of us!" Erza shouted.

"What? Can't stand the thought of me taking the lead?" Natsu teased, making Erza pissed off and grew a tink mark on her forehead.

"What?! Why you little...!" Erza shouted, making Natsu increased his pace involuntarily.

"Wait, you guys! You are running too fast. Where is the 'Ladies first' rule when you need it?" Lucy cried comically and huffed as she pushed herself to keep up with them.

"Princess, may we carry you?" Hibiki asked as he appeared at her side.

"I'll hold your hand," Eve offered.

"Stay close to me," Ren finished.

"Annoying!" Lucy yelled at them.

"You're too slow, Wendy," Carla said as she pulled the blue-haired girl along.

"B-But..."

"Just keep up!"

"I'm doing my best too!" Happy exclaimed to nobody in particular.

As they continue to ran further and into the woods, the alliance can't help but feeling a little uncomfortable from the air around them.

"Damn, this place smells weird," Natsu noted.

"Have you noticed?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I don't get it, but there's something really odd in the air," Gray replied.

"Don't let your guard down, Sherry," Lyon told her.

"Right!"

After some time running, a large shadow loomed over them, making Natsu stop on his tracks. Gray realized this too late as he collided at Natsu full speed, making them tumbling down a few metres.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Natsu demanded.

"Don't just stop like that!" Gray retorted.

"Look!" Erza said as she looked up into the sky. The others followed suit.

What they saw made their eyes widen except the Trimens. A large airship which, in all of its appearance, is vaguely reminiscent of the mythological creature Pegasus, was hovering above them. The ship appeared to be almost completely composed of metal, and its similarity to the mythological being was great, with the entire structure being modeled after it: its fore was shaped like an equine head, placed on top of a "neck" an adorned with a black stripe circling it in its center, and complete with a pair of round eyes, a mane consisting of many elongated, oval plates, and a pair of curved, protruding ear-like ornaments; its seeming landing gear consisted of four, separate parts, complete with several, semicircular decorations on their edges and ending in a series of propulsors; such "limbs" protruded from the ship's hull in a way that made resemble Pegasus' legs.

On the ship's sides was a pair of large, massive and flat wings, each consisting of five elongated plates being placed one near the other, mirroring feathers, with the ones on the front being the largest, and the following ones getting smaller and smaller. Each of such "feathers" was adorned in the part nearer to the ship itself by a series of motifs, ending in a semicircle complete with a dark rhomboidal figure in the most outer part, and secured to the hull by a flat part which also kept it joined to the others and held up its "limbs"; several cannons secured to hemispherical supports sprouted from it.

The hull itself possessed a flat bottom, with a large, round part in its center, covered by four cannons and a stern which protruded backwards in its highest part, where it was also decorated by a pair of wings, similar to the ones allowing the airship to fly, but smaller, pointing backwards; below each of such wings were six thin, elongated cannons jutting outwards, divided in two series of three cannons each. A series of large propulsors were visible below the protruding part of the stern. On the back part of its summit was a part protruding upwards, topped by a pair of dark flags bearing Blue Pegasus' light symbols on them.

"That's the Magical bomber, _Christina,"_ Erza replied.

"Amazing!" Natsu exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"That's the Pegasus I've heard about?!" Lyon said.

"Wow..." Lucy trailed off in awe at the ship.

"It sure is big!" Happy noted.

"At least this give us some hope." Carla deadpanned.

As she said that, Carla felt something is connecting with her mind mentally. She looked around her and saw everyone stiffened, meaning she wasn't the only one who felt that. As she wanted to open her mouth, Erza beat her to it.

"Hey, anyone noticed?"

"Yeah," Gray replied, "I felt something connected with my mind, and I'm having a bad feeling about this."

As he said that, a familiar voice boomed in their heads, his tone was frantic and desperate. The voice's first sentence was clear to them; its a warning.

"Guys! We're in dipshit..."

...

A few minutes ago

After regaining some of his energy, Ichigo pushed himself up and kneeled down on both of his knees, the pain still present on his whole body but lesser. He knew the situation had been really critical now with information about their strategy leaked to the enemy. The element of surprise to defeat the enemy was gone. He knew now the enemy is moving rapidly towards the Alliance. ,",He had to warn them fast. Taking out a small container filled with black powder, he opened up the container and put on some of the said powder on his index and middle finger. He then draws a circle, with the appropriate symbols set apart in four quadrants upon the ground using the powder. After that, he place his hands palms down just under the circle.

_"Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain." _he muttered out the required incantation of his spell, "**Bakudō 58: ****Kakushitsuijaku**."

The circle glows with a blue light as the symbols within the circle are animated, causing various numbers to appear within. "Thirty two...Seventy one...One hundred and four..." He muttered some of the numbers appeared on the circle before it stopped, showing what seems to be a variation on longitude and latitude. "Teleportation site complete, West 267, North 794."

"Locating their positions first? Your battle brain is getting better than before," a muffled voice of Uryu said. Ichigo looked at the said man and he saw the arrows and bows user stirring uncomfortably as he get up from his face-down position and walked towards him, limping slightly from the pain from before.

"Heh, screw you," Ichigo smirked, "You think that in these two years, I would still be the same fighter who fights by instinct and brute force? I changed a hell lot you know?"

"Your arrogant personality of yours still haven't changed though."

"Why you...!" Ichigo grew a tick mark on his forehead by that statement, but quickly recomposed themselves. He would beat the crap out of Uryu now if not because of the seriousness of the current situation. Time can't be wasted now. "By the way, I've located their positions, looks like they have stopped running after running further into the woods. They're now at an open field." Uryu nodded, thinking that's the only information, but the Shinigami continued, making Uryu raised an eyebrow. "There's more, The Oracion Seis...they're nearby, possibly waiting for the right time to attack."

That info made Uryu widen his eyes for a few seconds, before he closed them and sighed, "I see...they act faster than I thought. We've got to warn them fast."

"Since when you're in charge?"

"There's no time for this dammit! Just freaking warn them!"

"Alright, alright, I'm just trying to lighten up the mood, jeez." Ichigo sheepishly said. He then dipped his left and right index and middle finger into his container to dip some black powder onto his fingers. Using the black powder, he drew specific markings on both of his arms and symbols upon his arms, hands, and the ground. He then placed his palms away in front, generating a glowing rectangular box.

_"Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts." _After muttering the first part of the incantation, he enacts various movements of the hands to create various root-like extensions in the air, which connect to the glowing rectangle. _"__Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line."_ More roots appear and connect to the rectangle as he place his palms in the middle of the rectangle to activate the spell, _"__Form a circle and fly though the heavens. _**Bakudo 77: ****Tenteikura!**" The root-like extensions glow, creating a network extending out from the rectangle.

Somewhere at the woods, the Alliance are suddenly aware of the connection made in their heads.

"Acquisition...complete," Ichigo muttered, "Guys! We're in dipshit! What I'm going to tell you now is all true. One of the Oracion Seis members had infiltrated our meeting disguised a Ichiya. Using her celestial spirit called Gemini, it defeated Ichiya while he was at the toilet and transformed into him. He then act as one of us at the meeting. As all of you ran off, the imposter had made its move and stopped me, Uryu, Jura-san from running off with you guys, As for the real Ichiya, I was able to heal his injuries since its not serious."

"What?!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"Senpai was defeated?!" Eve said.

"No way!" Lucy yelled.

"I never know he had the ability to heal," Gray noted.

"True, but that's not the point. Point is our strategy has been compromised," Erza said.

"As for the Oracion Seis, since they had known our plan, they're making their move. I can sense they're nearby with you guys. So please be on your guard." Ichigo finished as he cut the connection between them.

After a moment of silence to grasp all the information, Erza spoke up, "You heard him! Lets find the base and be on your guard!"

"Okay!" Everyone said in unison.

As if on cue, explosions suddenly riddled the _Christina's _frame, making the Alliance frozen in place and widen their eyes at the spectacular sight, unable to do anything, "What happened to Christina?!" Hibiki demanded in shock as the airship fell and crashed down in front them, creating a massive explosion, "Sabotage?"

"What's going on?" Lyon asked surprised.

"Hey..." Natsu warned as he picked up six different scents from the smoke

"Yeah, someone's coming," Gray said, understanding his friend/rival's concern, "Everybody on guard!" He warned in anticipation of an attack as they waited for the smoke, courtesy of Christina's explosion, to clear.

As the smoke clears, the Light Team widen their eyes and frozen in place as they saw six familiar figures emerged from the shadows. The one on the left is a large and imposing man whose appearance is peculiar in the fact that he looks both quite feminine and, most curiously, has a body consisting of geometrical forms with sharp angles, not possessing rounded parts. He has long, wavy and flowing orange hair reaching down below his shoulders, bright blue eyes with long eyelashes, a prominent, flat nose and full, and red feminine lips. His large forehead tops his eyes directly, due to the seeming lack of eyebrows. His massive torso and arms look even more massive if compared to his head, relatively small in comparison, and to his thin legs.

His outfit consists of a loose black shirt, with light sleeves adorned by a series of dark merged rhombuses, a large, white collar closed on the front going down to cover his shoulders and a sash tied around his waist visible under it, and simple light pants tucked inside light boots, with the parts circling his calves being reminiscent of leg warmers. Circling his neck is a large necklace made of brown beads, which has a pendant hanging from it, this taking the shape of an eye flanked by two small, wing-like protrusions. He also carry a small book on his right arm. _Codename: Hoteye_.

Next to him is a young woman of relatively small stature with pale skin, short silvery hair, with bangs covering her forehead, and indigo-colored eyes. She wears a short dress made up of white feathers with two bird-like wings that hang from her back. The dress splits just above her navel, becoming more reminiscent of a vest. While the sides of her torso are covered, much of her chest is not. The deep, revealing v-cut is lined by a row of long feathers on either side, thus continue up her torso and wrap around her shoulders to form a sort of collar. Two wing-like tattoos can be found on her collarbone. Her skirt is also partially split down the middle.

She also wears a dark-blue ribbon around her head, with four bows hanging from it, two on each side, that cover her ears. Her hair is cut in a short bob, with two tresses reaching over her hair ribbon to frame her face. A piece of hair at the top curls into a halo that rises conspicuously from her head. She also wears long, dark blue gloves that cover her arms passed her elbows and knee-length, dark blue stockings with light blue, feathered boots._ Codename: Angel._

Next to her is a young teenage boy who was sleeping soundly on his hovering carpet. He has a lean body structure, black spiky hair on the top, and longer, straighter white hair on the bottom. He has a set of five maroon beads on the right strand of his hair. He wears a black leather vest with white fur-like material on the collar and sleeves. He also wears a white armlet around his right bicep, and a black choker around his neck. He wears a pair of yellow trousers with black designs on them, and burgundy boots. There are spiked bracelets on his wrists and skull earrings on his ears. He even masks dark eyeliner, and plum-colored lipstick. His bottom eyelashes stick out as well. His Oración Seis stamp is red, and is printed on his right shoulder, and he wears dark nail polish. _Codename: Midnight._

In the middle stood a man who appears to be the leader of the group. He has neat silver hair that reaches his shoulders, dark eyes and dark skin. He has unique markings on his face that take the shape of straight black lines. He wears a white cloak with blue fur over his bare torso and blue baggy jeans with white fur. He also holds a skull shaped staff on his right hand. _Codename: Brain._

Next to the leader is a slim man of average height with tan skin and spiky, upward-styled crimson hair; aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face. He has snake-like features, with slanted eyes similar to Natsu's, a rather flat nose, and prominent canine teeth. His outfit consists of an elaborated whitish coat with purple inner lining and cuffs intricately decorated by silver-colored motifs, and many studs lined up the chest, the high collar and the sleeves, which have armbands seemingly made of metal around them above his elbows. Below it, he wears a dark shirt, and he also sports a pair of crimson leather pants held up by a studded belt, with more similar belts circling diagonally the upper parts of his legs, and simple brown shoes. Around him is a large purple snake that curled around his neck. _Codename: Cobra._

The sixth and final member of the group is is a very tall man, with a long face and blond and black hair, with the blonde, central part of his hair being styled in a long, spiky mohawk, and the black part composing the rest of his hair being very short, almost shaven. He possesses similarly blond, extremely long eyebrows jutting outwards, a long, hooked and prominent nose, and a pair of stitches on each side of his mouth. He wears a massive reinforced chinguard, which is covered in small, rectangular holes on the edges, covering his cheeks as well, which extends up to his green-tinted sunglasses, obscuring his eyes during most of his appearances.

His outfit consists of a red and white racing suit. The jacket, which is predominantly red in color, with white parts on top of the shoulders. The suit's pants are white in color and quite loose, held up by a belt-like thing circling his waist, closed by a large button similar to the one on his jacket's collar, with red pockets below the waist and flat knee pads covering the knees and the area above and below them. The outfit is completed by a pair of white gloves with red fingers, each bearing Oración Seis' symbol in a square on the back of the hand, and by dark running shoes. _Codename: Racer._

Lucy was the first to speak up, beads of sweat started to appear on her forehead as she slightly shivered in fear. Even though she was a little scared, she steeled herself up trying not to show she's afraid, her face showing a rare serious face preparing for battle. Luckily, she was able to speak up the words she wanted to say as her throat felt like it was stuck.

"T-They're...Oracion Seis!"

* * *

**Chapter finished! And had you seen the newest chapter of Bleach?! Ichigo has two Zangetsus now! So cool! I will try to think of a way to add in those into my fic, so stay tuned!**


	9. Partially Revealed, and Retreat!

**To some readers out there who commented that I made Ichigo, Uryu and Jura weak by losing to Gemini too damn easily in the previous chapter, then damn you. What I thought is since the first perfume blocks their magic power or other forms of power, they are powerless and vulnerable to attacks. Plus this is NOT a fic where Ichigo is all Godlike. Seriously, I'm not a fan of those kind of fics, the characters felt overpowered. He will have moments where he will be vulnerable. He's human for God's sake. And even though they're S-class mages, they aren't Gods, dammit!**

**Over 50 reviews, 100 favourites and 100 followers! Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not ow Bleach or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Both parties were having what looked like a glaring contest as Oracion Seis finally revealed themselves to The Light Team after their...flashy performance. Some of the dark mages were wearing dark grins on their faces, while The Light Team were tense, ready for a fight. After a minute of silence, the presumed leader of Oracion Seis was the first to spoke up.

"Some maggots have gathered," Brain sneered.

"We saw through your plans," Angel smirked. "We've already beaten Jura, Ichigo, Uryu and Ichiya."

"Damn," Lyon said.

"They actually beaten the four strongest mages of their respective guilds, they're strong," Ren remarked.

"Are you trembling?" Cobra sneered. "'Cause I heard it."

"We prefer to finish our job as quickly as possible," Racer spoke up. "But you guys are in the way."

"Money makes a person stronger, right?" Hoteye inquired. "Let me tell you something good, in this world money is everthi-".

"Shut up your mouth, Hoteye," Cobra grunted.

"Erm...I think one of them is asleep," Lucy said with a sweatdrop as she stared at Midnight who was still sleeping soundly while sitting with his head slumped on a hovered carpet.

"Ichigo was right, they're nearby and will make their first move. I misinterpreted what he meant." Erza muttered.

"We let our guard down, damn it..." Hibiki said.

"Hey..." Natsu whispered to Gray with a menacing grin.

"Yeah..." Gray replied who smirked back understanding Natsu's intentions.

"I can damn hear you, you maggots," Cobra said with a devilish smirk.

"Now we don't have to go find you!" Natsu and Gray simultaneously shouted as they charged head on at the six dark mages.

"Do it," Brain ordered Racer and he disappeared from sight before he flickered on air in a spectacular show of speed. He then reappeared behind Natsu and Gray, whose grins has disappeared and eyes were wide open, clearly shocked at the display of speed. He then roundhouse kicked the two Fairy Tail mages.

"**Motor!**" Racer shouted.

"Natsu! Gray!" two Lucys shouted...wait..._two _Lucys? Both of them looked completely confused and their jaws dropped as they looked at each other. One of the Lucys then took out her whip from her belt and whipped the other Lucy, making her screamed in pain.

"Hmph, baka!" the fake Lucy said smugly.

"What the...why am I...?!" Lucy said, still confused as she find the words she wanted to say. At the background, Angel chuckled darkly as she watched the scene unfold in her eyes.

"Sherry!" Lyon called out as he charged ahead.

"Right!" Sherry replied as he charged alongside him.

"Hmm..." Hoteye mumbled as he closed his eyes in concentration. He then snapped his eyes open, revealing an orange glow in them, "I saw that, yes!" Moments later, the ground beneath Lyon and Sherry suddenly melted, trapping them from the lower torso, "Even without love, money will conquer all, yes!" He then did sime hand signs as the ground suddenly rise up and bury them underneath.

"W-What is this? The ground is..." Lyon said as he struggled to get out of then melted ground.

"Love is more important than money!" Sherry exclaimed, disagreeing Hoteye's comment. "Lyon-sama!"

"I'll take Angel!" Hibiki said as the Trimens charged in as well.

"No fair!" Eve whined.

"I'll take the brains!" Ren said.

As they continue to run, Racer suddenly flickered in existence and gave a swift axe kick on Ren, slamming him on the ground.

"Ren!" Eve called out, but was stopped short as Racer appeared in front of him as gave another swift roundhouse kick on him.

"Eve! Ren!" Hibiki stopped and turned at his comrades as he heard them being attacked. Unbeknownst to him, Racer appeared behind him and slammed both of his legs at his torso, making him winced in extreme pain, _'He fast. He's so fast, I can't see_ _him!" _As the Trimens fall onto the ground unable to move, Racer appeared with his back facing them, "Fast is good." He stated.

"**Requip!**" Erza shouted as she shimmered in bright light. As the light dimmed out, her armor has changed to her **Heaven's Wheel Armor** with her swords levitating beside her.

"I can hear you." Cobra stated.

"Dance, my blades!" Erza said as she directed all of her swords towards Cobra. As if he was predicting where her swords will land, Cobra shifted his legs a few times as all the swords narrowly missed him, making Erza's eyes go wide.

"What? He read and dodged that many swords?" She muttered in shock. Her thoughts were cut off when she felt killer intent behind her. She quickly turned and blocked an incoming kick from Racer with swords on both hands in a cross shape, shielding her chest.

Back to land, Natsu was struggling to get up after been beaten up by Racer in a matter of seconds. He wiped off some of the blood that was trickling down from his mouth, "Damn it," he winced. He then noticed Midnight, who was still sleeping soundly, as if he was oblivious of the situation around him. This made Natsu pissed off, "You! Why are you sleeping, you bastard!"

"**Requip****!**" Erza shouted again as she canged into another armor, "**Soaring Armor!**" She then charged and slashed countless times at Racer with great speed, slightly surprising him, who was dodging every slash with his speed. "Ooh, you're quick! Fast is good!" he complimented.

"But...I can hear you, Titania." A voice said behind Erza, making her freeze in shock. "Your next move, that is!" Cobra said as he kicked Erza on her stomach. _'I knew it! He was predicting me!' _she thought as she landed in a crouch stance, with Racer reappeared beside Cobra. "Predicting? No...I told you I can hear you." he stated, making Erza gritting her teeth in frustration.

"Wake up! you bastard!" Natsu shouted as he fires a roar at Midnight, only for the roar to be diverted and go around Midnight, unharming him and surprising Natsu in the process. "W-What was that just now?" he voiced out, "My magic didn't hit."

"Stop it," A voice said behind Natsu, making him froze. Racer then threw a barrage of punched and kicks with his exceptional speed as Natsu was silently screaming in pain, unable to find his voice. "Midnight scary when he wakes up!"

"**Ice Make...**" Gray said as he stood in his usual battle stance. He was interrupted when he felt somebody behind him, only for him to look at _himself_, confusing him. "**Lance****!**" The fake Gray said as he threw a barrage of ice lances at Gray.

**"Ice Make..."**

**"Doll Attack..."**

**"Eagle!"  
**

**"Mud Doll!"** Lyon and Sherry revealed their attacks as they attack Hoteye, but Hoteye wasn't fazed as he raised his left index and middle finger at them, a magic circle appeared. "Money is more powerful then love, yes!" The two mages were then engulfed by the molten ground in an instant.

The leader of Oracion Seis, Brain was looking on with a satisfying smirk on his face. The alliance were no match for his Six Prayers as he trained all of them well into powerful mages, dark ones to be precise. To him, this is just a small obstacle to achieve their solitary, albeit lifelong goal, that is to search and obtain a infamous destructive magic that was lost in legends, known as Nirvana. His train of thoughts were interrupted when he heard sounds of swords swooshing on his right. He turned to look at Erza who was unable to land a hit on Cobra despite her speed in using her sword. He was slightly amazed by the skill of the Titania, who was still able to keep up to Cobra.

"Oh, so this is Erza Scarlet?" he muttered softly to himself.

Erza aimed a slash on Cobra's chest but she was unable to land the blow as her sword was stopped by him who blocked the sword on the hilt with his palm. Moving quickly, she thrust another sword on her left hand, but it was blocked as well.

"I can hear your movements..." Cobra whispered to her, "Your breathing...The contraction and expansion of your muscles...your very thoughts, even...!" He widened his eyes in shock as he saw flashbacks of her memories in the Tower of Heaven in his mind. Caught off guard, he released his grip in her swords and took a step back, "I see...you're also...!" He was unable to finish his statement as Erza charged at him in a burst of speed.

"You're wide open!" she shouted, but she was unable to land a blow in time as she was shot up by the molten ground beneath her.

"I saw it, yes!" Hoteye said. Racer then appeared in front of Erza and land a roundhouse kick on her torso.

"Cobra, what are you waiting for?!" Racer yelled. Putting what he saw behind his head, Cobra called out his pet snake, showing its sharp poisonous fangs as it charged at the unsuspecting Erza and bit her on her right arm. She immediately let go of her bite and dropped Erza on the ground, making her wincing in pain.

"Cubelios' poison doesn't take effect immediately." Cobra stated, "I lets you live for a while in pain!"

And with Erza downed for the count, The Light Team was defeated, unable to move a muscle while Oracion Seis looked on their one-sided victory.

"Trash, you should all vanish from this earth." Brain stated as he gestured his skullhead staff forward. A dark purple magic circle appeared and swirls of Darkness Magic swirled around the said staff.

"W-what is this magic power?" Sherry voiced out.

"The atmosphere...is trembling..." Hibiki gritted.

"This is bad..." Ren stated.

**"Dark Rondo...!"** He mentioned the name of the said magic. In the middle of using his magic, he saw three figures hiding behind a boulder. He strained his eyes a little to see them clearly. As he did, his eyes go wide. The ones on the left and right wasn't important to him, but the middle one was.

It was _Wendy._

The important key to acquire Nirvana.

Still in shock, he slowly deactivate his magic while keeping his gaze on the small girl. His subordinates wasn't impressed.

"What's up, Brain?" Racer questioned.

"Why did you stop the spell?" Cobra demanded.

Brain just couldn't find the words to answer. Their key to getting the Nirvana is over there nearby, the key to their goal! Without leaving the gaze on the little girl, he could only answered them with one name, "W-Wendy...!"

"Is she someone you know?" Cobra asked.

Regaining his composure but still keeping his gaze at Wendy, he answered, "There no mistaking it...you are Wendy..." he stated, earning confused looks from his subordinates as well as Wendy's, who heard him clearly with her dragon slayer-enhanced hearing, but Brain wasn't finished yet with his statement, "The Maiden of the Sky!" As he finished that, all of the Oracion Seis members were on alert.

"What?" Gray said as he tried to get up, "The Maiden..."

"Of the Sky...?" Hibiki finished for him.

"What's that?" Wendy said as she hid herself behind the boulder and grasped her sides of her head in fear and confusion, tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"What does that mean?" Happy asked.

"I didn't expect to encounter you here." Brain said. "It looks like we picked up a nice present." He then gestured his staff towards her direction, "Come!" As those words come out of his mouth, a magic circle appeared and a line of Darkness Magic shot towards her, morphing into a shape of a hand. It moved behind the boulder where Wendy was hiding and grabbed her before pulling her away.

"WENDY!" Happy and Charle shouted.

As Wendy was sreaming for help, unable to do anything, Charle was the first to act and ran after her, "Wendy!" She shouted again.

"Charle!" she shouted back.

"Wait! I'll save you!" Happy said carrying a wooden club.

As this was going on, Natsu was struggling to get up, wanting to save Wendy, "W-What the hell are you doing?" he gritted his teeth.

"Money is the great equalizer, yes!" Hoteye exclaimed as he used several hand gestures and a magic circle appeared, melting the ground and lifting the downed mages off the ground.

Back to Wendy, she was still in the grasp of Brain magic as they were trying to capture her, "Charle!"

"Wendy!" Charle called back as she reached out her hand for Wendy to grab on, only for her to catch Happy's.

"Huh?" Happy said in confusion.

"Hey!" Charle retorted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wendy and happy screamed as they were going to be engulfed into Brain's magic. Just before Oracion Seis could capture the little girl...

**"Getsuga Tensho!"** Someone shouted for above as a black ray of energy with a red outline made its way downwards and cut off the magic between Wendy and the staff. The sudden attack didn't stop there as the attack hit the ground, creating a gust of dust, making the others shielding their eyes. As the dust clears, everyone was wide eyed as the ground was deeply cut by the attack above. They noticed a cloaked figure standing there.

Brain instantly recognize the figure and glared darkly at him full of stood Ichigo Kurosaki in his Bankai form with a scowl on his face, glaring back at the enemy. His left arm was carrying Wendy with Happy in her arms while he was holding Tensa Zangetsu on his right hand.

"Yo..." Ichigo said, "You called?"

"Ichigo!" Gray called out.

"You're alright!" Ren said.

"Where are the others?" Hibiki asked.

"Hold your horses, guys. They're coming." Ichigo said without looking back at his comrades.

"NATSU!" Happy shouted as he released himself off Wendy's grip and fly towards the bruised dragon slayer and partner.

Putting aside his anger, a evil grin was slowly creeping on Brain's face as her looked as the orange haired teenager, "I see...So you managed to recover from Angel's infiltration. I'm impressed, Kurosaki Ichigo." He said. Ichigo was going to reply him with a smartass comment, but Brain continued, "Currently Moon Guardian of Fairy Tail, previously Fifth Division Captain of Seireitei in the country of Karakura, replacing Sosuke Aizen. One of the few survivors of the Karakura Winter War two years ago, along with Uryu Ishida." he finished, surprising the others who heard him.

"Country of...Karakura...?" Natsu said.

"Winter War?!" Lyon asked.

"I've heard of the Winter War from my Archive. It was caused by Sosuke Aizen, along with his two subordinates, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen. He betrayed Seireitei, the magic council of Karakura and aimed to break the barrier between humans and demons as well as surpassing Zeref and become God. The war wiped out whole of Karakura and was said to have no survivors." Hibiki stated.

"Talk about coincidence of using magic similar to the famed Shinigami," Gray grunted."He's actually one of them."

Wendy looked on with fear in her eyes and was shivering as Ichigo didn't move a muscle, his eyes was shadowed by his hair. It was several moments later that finally Ichigo spoke, albeit softl"Wendy, you're the sky dragon slayer right?" that statement made Wendy flinch and squeaked in surprise, how did he know? "Don't worry, I felt your magic signature is very similar to Natsu, plus that bastard Ishida told me." he mentally sighed in relief as he felt the little girl relaxed slightly, while Wendy mentally giggled at how Ichigo address her adopted brother. "So that means you are able to use healing magic, right?" She nodded. Ichigo then looked back slightly.

"Oi Ishida, you know what to do right?" As he said that, two figures flickered and appeared behind him. They were Jura, who was carrying Ichiya on his shoulder like a potato sack, and Uryu, who was holding Jura's other shoulder.

"You could have warn me, Uryu-dono." Jura said as he felt a little light headed.

"You're a wizard saint. You'll get used to it," Uryu replied with a small smirk.

"Jura-san!" Sherry called out happily.

"Uryu!" Charle said.

"Ichiya-senpai!" The trimens called out in relief.

A nod from Uryu was Ichigo's only reply.

Ichigo then put down Wendy on her feet and she quickly run towards his adopted brother. Seeing this, Brain growled in anger and ordered Racer to retrieve her, which he complied and disappeared in a flash. What they all didn't saw was a small smirk on Ichigo lips.

"I can see you every step," Ichigo muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. After he said that, he flash stepped and reappeared above Racer while his body was covered in lightning, surprising everyone other than the Fairy Tail mages. He landed an axe kick on the dark mage, slamming him onto the ground, creating a large crater. He was instantly unconscious from the powerful hit.

**"Shunko,"** he said, "One down, five to go."

The others except Fairy Tail and Uryu gawked at the display of power from the former Fifth Division Captain, who just defeated a Oracion Seis member with one kick.

'_Impossible...to be defeated so easily...'_ Brain thought as he saw Ichigo standing alone with a beaten Racer sprawled beside him.

"Let me tell you a fact about my powers, Brain," Ichigo said, "You see, there are two stages in a zanpakuto. First is the Shikai (Initial Form), the second is the Bankai (Final Form). In general, one's power can grow 5 to 10 times greater in Bankai than Shikai. I'm now in my Bankai and your little Racer here, couldn't stand a damn chance. My Bankai is compressed it into a small, condensed form, enable to perform high-speed combat."

'_This guy...he took down a member of the Oracion Seis in a matter of seconds,'_ Lyon thought in awe _'Is this the power of the legendary Shinigami of Seireitei?'_

Trying to ignore the situation behind her, Wendy just continue running towards Uryu and he grabbed her. He then disappeared and reappeared beside Erza, who was sitting down gripping her infected right arm, wincing in pain.

"You know what to do," Uryu said to her. She nodded and stepped up to the pained Titania. Without a word her hands glowed blue as she brought them up and placed then on the girl's arm. To the Light Team's surprise, Erza's infected arm was slowly healing and back to normal in no time.

"S-She was able to remove the poison," Hibiki stated in shock.

"Amazing," Sherry commented.

"Thank you, Wendy," Erza said to her with a smile, not feeling the effects of the poison anymore.

"Hm!" Wendy cheerfully nodded.

"You're so cool Wendy!" Natsu shouted, "Please heal us all!"

"No way!" Charle retorted, "She used up a lot of magic power healing the woman, there's no wa-"

"The talking cat's right," Ichigo rudely interrupted, slightly annoyed from the white cat's loud complains, earning an angry glare and a shout of 'Hey!' from her, "While she was able to use healing magic, her magic power reserves is only enough to heal a maximum of two people at once, but here not only she heals Erza, she removes the poison from her system."

"Because of this, she used up more magic power than she normally does" Gray added in.

"That's right," Ichigo said, "Now her magic reserves are real low, she needs time to recover." He then turn his attention back to the dark mages in front of him. "Plus, we need to protect her from them. _She_ is key to their plans."

That statement took the Oracion Seis members by surprise.

"What do you mean, Ichigo?" Lucy asked.

"I saw through their plans. The search of Nirvana, Wendy's use of healing magic, wanting to capture her, I finally connected the dots." Ichigo said, then he turn his atttention to the dark mages, "You guys want to search for Nirvana, knowing it was around here somewhere in the forests but you don't know the exact location of where it is sealed. After searching it for so long, you still can't find it. You need someone that knows the location of the said magic. And I have a guess on who's that someone." he said with a smirk.

And if no one could hear Brain being nervous upon hearing what Ichigo said, Cobra could hear it crystal clear.

_'This guy...he actually figured out my plans with just that little information...I underestimated him...' _Brain thought while gritting his teeth. _"We need to retreat...for now."_

"And that's where Wendy's part comes in. This someone, only him has the knowledge of Nirvana's whereabouts, but because of...unfortunate events happened previously, he is now in a comatose state." That made Erza shot up, giving him a sharp but surprised look. She has a idea of who he meant, but it was highly unlikely, so she didn't put her hopes too high, it _hurts _thinking about him, she said, "Wendy's healing magic could able to negate his comatose state and restore him fully."

"You catch on pretty well," Ichigo complimented her, knowing she have known who he was talking about. Looking at her eyes, he could see anger, guilt, sadness, pain, confusion...was that _relief _and _happiness?_ Putting that aside, he continued, going to the best part, "Wanna know who am I thinking of?" his smirk wider as he continued on, "This person is-"

"That is enough, Kurosaki Ichigo. Just what I expected from a former division captain." Brain interrupted, preventing him to reveal further, "That's why..." He then motioned his staff forward and green swirls of magic was gathered from beneath the ground and into the staff, the eyes of the skull glowing green. "I have no choice but to eliminate you all!" A magic circle then appeared on the staff, "Begone! **Dark Rondo!**"He fired the gathered Magic as a widespread attack ,intending to eliminate all of them.

"Everybody take cover!" Hibiki said as he grabbed on to Lucy, shielding her.

"Sherry!" Lyon shouted as he shielded her.

"This is Lyon-sama's love!" Sherry dreamily said.

"Ichigo! Uryu-san! Move!" Erza shouted to them, but they weren't moving. Their face showing a calm expression...or a scowl in Ichigo's case as the attack was coming nearer.

**"Bakudo 81: Danku." **Ichigo whispered. Just before the attack could reach them all, an extremely massive and high transparent shield appeared, preventing the attack to hit them.

"Amazing. He was able to create a shield that large," Ren said in awe.

"What powerful parfum!" Ichiya said with a pose.

"That's the strawberry moron for you." Uryu added in.

The attack finally receded as Ichigo's shield broke, but the dust created from the attack fogged their vision. As the dust clears, the Oracion Seis members weren't present, much to the Light Team's surprise but slightly relieved that they retreated for now.

"Shit, they disappeared." Gray said.

"What the...Hey!" Natsu shouted, showing his displeasure of their disappearance.

"They totally got us..." Ren stated.

"They're too powerful..." Eve added. "We couldn't even touch them until Ichigo-san came."

"_Oracion Seis_...What kind of monsters are they?" Lyon said, adding venom into the guild's name.

"They're only six of them," Hibiki said, "but they're even more powerful than the data we collected on them suggested!"

"And our plan to Christina is..." Sherry trailed off.

"Yes, that woman who can peer into your heart said so." Jura said, "She said they knew everything about our plans."

"Um...wha-what about the people that were on board?" Lucy asked in worry.

"You don't have to worry about that," Ren said as Lucy turned her head towards the Trimens.

"Christina was heading to its destination by remote control." Eve stated.

"After we found their base, we were supposed to board it, however..." Hibiki trailed off.

"I see, thank goodness!" Lucy sighed in relief.

"I am glad you remain safe Jura-san." Lyon said

"No, it was a close call." Jura said. "It was thanks to Ichiya-dono's painkiller perfume, he suppressed the pain of the wounds I, Ichigo-dono and Uryu-dono got. And thanks to Ichigo-dono's healing powers that he healed all the wounds we had."

"I see," Lyon said, then he turned to Ichigo, who has reverted back to his shikai, and bowed slightly, "Thank you for healing Jura-san, Ichigo-san."

"Nah, no big deal," Ichigo shrugged it off, "His injuries wasn't serious, so it was easy to heal."

"B-but, Oracion Seis got away...and w-we were badly defeated..." Said a trembling Happy, who was beside a fuming Natsu.

"I'm not impressed! They nearly took Happy! I won't be satisfied till I find them and defeat them!" screamed the agitated dragon slayer as he stood up and ran to find the dark mages. Before he could go any further, Uryu pulled him back by the scarf and making him fall on his back as he comically choked by his own scarf.

Letting go of his scarf, Uryu crossed his arms at his chest with a serious look on his face, he said, "Don't act so rash, you idiot. You're crazy if you think you can blindly charge at your enemy and win. They already swept the floor with your guys. Let us take advantage of their retreat and rest." He finished.

"Just as Uryu-dono said, the enemy is stronger than we thought. It is not wise to charge head on without a plan." Jura said. Natsu just huffed in annoyance.

"Talk about plans, I do have one, Jura-san," Ichigo told him."Now they have retreated, we should recuperate here while I heal all of your wounds. Then we split into groups and search for Nirvana and their base." he then looked over at Uryu, who was with Wendy and Charle at his side. "Ishida, you know the plan." Said man nodded and grabbed the two Cait Shelter mages. Before they could say anything, they disappeared in a flash step.

"Man, next time he should warn them, that technique could give them headaches," he grunted.

"What are you thinking of, Ichigo?" Erza asked.

"I asked him along with his fellow guildmates to search for that particular someone." He said, "After they found him, Wendy will restore him. This is because of previous events, there is a possibility he will suffer amnesia, so will use him in our favor as we search for Nirvana. This will possibly attract Oracion Seis, but the magic can't be sealed for long as it started to leak out and killing flora and fauna. We have to destroy it."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

Ichigo reached inside his pocket and took out something from it. It was a plant, a wilted one and was black in color. "This is what I meant. I saw this while on the way here and I took it." the others nodded in understanding. Just before he could continue, Erza walked over to him and stopped in front of him. What Ichigo wasn't expecting is her face showing a slightly sad look. She whispered soft enough to prevent others from hearing her."That someone, do you mean _him?"_

Knowing she just wanna confirm her thoughts, the former captain decided to tell the truth, "Yes. He is the one."

He noticed a torrent of emotions flashed in her eyes before it stopped, showing a determined expression, "I understand." She stepped back as he nodded. He then looked over at Ichiya and nodded to him, "Ichiya, use that painkilling perfume of yours."

"Hai!" He then took out a test tube from his pouch and placed his thumb at the cork, "Come everyone, take a whiff of my painkilling perfume!" He popped out the cork and a light green mist flowing out of the tube with a fragrant smell. The effect was instantaneous as everyone feel the pain from their injuries were receding.

"Ah...what a nice smell." Sherry complimented.

"Yeah...my pain is going away." Lucy agreed.

"Men!..." Ichiya said out of the blue with his usual posing.

"I wish he could cut out the posing part, though..." Lucy muttered with a sweatdrop.

"That's our sensei for ya!" the Trimens exclaimed.

"They changed the way they call him again," Lucy deadpanned.

"I'm not even saying anything anymore," Gray said with displeasure.

Ichigo walked over to Natsu and beckoned him to sit up, which he complied. As he sat down, the strawberry kneel beside him and his palms started to glow green in colour. He then place his glowing hands on his wounds, healing them. He smirked as he said, "Now I will heal all your wounds and then, we would be defeating bad guys in no time."

...

Deep in the Worth Woodsea. This is a place which used to be a city of ancients. It is said they performed rituals in this cave by shutting Shrine Maidens inside, where they would hear the voices of the Gods.

However, now it is being used by Oracion Seis as their base of operations.

Brain was livid. Making his anger known, he punched the walls of the cave with full force, creating a side crater. He was so close to acquire the location of the sealed Nirvana. With the small fries aside, he would have, if not for a certain orange haired Shinigami getting in the way.

Worse still, with little clues, he actually figured out their plans, making their only goal in jeopardy.

And is because of this, he was pissed off.

"Dammit!" he bellowed, "That bastard division captain! He figured everything out! He is a bigger threat than the whole alliance itself!"

"Calm down, Brain." Cobra said. "It wouldn't help matters if we just stay here and lament our small defeat."

"We underestimated of what he is capable of," Racer said. He was awake halfway back to their base. He was injured thanks to Ichigo's unexpected speed of attack, and that made him slightly pissed off, "No one is faster than me."

"He just caught you off guard," Brain told him, "No one is faster than you."

"His power's worth millions, yes!" Hoteye stated.

"Is that all you can ever think about?" Cobra chided.

"Jeez, everything you see is money and nothing else." Angel said with a sweatdrop.

"As long as you have money, you can even buy love, yes!" Hoteye stated with a bright glow around him.

"Oh is that so?" Cobra mocked, his scowl deepening.

"By the way, Brain." Racer said, "Who is that little girl you wanted to capture?"

"She has something to do with Nirvana?" Cobra asked.

"Doesn't like it to me." Angel added.

"She is a user of Sky Magic." Brain stated, "In other words, she can use healing magic."

"Healing Magic?!" Racer exclaimed.

"Lost Magic..." Andel softly muttered.

"An ancient magic that was thought to be forgotten..." Cobra briefly explained.

"Ooh, this smells like money to me." Hoteye said with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Yes, that little girl," Brain said. "She is the key to Plan B."

Everyone widen their eyes in realization of what their leader meant.

"Impossible!" Cobra exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Brain said, "We need her to resurrect _him_!" He then turned to Racer, "Racer, have you rested enough?"

"Yeah," Racer said, "My back still hurt slightly by the hit, but I can manage."

"Okay then, bring him here before the alliance found him." Brain ordered, "If you saw the little girl while on the way, capture her."

"That will take a long time." Racer grunted, "It'll take for even me an hour, maybe slightly longer in my condition."

"No matter," the leader shrugged.

"I see," Cobra said, "If we resurrect him, Nirvana is as good as found. Is that what you're thinking, Brain?"

"Cobra, Hoteye, Angel," Brain called out, "Continue to search for Nirvana."

"But is we resurrect him, that won't be necessary." Angel reasoned.

"Don't forget the possible threat the Shinigami and his old partner, the Quincy could pose," Brain countered, "We need to take precautionary actions."

"What about you, Brain?" Cobra asked.

"Just in case, Midnight and I will remain here." Brain said.

"It doesn't look like Mid's going to do anything, though..." Hoteye muttered.

"Ah, well, guess we're off then." Cobra said.

"Hey, let race!" Angel cheerfully said, "The first one to find Nirvana will-"

"Gets 1 million jewels! Yes!" Hoteye interrupted.

"I million? That's a hell lot..." Angel said to him in annoyance.

"Now off you go, my prayers," Brain said, "The faster you leave, the faster we'll acquire Nirvana." His face then turned into a sinister sneer "Magic that switches Darkness for Light, and Light for Darkness!"

* * *

**Finally finished! Damn, I hate writers blocks, considering I wrote this story solo and no beta readers, I'm glad I actually finished this chapter. Hope you guys like it. And sorry for the really late update!**


	10. Flashback! : A Pyrrhic Victory EDITED

**A/N: FYI, Yhwach and the those Vandenreich bastards from Bleach are completely non-existent here in this fic if you're wondering. And in this fic, the Quincy and the Shinigami have no grudge against each other.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Around that time, after healing the whole Light Team's wounds and bruises as well as explaining Ichigo's plan in detail, Ichigo and the rest have split up into groups to search for Nirvana and Oracion Seis' base. Fairy Tail's Ichigo and Erza made up for Group 1, while Group 2 consists of Fairy Tail's Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy. The ones who made up Group 3 are Lamia Scale's Jura, Lyon and Sherry. Lastly, Blue Pegasus's Hibiki, Eve, Ren and Ichiya made up Group 4...well, sort of.

"Wait, Ren... I can't see Ichiya-sama," Eve said in a worrying tone while still running. After hearing this, Ren stopped running and looked back, with Eve and Hibiki doing the same.

"Ichiya-sama! Where are you?" Ren shouted as they looked around their surroundings, but no reply was given.

"Damn, we're seperated," Hibiki said.

Somewhere in the woods, Ichiya wasn't running as he was...well, posing in the middle of a clearing in the woods.

"Ren! Eve! Hibiki! Where are you? Men~!" He shouted with his pose still intact. Unbeknownst to him, two figures appeared on a tree branch underneath him, looking at the perfume user with a maniacal grin. After a few moments, they disappeared.

...

Somewhere deeper in the woods, Uryu, Wendy and Charle are walking in a steady pace on the way to their destination where possibly the coffin of _his _body is hidden. On the way there, his mind kept thinking of a certain orange haired Shinigami.

He never thought Ichigo would actually survive the Karakura Massacre, considering he went...rogue before the whole country got wiped out. He heard rumours of the Moon Guardian of Fairy Tail and a Shinigami in a guild during his jobs, but it never crossed his mind that rumoured person is one Ichigo Kurosaki. The memory of him stopping the rogue Ichigo is still fresh in his mind, one he would never forget. His thoughts were interrupted when Charle called his name.

"What is it, Charle?" Uryu asked, slightly annoyed that he was interrupted.

Her arms crossed on her chest while walking, Charle said, "The Moon Guardian, how do you know him? From what I see, it seems like both of you are the best of friends who had not met for a pretty long time."

"Me? Friends with that brute?" Uryu scoffed, pushing up his glasses, "We're just acquaintances who coincidentally worked for each other before."

"So you admit that you both have known each other for a long time," Charle said, "Can you enlighten us more about the history of the both of you?"

Uryu then stopped walking after hearing that question, with Wendy and Charle follow suit. A few moments later, he looked over to his guildmates, the face expression on Charle was serious while Wendy was giving him a nervous look. Breaking the silence, Uryu asked, "Charle, have you ever heard of mages called the Quincy? Considering your intellect, you should have."

Maintaining her serious expression though she was slightly taken aback by the question, Charle answered, "I've heard of them. Quincys are mages that able to absorb and manipulate the Eternano around us into weapons. Their main weapon is bows and arrows. Using a magic device called the Quincy Cross, it acts as the focus for a Quincy bow to manifest. They were partners with the Shinigami in the Seireitei, together maintaining the peace of Karakura before they got wiped out." She then narrow her eyes, "As your attire and your form of your magic is similar to the Quincy, I'm pretty sure you are one of them before joining our guild, right?"

It wasn't entirely a question. It sounded more like a statement waiting for a confirmation, and Uryu knows it. Without hesitation, he nodded. "Kurosaki and I know each other from our fathers, with my father being a Quincy and his being a Shinigami." His expression then softened, "You know about the Karakura Winter War, right?" Charle just nodded. He continued, "Everyone was fighting to their deaths, it was a war impossible to win. The enemy was just too strong. All of my friends were killed in cold blood. We were on the verge of losing, our deaths were inevitable...until _that_ happened..."

"W-What happened?" Wendy asked suddenly, breaking her silence, surprising Uryu, "F-From your eyes, you look sad...and fearful, Uryu-niisan. I would like to know what happened, share you feelings with us. A-Aren't we...guildmates?" Her eyes have unshed tears as she finished.

Hearing that from Wendy, a shy girl who stutters a lot when speaking, surprised Uryu a little. He gave her a small smile and patted her head, "Thank you, Wendy." He said, making Wendy smile wide. He then explain the last moments of the war to his guildmates.

...

_Flashback starts two years ago_

The Karakura Winter War is on its climax and fatalities are high as the others who are still alive are still fighting the nearly-immortal enemy in the name of Sosuke Aizen. With the lacrima that could dissolve the boundaries between humans and demons known as the Hogyoku, implanted in him, he is now nearly immortal as he is now in the fourth form of his fusion. In this form, he has a hole in the center of his chest, with a cross in the middle of it. The form-fitting white robe that enveloped him in his past two forms lengthens, and flares out at the ends. In this form, his irises vanish, as well as his eyebrows and the hair curl that usually hangs over his face. There appears to be a diamond-shaped object embedded in his forehead. He has also gained three sets of butterfly-like wings.

With his recruited soldiers known as Espada all but gone, only him and Gin Ichimaru are still fighting with a few survivors, consisting of Kurosaki Ichigo, Uryu Ishida, Urahara Kisuke, Yoruichi Shihoin and Kurosaki Isshin, Ichigo's father. The five of them are severely injured and fatigued pretty badly while Aizen and Gin only suffered minor cuts and bruises, or relatively untouched in Aizen's case.

The others such as Chad, Orihime, Rukia, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya had all died fighting the Espada, Gin or Aizen himself. As for Yamamoto-soutaicho, he sacrificed his life trying to kill Aizen using the forbidden **Hado#96 **technique, but Aizen managed to escape from the technique only suffering burns.

As for Karakura, the country was destroyed to the core. The wizard guilds that protect the North, South, East and West of the country were no match for the enemy and were annihilated. The buildings were completely trashed to nothingness, leaving nothing but level ground around them. Most of the citizens had been succesfully evacuated by the Shinigami using lacrima-powered ships, but some of them were perished as they were accidentally enter into the crossfire.

"Can't you see now, Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryu, Urahara Kisuke, Shihoin Yoruichi, and Kurosaki Isshin?" Aizen said, "Your beloved country is ruined. Your friends are dead. There's nothing to fight for now. Submit yourselves to the successor of Zeref as I will take over his throne as the strongest dark mage!"

"Karakura can be rebuilt!" Ichigo shouted, "Its not only Karakura, but we fight for the whole Earthland from total destruction! Your only existence can bring danger to whole of Earthland! That's why we're still here to stop you! We are not giving up! Aizen!"

"Oh, so you didn't care about your family then?" Aizen mocked.

"Why you-!" Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Don't let his words affect you, Ichigo!" Isshin interrupted.

"My my, so his father is protecting his son, how sweet." Aizen mocked, "Looks like they have forgotten something eh, Gin? Why don't you bring them here now?"

"Heh, yer one freakin' sadist," Gin said, "I'll bring them now," he then flash steeped away.

"What do you mean by that, you bastard?!" Ichigo sneered.

"You'll see," the traitor said. In an instant, Gin appeared with two bodies on either side of his shoulders carried like potato sacks. One of them has light brown hair while the other has raven-coloured hair. Ichigo and the others widen their eyes in shock as they instantly recognised the bodies. Gin then tossed their bodies in front of them. They saw the bodies have a large hole in their chest. A fatal wound.

"They are your lovely twin sisters right? Kurosaki Ichigo." Aizen said, "They didn't make it to the ships that evacuated the citizens. They were shot with a cero blast by an Arrancar when they were trying to board the ship. What does it feel like being helpless, Kurosaki-san? What does it feel like losing you family and friends?"

"Don't listen to what he says! Ichigo!" Urahara shouted.

"Don't let him manipulate you!" Yoruichi added.

Ichigo could just stand there looking blankly at his twin sisters' lifeless bodies. His heartbeat and his breathing were starting to get erratic. His body started shaking. He was helpless, he don't know what to do. He wanted to just run and crawl himself into a corner and cry. He had lost everything. Then, he heard _his _voice.

_**Kill him, King!**_

**_He killed Yuzu!_**

**_He killed Karin!_**

**_He killed your only family!_**

**_He killed your friends!_**

**_Make him suffer!_**

**_Make him pay!_**

**_Kill him!_**

**_KILL!_**

And then all hell broke lose.

"AHHHHHH**HHHHHHHH!" **Ichigo roars loudly as his Reiatsu flares up in rage, completely consuming him. The others except Aizen could just stare in shock, utterly speechless as Ichigo continues to roar loudly.

"Kuro...saki..." Uryu stuttered.

"Yare yare, I never expected this to happen," Gin said, his devilish grin still intact.

"Let all the anger out, Kurosaki-san," Aizen said, "Do not hold back, just give in to your darkness. Your inner hollow would be a worthy opponent to test out my powers."

"**OOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Ichigo roar now sounded more like a howl as he suddenly disappeared, making Aizen widen his eyes in shock with his speed. The enraged Ichigo reappeared in front of him a fires a powerful roundhouse kick on his torso, making Aizen flew 50 metres away. Aizen winced in pain as he get up holding his stomach with his left hand. He never expected that kick to be that strong.

"I-Impossible..." Yoruichi trailed off.

"He managed to land a blow on Aizen..." Urahara muttered in shock.

"Ichigo..." Isshin said in concern of his son.

As Ichigo landed on the ground, a Hollow hole rips open in his chest. He erupts into a blaze of intense Reiatsu, making the remaining survivors fall onto their knees as the pressure around them became heavy. When the Reiatsu clears up, Ichigo, in his Hollow form, roars and charges a **Cero**, aiming at Aizen. Past the point of coherent thought, Ichigo, roaring as he builds his **Cero** to maximum power, unleashes it in a destructive blast. Aizen, impressed with the power of the **Cero**, disappeared and appeared from the incoming **Cero** as it hits a still standing building, creating a massive explosion equivalent of a nuclear explosion. As the explosion dies out, they saw a massive crater was created.

Aizen looked at the crater in awe of the power the inner hollow holds within Ichigo. He then realized he can't sense Gin's Reiatsu anymore, meaning he was caught in the explosion, unable to escape in time, while the others manages to flash step to a safe distance. Before he could think of his next move, he widen his eyes in shock as Hollow Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of him, his black sword raised high up in the air.

_"For a second, I lost sense of his reiatsu. That wasn't a shunpo. It was sonido!" He thought._ In an instant, the possessed Ichigo sliced the traitor in half vertically with a **Getsuga Tensho **enhanced slash, destroying the Hogyoku in the process. Making sure of his death, he charges a **Cero** and fires at him in point blank range, completely terminating him from the world in cold blood.

"J-Just like that, A-Aizen was..." Yoruichi trailed off in fear.

"Killed..." Urahara finished.

But Ichigo didn't stop there. Still losing control, he charged another **Cero **and fires it like a laser in a wide arc. The **Cero **made contact with the ground and create several massive explosions which reaches up all the way to the top of the sky. The explosions coloured the sky red in color, a horrific sence to watch.

"We need to stop him! But how if we can't get close to him?!" Yoruichi shouted in agony.

"Try to shoot his horns or something!" Isshin suggested. Upon hearing that, Urahara went wide eyed. He suddenly had an idea.

"Ishida-san!" Urahara called out, gaining Uryu's attention, "Try to aim at his horns! That's where his **Cero **genarates! We can't get close to him as he lost control so close-range attacks won't work! You're the only one we can count on!"

"Understood!" Uryu immediately manifest his bow, **Ginrei Kojaku**, and aim an arrow at his horns from afar. While he was aiming, he saw the possessed Shinigami was charging another **Cero,** this time a little larger and powerful than previous ones. Target locked, Uryu thought, _"Hope we survived the aftermath after I shoot this."_ and with that, he shot the Eternano-made arrow, hitting the arrow spot-on, destroying one of the horns.

As one of the horns were destroyed, the **Cero **Ichigo had charged explodes into a large massive blast, engulfing everything in its path. The last thing Uryu and the others saw was white before they were engulfed into the explosion as well.

_Flashback ends_

...

"That's how you got washed ashore with all those injuries that made you enter a coma for a full two months!" Charle said in shock, finally connecting the dots.

"Yeah, thanks to Wendy here that I actually managed to survive and meet my long time rival again. Who knows what'll happen to me if she wasn't there to heal me." Uryu said while patted the blue-haired girl with a smile on his face.

"A-Ano...but you took two months to wake up, I-I thought my healing magic w-work slowly on you." Wendy stuttered.

Uryu stopped patting her head as he crouched down to her level and look at her with a soft expression, he said, "Wendy, it was thanks to you that I'm here now with you guys. And for that, I'm eternally grateful. It was thanks to you also that I started to open up now, or as Kurosaki said to me, not being a 'stick-up-the-ass' bastard anymore," Wendy giggled hearing that, he continued, "That's why I swear to protect you guys, as you're precious to me." he then placed his hand to her head, "So be confident in yourself, you're strong in your own right." he finished with a small smile.

Wendy looked at him in awe before she mouthed a 'Hmm!' to him and gave him a toothy grin. Uryu then stood back up, his smile never leave his face, "Now lets head towards our destination, I can sense it nearby!" With that, they ran towards their location, feeling lighter than before.

...

Ichigo and Erza were walking at a leisurely pace as Ichigo explained his past to the Titania, everything about him becoming a Captain to the Winter War. Erza slowly connected to dots of how Ichigo ended up on the shore behind the guild. It explained the injuries he got that made him enter a coma for three months. But there's something it didn't add up.

"What happened to the darkness inside you?" Erza asked. "It sounded like Mira's Satan Soul, just a little more bloodthirsty. What happened to it after the war?"

Ichigo's face softened as he heard that. He said, "I have no idea. Since the war, I can't feel his presence inside him anymore, he just vanished into thin air." He then scowled, "Not that it matter anyway. At least I didn't have to hear that prick's non-stop ramblings that annoys me to no end."

Satisfied with his answer, Erza just nodded. She then asked another question, "From what I heard, every Division Captain in Seireitei wears a white haori with the number of the division they lead, is that correct?" Ichigo nodded, she then continued, "Brain mentioned that you were the captain of the Fifth Division, it that correct?" slightly hesitating, Ichigo nodded, then she asked, "Where's yours then?"

Ichigo stopped walking after hearing that, his eyes were shadowed by the bangs of his orange hair. Without looking at Erza, he answered, "I keep it at my apartment, because I didn't want it to be ruined as I have only one haori." He then looked over to Erza, his face showing a uncharacteristic sad look, "It was the only memory I have from Karakura."

Erza just looked at him wide eyed. This doesn't sound like the Ichigo she knew for two years. This Ichigo sounded so sad that it makes him so out of character, a scowling, strong, determined man. She then said, "You know I was a slave back then right?"

Totally taken aback by the question, Ichigo stuttered, "W-What are you trying to say?"

"All of us in Fairy Tail has a tragic past; You losing your home, family and friends; Natsu losing his adoptive father; Gray losing his teacher; Lucy neglected by her father; Elfman and Mirajane losing their younger sister and so on. Not all of us had perfect lives before, you should know that right?" Ichigo nodded, she continued, "Because of this, we always stick to each other like a family. We _are_ your new family, Ichigo. Our bonds will never shatter no matter what."

Ichigo just stood there speechless after hearing that. He thought back to his earlier days at Fairy Tail, from waking up at their infirmary completely bandaged, to sulking at the beach he was washed ashore for weeks, to telling the master about his past, to left the guild building to clear up his thoughts after Mirajane hugged him from behind...

_Mirajane..._

Other than Makarov, she knew his past as well, albeit not that detailed. She understands the pain of having an inner demon inside him. From then on, something just clicked between them, both of them having a deep understanding for each other, they care for each other deeper than anyone else. As time goes on, Mirajane started to open up to him, till the point she shared of how she lost her beloved youngest sister. Of course, Ichigo understands that pain as well, considering he lost his mother at a young age of 9 and lost his twin sisters before he went rogue.

When Ichigo thought of her, everytime he was angry, nervous, hopeless or sad, it had this uncanny ability to calm himself down. The mere thought of her is already enough to comfort him, to drive him to succeed. Her kind personality, her cute voice, her beautiful face..."_wait, where did that come from?_" he thought as he blushed slightly from those thoughts. As his usual blunt self, Ichigo still doesn't know why, but he knew that since they met, they created a deep bond. Now, she's an important person in his life, someone precious to protect at all costs.

He then thought about the friends he made in Fairy Tail. They were a weird, but fun bunch, and Ichigo could admit that he actually like the atmosphere of the guild. It reminded him of his days at Seireitei, where everyone was fun to talk to, a chibi Rukia to a cold Toshiro to a flirty Rangiku to a sadistic Kenpachi to the prideful bastard in the name of Kuchiki Byakuya. Like Seireitei before him, everyone in Fairy Tail was like a family to him. He still remember how he joined the guild after weeks of sulking.

_Flashback __starts_

Its been two days since Ichigo left the guild building after he woke up for a few weeks. The conversation between him and Makarov still echoing in his mind. He told the guild master everything, from Aizen's betrayal, to his promotion as captain, to the end of the war when he lost control of his inner demon. After he told him his story, he remembered what Makarov told him.

_"I may not be able to bring back your home, but I can offer you a new home to live, to start a new beginning, to protect again. Here in Fairy Tail everyone holds their own but also everyone needs to be protected, Fairy Tail is a place of laughter but every member has there own story. Natsu for example abandoned as a baby and brought up by a dragon only to be abandoned again, Gray lost his parents to a demon followed by his teacher to the same demon, Erza was a slave for a long time before she rose enough courage and fought her way out losing friends along the way. Everyone here has had a hard past but Fairy Tail is a place they can be and not be alone in this world."_

After that, He briefly met Mirajane before he left the guild. She surprised him when she hugged him from behind before he could set foot at the guild exit. He still remembered what she said to him.

_"I've heard what happened...You don't have to go, Ichigo. You can have a place here, you could join Fairy Tail. You don't have to be alone. You could start a new life here. Live on for your loved ones."_

He continued walking until he reached a river bank which reminded him of the same river bank back in Karakura, the one his mother was lost to him. From what he could tell he was still in the city of Magnolia. It was still early afternoon. Ichigo just stood there and stared out onto the river not knowing what to do. He had lost everything, his home, his family, his friends. He vowed to protect all of them, but he failed.

"What's the point of having magic if I can't protect the ones I love!" Ichigo shouted into the sky. He slumped foward so he was on his hands and knees as tears hit the ground underneath him. "I can't protect anyone, what's the point of being a Shinigami mage if I can't even protect my friends when they need me most."

**"Start a new beginning, Ichigo." **Zangetsu said in his mind, **"Accept Makarov's offer and find something worth protecting again. Live on for your friends._"_**

_"I-Its just that...I'm not sure what to do," Ichigo cried, "I've lost everything..."_

**"...You know I hate rain, right?"** Ichigo just froze,** "It rains in here, too. When you are moody, it becomes cloudy. When you are sad, the rain comes down... I can't stand it. Can you understand? How horrible it is to get rained on when you are all alone in an empty world? In order to prevent that from happening... I'll lend you whatever power you need! If you can trust me... I won't let one drop of rain fall from that sky! Trust me... you are not alone in battle... Ichigo!"**

Those words hit home for Ichigo as he sat up and looked out over the river once again his legs crossed as he stared out into the rising sun. Ichigo thought about what Zangetsu, Makarov and Mirajane had said, to find something worth protecting. Staring into nothingness for God knows how long, he put on his haori and finally stood up as he finally made a decision. Half an hour later, he reached the building he now knew as Fairy Tail. He pushed open the doors and was surprised to see Mirajane standing at the doorway, her right arm outstretched, meaning she was going to open the door.

Putting her surprise aside, Mirajane spoke up, "I-Ichigo, what are you doing here? Have you made your decision?" Her tone slightly hopeful.

Ignoring the pink tint on her cheeks, Ichigo said, "Yeah...I've decided...to join Fairy Tail."

_Flashback ends_

**"Don't forget I'll always be by your side no matter what, Ichigo."** The deep voice of Zangetsu said in his mind.

_"Of course I won't" Ichigo smirked, "You're my partner."_

Ichigo then give a small smile to Erza as he said, "Thank you." with the redhead nodded back with a smile. They then took off, more determined to stop the enemy. As for Ichigo, his shoulders felt lighter as he ran, his burden of his past has been reduced after all.

...

Somewhere in the woods, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy were running, or in Happy's case, flying as they continue to search for Oracion Seis' base. While running Natsu asked out of the blue, "Ichigo said that Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer... I wonder what does she eat?"

Putting her index finger on her lips, Lucy said, "Hmm...air maybe?"

"Does air taste good?" Natsu asked out of curiosity.

"How should I know how air taste like? I never even taste it before!" Lucy yelled.

"Bet it taste as good as fish," Happy said.

"Don't compare air with fish!" Lucy yelled again.

"I wonder how is that different than breathing oxygen?" Gray muttered with a sweatdrop.

"And I guess like Natsu and Gajeel, her dragon also disappeared 7 years ago," Lucy said.

"Igneel...Gajeel's and Wendy's dragon...seven years ago..." He mutters to himself as he goes into deep thought until he hit a hanging tree branch on his forehead, making him fall onto his backside "Ouch! That it! What about Laxus?!"

"Have you forgotten what Gramps said?" Gray reminded him, "he's not a real Dragon Slayer."

"Wh-What's that?!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed, pointing her index finger to the front, gaining the attention of her guildmates. All of them gasp in shock as the path ahead and the tress surrounding it were all shrouded in black.

"The trees...are black?" Gray muttered.

"Ichigo was right. Nirvana is affecting the forests." Lucy said.

"This ain't right." Natsu said.

Their senses tingled when they heard two set of footsteps coming towards their way. They looked back and saw two figures walking towards them. One of them is a massive man with slim arms and legs. His face mirrors that of a monkey, with very prominent ears. He has very long, fluffy, albeit, spiky hair, with its form being reminiscent of a long spike, with darkened ends, he doesn't seem to have eyebrows, and his guild stamp in located on his flat, large nose. In addition, he has small, strange lockings looped into his mouth and lower-lip, reminiscent of stitches. His attire seems to be loosely based off Mexican ones, given the poncho-like cape he wears, which has diamond-shaped motifs on the edges and comes with a mantle with thin strips hanging from it. He also wears striped pants and simple shoes.

The other is a large man whose face also resembles that of a monkey, with very prominent ears. He has an afro, which bears his guild stamp, paired with similar sideburns, and also sports gold teeth. He also wears sunglasses. His body is round in shape, with slim limbs, and seems to be covered in hair, as seen from his hairy hands and upper chest. His attire consists of a white tuxedo with red collar. He also wears purple-coloured shoes.

"They said its because of Nirvana, right Zatou-niisan?" The massive man said.

"Yo-hoo! Its just that terrible of a magic!" The man known as Zatou said, "The earth itself is dying, Gatou-niisan!"

As if on cue, more monkey-like humans begin to appear on branches and on land as they surrounded the Fairy Tail members.

"It's 'cause of Nirvana, right?" Gatou asked again.

"You just said that, Gatou-niisan." Zatou replied.

"Did I, Zatou-niisan?" Gatou asked.

"I-Impossible! I thought I defeated them already!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"They are from a dark guild called Naked Mummy," Lucy replied, "They are the ones tried to rob the merchant guild Love&Lucky at Acalypha Town!"

"Oh, so you're the woman who messed up our plans in Acalypha, huh?" Zatou said.

"Tch..." Lucy gritted her teeth.

"Oh! There are more monkeys!" Natsu exclaimed while mimicking movements of a monkey.

"Monkey! Monkey!" Happy shouted as he mimic what Natsu's doing.

"We're a dark guild working for Oracion Seis, Naked Mummy!" Gatou said.

"Ehehehe, Let's play!" Zatou said as he charged up his magic ring with purple energy.

"Naked Mummy, huh?" Natsu said.

"So this is the guild Lucy defeated." Gray added. "These guys are perfect. They had come all this way to greet us all." He lips turned into a sinister grin, "We'll force them to tell us the location of Oracion Seis' base!"

"Yosh, I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted, "I need a damn good workout!"

"I'll help you, Natsu!" Happy said.

"I will defeat you again!" Lucy announced.

"Dammit, these brats are makin' fun of us!" Zatou said in anger.

"We're a dark guild working for Oracion Seis, Naked Mummy!" Gatou exclaimed loudly.

"Why do you say the same thing twice!" Natsu comically said in irritation.

"Ehhe, its over for you!" Zatou said as he shows a thumbs-down sign.

And with that, they engaged into battle.

...

At the same time, somewhere at the woods, Blue Pegasus' Hibiki, Ren and Eve are also surrounded by another new enemy. Each of the enemy has a long pointed horn made with their hair on top of their heads, reminiscing of a unicorn.

"These guys are the Dark Guild, Black Unicorn," Ren stated.

"Why are they here?" Eve wondered.

"They possibly work for the Oracion Seis," Hibiki said.

"Damn silky hair!" A spiky purple-haired mage said.

"Damn handsome men!" A long brown-haired girl mage said with her arms crossed.

"Prepare yourselves!" another mage warned.

...

And as you may expect, Lyon, Jura and Sherry are in the same situation. Each of their enemy they're facing now wears similar clothing with a red hood and holds a wooden staff in their hands.

"These people are from Red Hood." Jura stated.

"Where were they hiding?" Lyon wondered.

"I can't believe they ambushed us like this," Sherry whined.

"That's the Wizard Saint, Jura!" one of the Red Hood's mages exclaimed.

"Defeating him would make an excellent trophy!" Another mage added.

...

And of course, Ichigo and Erza are no different. Each of the enemy wears a similar white uniform, with each of the uniform was customized to their taste. For some reason, Ichigo felt a little nostalgic.

"These people are from the dark guild, Hollow Night," Erza told him, "Be careful, they work for the Oracion Seis, so don't underestimate them."

"Las Noches, eh?" Ichigo mused as he grabbed the hilt of his sword on his back, "Heh, looks like I'm gonna have fun defeating you."

"Looks like the Titania is here," one of them said.

"And look! The Moon Guardian's here too!" another said.

"Defeating them would made us famous," a third one stated.

...

"Men!~"

And... Ichiya as well...albeit a little injured as he was cornered by a dark guild (A/N: I've no idea about the name of that guild, the manga never mentioned it.) to a large boulder waving his hands frantically, telling them not to hurt him

"Wait..." Ichiya pleaded, "I got seperated and now I'm all alone...so I'm definitely not anyone suspicious...Men!~" he finished with a pose.

...

Deep in the woods, Uryu was carrying a tired Wendy on his back with Charle flying next to him as he walked towards his destination. He could felt _his _magic signature getting stronger he went deeper into the woods, signifying he was closer now.

He could not fail the task Roubaul-sama had bestowed upon him, which is to destroy Nirvana. Since the day he woke up from his coma, because of his abilities as a Quincy to identify spirits, he knew at first sight that Master Roubaul was a spirit, while the whole guild people were illusions created by the old master. Each illusionary being he created possessed its own personality and feelings, which surprised Uryu a lot, saying it was a frightful magic after being told.

He remember the day he told the master bluntly that he found out that the master was a spirit in his office a few days after he woke up in a coma, surprising him. He began to tell the Quincy that he was a member of the Nirvit tribe 400 years ago and the creator of a powerful Magic called Nirvana. A magic which should have been used to stop the wars ravaging the country. With the Nirvit inhabiting it as their home, Nirvana became a symbol of peace. However, all of the darkness it removed from its targets eventually took over the ones residing inside it, causing to slaughter each other till he was the only survivor, but, eventually died as well due to his injuries. He lingered on as a spirit in order to watch over Nirvana, waiting for someone capable of destroying it, something he couldn't accomplish.

Then he went on to explain on how, despite having sworn to live in solitude, one day, around seven years ago, a boy with a tattoo on his right eye came carrying a young girl, asking him to take care of her. Of how he could not decline after having been struck by the boy's clear and earnest gaze, he took Wendy in. He also explained as to why he lied to Wendy about the guild, as he did not want to disappoint her when she asked if he was the master of a guild. After saying that he was, he created the Cait Shelter Guild through the use of his powerful illusions, in order to make the girl happy.

After hearing the story, Uryu just there dumbfounded, unable to believe what he had heard. After a tense moment of silence, he promised Roubaul that in his pride as a Quincy, he would protect Wendy, destroy Nirvana and help the spirit to join his friends in the afterlife. Since then, he became an official member of the guild, protecting Wendy and helping her to be strong, along with Charle. It was the beginning of his new life after Karakura. Thinking back, destroying Nirvana was a tall order, possibly nearly impossible, but now, with the alliance helping him, and reunited back with his old _rival_, it can be possible after all. Now that he thought about the orange Shinigami, he wonder about the situation of the other three who was alive before Ichigo went rogue. Since Ichigo survived the war, he couldn't help but hoping the other three also survived as well. His thoughts were broken as he heard Wendy's voice.

"Uryu-niisan, are we there yet?" Wendy mumbled cutely.

"Soon, Wendy. Soon enough." Uryu replied.

"How far should we go now?" Charle said, a tone of irritation in her voice, "We've been walking and running for ages now."

"We'll reach our destination soon enough," Uryu reassured her, "Its nearby."

"That's what you said five minutes ago!" Charle yelled.

Ignoring the loud ramblings of Charle, Uryu scanned the area while walking, when something caught his attention at the corner of his left eye. He turned towards that direction and saw a cave a few yards away. Using his sensory abilities, he could sense a faint signature of the destructive magic, Etherion in that cave. He inwardly smirked. There's no mistaking it, _his _body's in there.

"Charle, grab hold of me!" Uryu ordered.

Slightly taken aback by the order, Charle just complied, and asked," What are y-". She didn't finished her sentence as they disappeared and reappeared on front of the cave. Meanwhile, Charle was comically dizzy with swirls in her eyes as she tried to regain balance from the aftermath of his **Hirenkyaku**.

After regaining her balance, Charle narrow her eyes and glare at the Quincy, as she pointed at him and screamed "You should have warn me before you use that technique! That's the second time I got dizzy 'cause of that! Why you-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it," Uryu interrupted, and the white cat just glare at him sharper, "I'll warn you next time." He then turn his attention towards the cave ahead of him. He could feel the magic signature pretty clearly now. Yup, this is the location he was looking for.

"Wendy, we're here now." Uryu softly said.

"O-Ok, nii-san." Wendy replied. He then crouched down and put down the little girl on her feet.

He stood up and they walked towards the entrance of the cave. As they were about to enter the cave, Uryu widen his eyes as he suddenly felt a malicious intent coming _fast _towards them. _"Killin_g _intent!"_ he thought as he immediately avoided an axe kick coming from above. The figure then disappeared and reappeared behind Uryu. Sensing him, Uryu used **Hirenkyaku **to avoid a roundhouse kick aimed at his head and reappeared beside the figure and instantly punched him on the cheek, sending the figure flying a few metres away. Recovering from the blow, the figure and Uryu engaged in close combat as they trade punches and kick, flickering and blurring while doing so.

"W-What's with their speed?!" Charle shouted, "Its _impossible _to follow their movements!"

"Uryu-niisan..." Wendy said in worry.

The speedy exchange stopped as Uryu reappeared at the cave entrance beside Wendy and Charle while the figure stood opposite him.

"Wow, you're fast! Fast is good!" the figure said, "But I'm the fastest!"

Uryu gritted his teeth as he recognize the face of the figure in Hibiki's archive. "Racer..." he called out.

"You see, I can't let you go into that cave and take what's ours," Racer said, "I'll have to defeat you, with speed!"

"Wendy! Charle!" Uryu called out, "Run into the cave and take cover! I'll come soon enough!"

"Bu-But-!" Wendy wanted to protest, but was interrupted by Uryu.

"I said go in!" Uryu shouted. Wendy cringed at tone. She wanted to told him she wants to fight to, but before she could do that, Charle pulled her hand and ran into the cave.

"Just follow what he says!" Charle told her, "We would get in his way!"

"H-hai!" Wendy unheartedly complied and ran with her.

"I told you I won't let you get into the cave!" Racer shouted as he disappeared from sight, but reappeared when he was shot by a magic arrow onto his torso and was sent flying a few metres away as he landed on his back. He winced in pain as he groggily stood up, holding his stomach with his right hand. Looking at Uryu, he widen his eyes as he saw him wielding a spider-web shaped bow made of Eternano on his right hand.

Uryu just smirked as he said, "Now, lets see who's the faster mage. Racer or Quincy?"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger! Uryu vs Racer in next chapter! Who will emerge victorious? Find out in the next chapter! R&R!**


	11. Battles, and More Battles

**A/N: Before I start, to some readers out there, I kindly ask you not to flame my story. This is my first time writing. If you hate it then don't read. :)**

**Guest (13/8/13) : Urahara, Yoruichi and Isshin will be introduced _really _late in this story, possibly post-timeskip.**

**Guest (9/8/13) : I didn't plan to add Orihime in the fic, sorry.**

**Guest (8/8/13) : I'd thought about Ichigo meeting Kagura before. I'll try.**

**Tahaku : Shirosaki will be back. But I won't tell you when. :P**

**Friaku : I planned to introduce Ichigo's dual Zangetsu post-timeskip. He will get it through training.**

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_"I told you I won't let you get into the cave!" Racer shouted as he disappeared from sight, but reappeared when he was shot by a magic arrow onto his torso and was sent flying a few metres away as he landed on his back. He winced in pain as he groggily stood up, holding his stomach with his right hand. Looking at Uryu, he widen his eyes as he saw him wielding a spider-web shaped bow made of Eternano on his right hand._

_Uryu just smirked as he said, "Now, lets see who's the faster mage. Racer or Quincy?"_

...

Natsu, Gray and Lucy were standing with their backs facing each other while Happy was flying as they glare calmly at the Naked Mummy mages who were surrounding them with magical guns in their hands, loaded and ready to fire, magical swords and bats.

"Now, why don't we show them how scary we, Naked Mummy, can be, Zatou-niisan?" Gatou said.

"Yo-hoo! Let's get them, like real quick, Gatou-niisan!" Zatou replied.

"Yes, now, why don't we show them how scary we, Naked Mummy, can be, Zatou-niisan?" Gatou said again.

"You said that already, Gatou-niisan." Zatou stated.

"Did I, Zatou-niisan?" Gatou asked, "Then now, why don't we show them how sc-"

"Get them, you lugs!" Zatou ordered out loud, interrupting Gatou.

And with that, the whole guild charged at the Fairy Tail mages while screaming their battle cries loudly, but Team Natsu minus Erza wasn't fazed.

"We sure got a earful of their brain-dead brother banter." Natsu said with a smirk, but slighty amused.

"Sounds like they're both the older brother though," Gray smirked back with his eyes closed.

"Even dark guilds are idiots," Lucy sighed with a amused tone.

Two of the dark mages then charged their magic guns to fire, but before they could fire it, Natsu's arms were ablaze as he swings his arms in a wide arc.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" **Natsu shouted as the as the stream of fire from his arms hit a number of mages in an instant, blowing them away and incapacitating them in an instant. Unbeknownst to him, a dark mage ran towards him with a sword as he prepares to strike, but Gray grabs him in the face. Freezing his face with ice, Gray shouted a battle cry as he charged at a group of dark mags with the unlucky mage on his hands. Close enough, he throws him down towards the group, freezing the ice beneath them with spikes, making them scream in pain.

Natsu then jumped high up in the air as he enveloped his hands with, fire then joins them, creating a unique, large ball of flame as a result. With a cry of **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**, he throws the very large fireball at another enemy group, blowing them away in smithereens. Gray then put his fist and hands in a usual attacking stance as he charged up his attack towards another group. He froze the ground in front of him, creating a tower of ice spikes that impaled the enemy or sending them flying.

Another large group charged at a seemingly harmless Lucy as they prepare their weapons to strike. Sensing danger, she took out a golden key from her pouch and shouted, **"Gate of the Giant Crab! I open thee! Cancer!". **A magic circle appeared and a new figure appeared. His hair is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers. He wears a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace and holds a scissor in each hand. He also wears sunglasses with green lens and has six crab legs that appear from his back.

"Cancer! Cut their fight short!" Lucy ordered.

"As you wish-ebi." the figure known as Cancer replied.

"You with the weird hairdo!" A dark mage shouted as he charged at him with his sword.

"We'll get you good!" another one said.

Sensing danger, Cancer bypassed them all in a flash. Cutting their hair and weapons in the process, defeating them.

"D-Damn you!" A monkey-like mage yelled in anger as he aim his magic gun at Natsu, who punched an enemy with his fiery fist, sending him flying. "Get a load of my magic shotgun!" As he said that he successfully fires his shotgun, hitting Natsu's exposed back. "I did it...Huh?" His cheers were cut short when he saw his shots were burned off by Natsu, his back were steaming with smoke, chuckling menacingly. "M-Monster!" he shouted as he was punched up high in the air by the dragon slayer.

"They aren't half bad, Zatou-niisan." Gatou remarked.

"Shall we take 'em on together, Gatou-niisan?" Zatou asked.

"They aren't half bad..."

...

Wendy and Charle were walking in the passageway of the cave after being told by Uryu to take cover in the cave and not to do anything until he's back with them. They have been walking for possibly more than 5 minutes now and they still haven't reach the end of the cave._ Goodness gracious_, how_ far_ is this passageway goes? The whole world?!

While Wendy was shivering in fear amid the lack of light in the passageway, Charle's expression were completely stoic, as if like she was fearless. The truth is, she was a little scared of the lack of light in there. She couldn't freak out or Wendy will completely broke down. She had sworn to protect the frail girl.

She was still slightly confused by what Uryu means of 'Wendy playing a important role in this plan'. Of course, she was a Sky Dragon Slayer who could use healing magic that could heal almost any disease, but she was just a little girl, surely she wasn't tha-..._wait, healing magic..._Does Uryu mean her healing magic is essential to this plan? Ichigo did mention about Oracion Seis wanting to use Wendy to heal someone in a comatose state. Is Uryu gonna ask Wendy to heal that someone that is vital to searching Nirvana? She thought it was a clever tactic, using the enemy's weapon in their favor. If they were in another situation, she would protest the shit out of it, saying that using healing magic will tire out the little girl, but since this is a dark guild they're facing, she could just begrudgingly accept that Wendy will use healing magic, if she have to use it that is.

Her thoughts were cut off when she saw candles lit ahead of them, signalling the end of the cave is near. Grabbing Wendy's hand, she said, "Let's go, the end of the cave in near!" Said girl just nodded meekly as she just let Charle pull her to the end. As they reached the end of the cave, they gasped in shocked at the _huge thing_ before them.

"That's..." Wendy trailed off.

"A coffin..." Charle finished.

It was a huge coffin indeed. The coffin was purple in colour with a distinctive T-shape. From the top, a half-circle spider web was decorated around the sun which was in a semicircle as well. A golden bull shaped like a skull with horns were decorated below the spider-web in the middle of the coffin. Two sets of golden wings were decorated beside the snout of the bull-shaped skull, while a grey trident-like decoration below the bull-shaped skull snout completing the coffin's uniqueness. Around the coffin were chains, while magic locks were on the chains, securing it.

"What should we do now, Charle?" Wendy asked breaking the silence.

After much thinking, Charle said, "We would wait here until Uryu comes along. He would know what to do with the coffin. In the meantime, we would sit here and wait for him to come. Understood?"

Wendy just nodded. And they sat down nearby the coffin, waiting for their Ace of Cait Shelter to come along.

...

At the deepest parts of the Worth Woodsea, it was quiet with the leaves of the trees swaying with the calm winds. The weather was perfect, with no black clouds surrounding the blue skies. The atmosphere was peaceful, with no battles going on whatsoever, you can even held a picnic with completely no interference.

Or so that's what they thought.

There was a slight problem.

It was too quiet.

Nearby a cave, there was a nearly leafless tree. A solitary leaf was hanging on the tree branch. From there, if you can hear clearly, there were sounds of rapid footsteps coming nearer and sounds of swooshing were heard. Because of this, the surrounding air were disturbed, creating a slight breeze. The breeze hit the leaf as it swaying for a while before disconnecting from the tree branch. It slowly falls towards the ground harmlessly, flowing the direction of the breeze.

Then, all hell broke lose.

In an instant, the leaf was sandwiched between two roundhouse kicks. Two figures were locked in combat, glaring at each other while their legs were still connected at each other. As they moved away their legs from each other, the leaf they sandwiched disintegrates into nothingness. (A/N: Think of how Yoruichi and Soi Fon start their fight in Bleach episode 56.)

The two figures leapt away from each other as they landed on the ground. They are Uryu and Racer. Racer was covered in bruises as his clothes were torn in some places. Unlike the Oracion Seis speedster, Uryu was relatively untouched, save for the bruise on his torso, other than his battered clothes, especially his mantle, which was slightly torn while engaging in hand-to-hand combat, making him slightly furious, since he didn't bring a spare along with him. He liked that mantle, it made him looked cool.

Calmly glaring at his opponent, Racer said, "Impressive, I admit you're fast, even managing to land a hit on me a few times. At this rate, my name will mean dirt."

Pushing up his glasses, Uryu said, "Oh, is that so?-" But he wasn't able to finish his statement as Racer disappeared and reappeared behind him, smiling smugly while crossing his arms at his chest, slightly surprising the Quincy, "If I felt like it, it wouldn't be any trouble if I bypass you and kidnap that brat while bringing what's mine to my leader." He then flickered around him, "But I won't feel satisfied until you're history." He then reappeared behind Uryu again, "Because I can't stand the fact that there is someone as fast as me."

Narrowing his eyes at his enemy, Uryu said, "In my pride as a Quincy, I won't let you hurt Wendy!" He then materialize his bow on his left hand and fire several arrows towards Racer, but he managed to dodge all of them. Racer disappeared again and reappeared behind Uryu, aiming a back kick on his chest. Fortunately, Uryu managed to dematerialize his bow and turn around as he crossed his arms in an X-formation at his chest before Racer hit him, sending him flying.

"Those arrows are fast! Fast is good! But I'm faster!" Racer exclaimed as he uses his speed to the air and prepared an axe kick on Uryu's back, but Uryu disappeared from sight and reappeared further away, his bow already materialized and shoot more arrows at him but Racer, as always still managed to dodge them all before reappearing on the ground. As in slow motion, the moment his foot touched the ground, Uryu appeared above him, an arrow ready to shoot, making him widen his eyes under his glasses as he was caught off guard by the speed the Quincy possess. Uryu then shoots his arrow, seemingly hitting the dark mage and creating an explosion. After firing the arrow, Uryu landed on the ground. As the dust clears, Uryu saw a crater on the ground but Racer wasn't in sight. Racer then reappeared behind the crater, slightly dusted by the previous attack.

Scowling angrily at his opponent, Racer gritted his teeth and said, "Tch, damn you!" He then placed his right palm forward and a magic circle appeared "**High Side Rush!**" he shouted as more than dozens of motorcycle wheels appeared out of nowhere and charged at Uryu. The Quincy jumped up high to avoid getting hit as he aimed his bow at the wheels and fired several arrows, hitting all of the wheels, disintegrating them. With Uryu distracted by the wheels, Racer suddenly appeared behind Uryu and threw a roundhouse kick at his back, slamming Uryu down to the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust. Racer then landed on the ground, putting distance between him and the Quincy.

"Now, that's what I call fast!" Racer said smugly as he watched the dust cloud, "What's wrong, hotshot? Your speed have been getting slower by the sec-ugh!" His ranting were interrupted when he was hit by a powerful shot from behind, sending him spiraling through a few trees before stopping to a halt. As he stood up, he saw Uryu stood further away, his bow materialized and was steaming a little, indicating that previous shot was his doing.

"What the matter?" Uryu said, "You said that fast is good, but you're getting slower. You're not making a good image to your name." That ticked off the Oracion Seis speedster as he growled out, "W-Why you!" he blurred towards Uryu as he threw a left hook at him, but Uryu managed to block. Uryu countered by throwing a roundhouse kick at Racer, but he disappeared before he could hit a reappeared above him. Uryu instantly flash stepped behing him and threw an axe kick but Racer disappeared again and reappeared on the ground. Uryu instantly fired a powerful arrow but Racer managed to disappear before it could hit.

As Racer reappeared a few meters away from his spot, Uryu was already behind him, an arrow ready to fire. Before Racer could move, Uryu fires the powerful arrow as hit him straight on the back, making him gasp in pain and sending him spiraling away a few meters ahead. Without giving Racer time to recover, Uryu flash stepped above him and on air as he pulled back his bow and gathered a large amount of Eternano from his surroundings along his left arm to well beyond his shoulder and shouted, **"Licht Regen!" **He unleashes a devastating volley of innumerable arrows towards Racer and shouted a battle cry as he continued firing. As the attack finally stopped, Uryu remained on air as he awaits for the dust to clear. As the dust clears, he saw Racer on all fours, but was severely wounded by the pervious attack by Uryu. His clothes were torn to shreds as well.

"Still not down?" Uryu asked, "Its best if you withdraw and give up in this battle. My next attack could be even powerful than that. And you possibly won't survive it."

"No...I can't accept this...I'm fast...faster than anyone...I CAN'T ACCEPT THAT A MERE LIGHT MAGE IS FASTER THAN ME!" he bellowed loudly as a magic circle appeared beneath him, "**Gear Change: Red Zone!"** he shouted as he suddenly appeared behind Uryu in a surprising burst of speed and threw a barrage of punched and kicks at him, not giving enough time for Uryu to block, _"His speed increased even more?! Tch!" _he thought as he was slammed down to ground by Racer.

"Now _that_ was my top speed!" Racer said as he landed on the ground, "Now I see you as a threat to me being faster than me! So now I won't hold back to the likes of you!" As the dust clears, he saw Uryu crouched down, his body bruised and his clothes were tattered. "I'm not done yet!" the Quincy shouted as they blurred from sight, resuming their battle.

...

During Uryu's Fight against Racer

Natsu, Gray and Lucy were gasping for air covered in bruises as they finally finished defeating the whole Naked Mummy guild. They weren't expecting such a minor dark guild to have that much fight in them.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Zatou wheezed out, sprawled on the ground after he and Gatou were beaten up by the Fairy Tail mages, "Naked Mummy was beaten by just three wizards...?"

"You've got to be kidding me..." Gatou repeated, also sprawled on the ground unable to move an inch, "Naked Mummy was beaten by just..."

"I've already said that, Gatou-niisan..." Zatou stated to him.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Happy asked walking towards the dragon slayer.

After regaining their breath, Natsu said, "What's with these guys? They weren't small fry at all!"

"Wow, they actually had some fight in them," Gray added.

"Of course they are, they're an entire guild, unlike before at Acalypha Town." Lucy reminded them.

Slightly recovering themselves from their fatigue, Natsu walked over to Zatou and grabbed his shirt collar, bring his face near to him, "Oi, blabber-ape! Where is that shit called Nirvana?!"

"How should I know that shit, baka! Yohohohoho!" Zatou smugly replied, making Natsu furious, earning a headbutt from the dragon slayer, making him instantly unconscious and a steaming forehead.

Natsu then let go of Zatou and walked towards his brother and grabbed his collar as well, with Gray beside him, "Oi, big-ape! Where's Nirvana?!"

Sweatdropping at the scene, Lucy muttered, "You guys are crazy, you know that?"

"Aye, that's Natsu for ya..." Happy replied with a sweatdrop as well.

"Guest...the rest is up to you..." Gatou said, ignoring the dragon slayer's question as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Letting go of the ape-like mage, Natsu asked, "What?"

"Guest?" Gray wondered.

"Hey there, flame-brain! Long time no see!" A voice called out to Natsu above them. The Fairy Tail mages looked up towards the source of the voice and saw a silver-haired man standing on a tree branch crossing his arms and smirking at them, "I really owe you for what you did way back then...you damn flies!"

"Ehhhh?!" Lucy shrieked.

"Impossible!" Gray said with wide eyes.

"Its you!" Natsu glared at him before his expression completely changed to happiness, "Yo, you breezy bastard! Long time indeed! How's it hangin'?"

"We ain't got that kind of relationship, oi!" Erigor said with a sweatdrop.

"Take a hint, sheesh..." Gray reminded him, "That's the guy who is responsible for trying to use the Lullaby to assassinate gramps and the other Masters!"

"Oh, right..." Natsu said, "I seem to recall that I beat the crap out of him."

Still crossing his arms, Erigor jumped off from the tree branch and use his Wind Magic to float midair, "I wandered as a free agent through the guild associated with Oracion Seis...waiting for this day...the day I get revenge on you flies! The day the Shinigami is reborn once again!"

"A revenge match with a Shinigami impersonator? Sounds interesting." Gray said.

"The real Shinigami is already in our guild so to speak," Natsu said, as he punched his fist in his palm, "I'm all fired up!"

"Eh? You guys still wanna fight?!" Lucy exclaimed.

Happy just put his hand on his hipa as he said, "Don't worry, Natsu will defeat Erigor like last time!"

...

Somewhere in the woods, a group of Black unicorn mages surrounded Hibiki as they prepare to attack the Blue Pegasus mage.

Placing his palm ahead in which it glows golden in colour, Hibiki shouted **"Archive:** **Force Blast!" **Magical screens appeared around them and forcefully explode immediately, throwing his enemies up high in the air as they screamed in pain.

Another group charged towards Ren with their weapons such as swords, clubs and sticks high up in the air, ready to pounce at the black-skinned mage. Calmly place his palm in front of him, he shout **"Air Magic: Aerial!" **A bright blue magic circle appeared and a transparent dome appeared around the group making them unable to breathe.

"I can't breathe!" One of the mages wheezed out in the dome.

"My eyes are getting cloudy!" another one said.

"My ears are ringing!"

"I lowered the oxygen content in the air around you." Ren stated, "You should no longer be able to stand."

At the same time, Eve was surrounded by another group of Black Unicorn mages.

"What's with this kid?"

"He got such a cute face!"

"Let's play with 'im!"

After hearing all that, Eve's face twisted into a uncharacteristic devilish grin, "Trying to make me angry?" The dark mages ignored his question and jumped up high to pounce at their prey. Suddenly, a large snowstorm appeared, freezing them all. **"Snow Magic: Whiteout!" **he shouted, extending his arm ahead, "I'll steal your visibility and freeze your body!" the snowstorm stopped and the whole area was covered in snow, with the dark mages buried inside.

"Still want to play?" Eve asked.

"S-S-S-S-Strong..."

"P-P-Please...e-excuse u-us"

...

All the remaining Red Hood mages were drawing on a magic pad as they surrounded the Lamia Scale mages, who had defeated most of the dark mages.

"Damn you, Lamia Scale," one of them said calmly, but the tone of disgust was evident in his voice.

"We'll show you a thing or two," another one added.

"What?" Lyon asked dumbfounded.

"What are they trying to do?" Sherry wondered out loud.

"Are they using Pict Magic?" Jura said.

**"Unison Pict!" **All the Red Hood mages shouted at once and several magic circles appeared. As the dust clears, hundreds of pink-coloured squirrel-like creatures with maroon polka dots on their bodies and a leaf-shaped pattern on their stomachs appeared seemingly harmless. Some of them even holding axes.

"G-Goblins?!" Lyon said.

"Ara, they're so cute!" Sherry said in awe.

"Don't let your guard down!" Jura warned, "They're..." he trailed off as the cute-looking goblins curled themselves into a ball and ricochet at them, makinh them raising their arms up, shielding themselves. Recomposing himself, Lyon do a battle stance as he freeze some of the goblins. He shouted, "Kick their butts, Sherry!"

**"Wood Doll!" **Sherry shouted as she created a large wood doll and crush some of the goblins. The goblins pouted cutely and groaned in pain with big lumps on their heads after they were beaten up.

"I kind of feel bad about them now..." Sherry muttered in pity to the goblins.

"I told you not to let your guard down!" Jura said.

"Yes, that perfect..." a Red Hood mage said as he drew on his magic pad along with two other mages.

"While they were distracted by our cute little goblins..." another said as he finished drawing. The three placed their pads forward as three magic circles appear** "Unison Pict!"** they shouted. As the dust clears, a large creature with wings with green colored scales and orange spikes on his upper body appeared. The creature is somehow reminiscent of a small dragon.

"A wyvern?!" Lyon said with wide eyes.

"They can even make something like that?!" Sherry added.

"That is some skillful sketching!" Jura complimented.

"Go, wyvern!" a dark mage said.

"Crush the official guild!" another one said.

The Lamia Scale mages could do nothing but run as the wyvern chased them, bringing along the goblins with them.

"This is annoying!" Jura stated as they ran.

"Jura-san!" Lyon and Sherry called out together. Jura then stopped running as he turned around to face the wyvern and pushed his palms fowards. He then shouted, **"Rockiron Spikes!" **Several earth spikes erupted out of the ground and impaled the wyvern.

"Lyon! Sherry!" Jura called out.

**"Ice Make..."**

**"Ninyougeki..."**

**"Snow Tiger!"**

**"Rock Doll!" **Both of them shouted as they land blows on the wyvern with their respective magics. After getting hit, the wyvern fly up high and charged down at the mages, but Jura had other ideas, he clapped his hands in a praying motion and shouted, "Invocation! **Rockiron Powder Explosion!**" Five long earth spikes erupted from the ground and impale the wyvern from all sides. A moment later, the creature vanished, along with the cute-looking goblins, startling Lyon and Sherry.

The dark mages panicked and breaking in cold sweat as one of them said, "S-So much for our wyvern!"

"Does it even matter what we do next?!" the other added.

Jura just gave them a dark look as he said, "Even though they be fake, I cannot admire those that use living thing so thoughtlessly..." he left the statement hung in the air as the dark mages screamed in pain from the beating they get from the Wizard Saint.

...

To which Ichigo and Erza, their backs at each other with Ichigo holding a double grip on **Zangetsu** and Erza wielding two swords wearing her **Heart Kruez Armor** while surrounded by the dark guild called Hollow Night, all of them wielding a sword, heard an explosion and noticed the large mushroom-shaped dust cloud that was created by Jura. The Shinigami smirked upon recognizing the magic signature over there.

(A/N: Play Number One's One Else) "Now that Jura-san is having fun over there, I can't get outdone by him can I?" He said cheekily as he placed his left hand on his right arm and pointed his sword forward and shouted, "**Bankai!" **a tower of black reiatsu with a red outline suddenly engulfed him, kicking up a large dust cloud. The dark mages suddenly kneeled down and gasping for breath while Erza was trying not to get affected by the incredible weight that was on her shoulders pushing her down. The tower of reiatsu stopped and Ichigo swiped down his long daito, dispersing the dust cloud in his bankai form, **"Tensa Zangetsu."**

Standing upright and recovering from the intense pressure, one of them shouted, "Your swords shrank?! That means you're weaker now! Let's go guys!" And on cue, one group charged towards the two sword users. Ichigo just grinned as he suddenly blurred from sight and slashed all of them in one second, instantly incapacitating them. He reappeared at his original spot, smirking. "There's a reason why I was also given the nickname as **Fairy Tail's Kuroi Senko (Black Flash)**, y'know?" The others shivered in fear as he realized he wasn't joking. Ichigo then turned to Erza, "Your turn now, Erza."

"You don't have to remind me," she smirked as she glowed in a bright light, "**Requip!**" she shouted as the bright light dimmed as she was in her steel angelic armor, **"Heaven's Wheel Armor!** Dance, my blades!" She requips several swords and has them circle around her as she levitated herself from the ground.

The remaining mages suddenly screamed out in fear as some of them took a few steps back and said, "Fuck Oracion Seis, I'm running away!" or "I'm dead meat!". The swords around her then begin spinning rapidly as she shouted, "You're not running away!" She sends the spinning swords towards the group in a disc formation as she shouted **"Circle Sword!"** the attack hit them all, instantly incapacitating them.

Ichigo just stood there smirking as he reverted back to his shikai state, placing back **Zangetsu** on his back while Erza requipped back to her **Heart Kruez Armor **as he told her, "Remind me not to piss you off next time."

Erza just smirked back and said, "Likewise." (A/N: End Song)

...

Back to Uryu vs Racer

Now battling each other on air, Uryu was firing a lot of arrows while he was using **Hirenkyaku **to fire at all directions towards Racer, but with his increased speed after his gear change, he couldn't land a shot on him. He was panting a lot now, since he used **Hirenkyaku **and shot numerous arrows at the same time in this battle. It was taking its toll on his stamina. In contrast, Racer, despite his bruises and wounds, since his gear change, he wasn't even feeling tired.

"Your arrows are fast, but don't you understand you can't hit me after my gear change?!" Racer stated as he avoided all the arrows and they hit the ground harmlessly. He then appeared behind Uryu and hit him with a barrage of punches and kicks, "Hey, what wrong?! You think now you can stop me with a barrage of arrows, huh?!" he finished his barrage with an axe kick to his back, sending the Quincy crashing down on the hard ground on his back.

Racer then appeared in front of him and said, "Earlier you ask me, who is the faster mage, you or me?" He then reached out his right hand to his side and took an active **Seele Schneider**, which Uryu used it to take a shot at him earlier, at pointed it at his throat "Well, its clear now that who's the victor." Uryu just gritted his teeth as he looked over his shoulder. He widen his eyes as he saw three birds flying upwards at surprisingly fast speeds a few miles further away. He then took notice of another bird perching on a tree branch at the corner of his eye. Moments later, he watched the bird flew away with its normal speed. He mentally smirked as he thought, _"So that's how..."_

"As long as I have the speed, I can get you first, before you had the chance you use your magic," Racer said, interrupting his thoughts, "You were impressive, keeping up with my speed while firing your arrows at the same time, but its taking its toll on you, right? I could see the strain on your face." A shadow loomed over Uryu's face as he remained quiet, " I'm one of the Oracion Seis. Six Generals. Six Prayers. Six Pillars that will never crumble. Only death awaits those who rock the pillars."

Uryu remained passive before smirking, to the confusion of the Oracion Seis speedster, "What are you smiling at?" he asked.

"I figured it out," Uryu simply replied, making Racer raised an eyebrow, "When I saw the birds flying by so fast in the sky further away, and another bird flying normally nearby, I figured out how your magic works." This makes Racer gulp and sweat slightly, he continued, "Your magic didn't increase your speed. Or more accurately, it slows down the sense of time in a certain area. In other words, you slow _me _down." Racer was gritting his teeth now, but Uryu continued smirking as he continued, "And since the magic only affects a certain area, when someone sees you from outside that range..." he left that sentence hanging as he suddenly disappeared in a burst of **Hirenkyaku, **making Racer gasped in surprise, and reappeared further away at a far away cliff, his bow already materialized and ready to fire, (A/N: Play Mahoukyou No Tabibito) "They can take away your speed!" he shouted loudly for the Oracion Seis to hear him.

"I-Impossible! To figure all that out in such a short time!" Racer bellowed loudly, "At that range, there's no way you could hit!"

"Didn't I tell you that us Quincy only uses arrows and bows as weapons?" Uryu said loudly, "Looks like I didn't. Now let me introduce myself to you." his charged his arrow bigger than previous ones as he shouted loudly, "I am Uryu Ishida! S-class mage of Cait Shelter, also known as White Arrow! In Karakura, even though I'm not as fast as Yoruichi-can and Kurosaki, I was known as Seireitei's Most Accurate Archer!" He pulled his bow further back as he collect more Eternano for his arrow and shouted, "******Heilig Pfeil**!" and fires his arrow at Racer, who shielded his eyes with his right arm from the bright light the arrow's emitting.

"Its faster than before!" He stated out loud. The light was so bright it broke his sunglasses' lenses, making him gasp. Flashbacks of his past life as a slave of the Tower of Heaven surfaced as he thought, _"My prayer...To be faster than anyone...To be faster..." _He finished thinking as the arrow finally hit him, instantly making him unconscious as he made a soundless scream. The light emitting from the arrow was getting brighter as it hit him while Uryu was watching the scene with a calm look, a small smile on his face as he deactivated his bow, then pushed up his glasses. (A/N: End song)

He flash stepped towards where Racer is as he stand over him, making sure he was unconscious. After a few moments, he flash stepped towards where Wendy and Charle were hiding, panting at the entrance of the cave. That battle really took it toll on him. "I'm getting soft. Two years of peace made me like this, huh? Kurosaki won't let me hear the end of this if he sees this," he chuckled. Regaining his breath, he entered the cave as he remembered his task at hand.

...

At the Oracion Seis base where Brain and Midnight were currently stationed, Brain was holding his head with his left hand and was sweating hard as he get a massive headache from the defeat of Racer. One of the markings on his head slowly disappear, signalling one of the six mages is defeated.

"Racer...is gone?!" Brain sputtered out with wide eyes as he crouched down, "One corner of the Six Generals has been broken?! Dammit, I underestimated our enemy!" He stood back up and turned around to look at Midnight, who was still sleeping, "I never thought I would have to wake him up..." he slammed the end of his staff to the ground as he called out, "Midnight!" Said person immediately stood up as he slowly opened his eyes, showing his red eyes.

"Awake?" he asked Midnight, earning a grunt from the said mage, he continued with a smirk, "Get rid of every last one of them!"

Midnight just looked at him with a calm look as he answered, "Yes...Father..."

* * *

**Chapter done! Midnight's awake! What will happen now? R&R!**


	12. Nirvana

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Magnolia City, Fairy Tail Guild Building

Mirajane Strauss was doing her usual job as the barmaid of the guild as she was cleaning the mugs with a worried look on her face. Business were relatively small today as the guild was really quiet. She was the only prominent member left in the guild as Ichi-kun plus Team Natsu were out there to defeat one corner of the Baram Alliance and the others were out on jobs.

She couldn't help but worry for her crush and his team as their job was to defeat one of the most strongest dark guild in all of Fiore. Guaranteed, Ichi-kun was one of the strongest mages in the guild, possibly able to match Gildarts. He would be able to protect Natsu and the others from getting harmed, but it was _her_ Ichi-kun out there risking his life, she has every right to be worried.

She still remember the night when she was taking a walk behind the guild, she found him washed ashore, right hand was grasping a large sword, serious injuries on every inch of his whole body, but his white haori and his black robes were miraculously untouched (He reverted back to his shikai after losing control). She quickly called the master out and what he saw completely shocked him to the core. His life was on the line as he was getting treatment from the best medical doctors in the city. They were able to do what they can as he entered into a coma, but weren't sure if he was able to wake up as his injuries were so severe.

News of Karakura wiped out from the Earthland map spread like wildfire a day after Ichigo arrived. Everyone knows that Karakura is a large, peaceful and prosperous country whose people lives in harmony as the Magic Council there known as Seireitei were there to maintain the peace of the country. The Shinigami and the Quincy were the ones that made up the whole of Seireitei as they worked in sync, protecting the country and maintaining the peace. They knew a civil war was going on in the country as Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen defecting from the Seireitei was common knowledge, so it was a shock to everyone in Earthland that the country were wiped out just like that.

The first thing Mirajane did after hearing the news is to run into the guild infirmary to check on something. As she walked in, she opened up the wardrobe where his clothes were placed. As expected, his white haori is similar to the ones the division captains in Seireitei wore. She realized that he was related to the devastation of Karakura and could possibly be the only survivor. She talked about this to the master, and as expected, he suspected the same thing the first time he saw his haori when Mirajane found him.

Since then, Mirajane tended to him everyday, cleaning his body and changing his bandages. She was still slightly grieving as Lisanna's death was just a few months ago. She had changed since then, losing her will to fight and became the kind motherly figure the guild loves. His injuries were fully healed during his slumber. It was after those three months he woke up that she started to notice how he looked. That brown eyes that could pierce into your soul, the trademark scowl on his handsome face, his well-toned body and muscles, it made her feel hot inside. She knew it was wrong to think about him like that, especially after he just woke up, but she couldn't help it.

After he woke up, he always stood at the beach where he was washed ashore behind the guild, holding his folded haori in his hands while staring into the distance. His face expression never changed during those times, always stoic and distant. He never once speak a word, even when Mira tired to strike up a conversation when she brought him food to eat. She can't help but felt pity for him, understanding the feeling of losing something or someone precious. This goes on for a few weeks until Master Makarov finally requested to talk to him one-on-one, to which she complied by waiting at the guild bar.

The talk lasted for an hour before the master walked into the guild, a solemn look on his face as he entered his office. After a few minutes, she was going to go to the back of the guild when Ichigo walked into the guild, still holding his haori. He looked over to Mirajane who flinched from his gaze as she looked down to avoid his gaze. They stood there in silence before Mirajane heard Ichigo spoke for the first time.

_"Mirajane...was it?" he said in a low, husky voice which made Mira flutter inside. She quickly shook those thoughts from her head as she nodded. He managed a faint smile as he continued, "Name's Ichigo, and thank you for treating me this few months. I'm grateful. If only I could do something for you..."_

_Mira just shook her head as she answered, "No, its okay. I couldn't just left someone untended when he was injured..."_

_Ichigo nodded as he said, "Guess I should get going then..." he then turned his heels and walked towards the guild exit. For some reason, Mira felt a tug in her chest as he walked away. Just letting her body to move on its own, she ran towards the orange strawberry and wrapped her arms around from behind, stopping his tracks. She could feel him froze from her actions, but she didn't care. It was late evening and most of the guild members had went home, so she wasn't feeling embarrassed. She could feel the warmth emanating from him, it was an indescribable feeling._

_"I've heard what happened..." That made Ichigo flinch, but she continued, ""You don't have to go, Ichigo. You can have a place here, you could join Fairy Tail. You don't have to be alone. You could start a new life here. Live on for your loved ones." How ironic, considering she haven't gotten over the death of her little sister yet..._

_Mira was going to pull back from the hug when she felt Ichigo turned around and hugged her petite form and burying his face in her hair, surprising her. A moment later, he said, "Thanks for the offer, but for now... I would like to clear up my thoughts first..." Ichigo pulled back from the hug and slipped out of Mira's arms. Mira looked up into Ichigo's face and found tears streaming down his face. Ichigo wiped his eyes and smiled. "I'll see you again, alright Mira?" Mira giggled lightly and nodded her head. Ichigo smiled and began to walk away, with Mira watching him leave with a sad look on her face._

_"Ichigo!" She called out, but Ichigo just continued walking. Using her full voice, she said, "The doors of Fairy Tail will forever be open to you!" Ichigo just waved his hand without looking back in a departing gesture. As he was completely out of sight, Mira frowned. The hug he gave her just felt so right to her, warm and comforting. Now that he left, she felt the warmth wasn't there anymore, like a blanket shifting away from her._

It was only a few hours after he left that she actually started to miss him. She doesn't even know how he made her feel that way, considering that only talk to each other for a few minuted literally and barely even know each other. Two days later, most of the guild members were back sans for Natsu who rarely came to the guild after Lisanna's death, Erza, Laxus and his lackeys, Mystogan and Gildarts who were on jobs and the guild were back to its noisy nature. She was going to leave the guild to buy groceries when the door opened as there stood Ichigo wearing his haori in its full glory. The guild quickly quieted down seeing someone new at the guild. Ichigo's next words brought their attention to a whole new level, especially Mira's.

_"I've decided...to join Fairy Tail..."_

Those words hit home for Mira as she squealed and hugged Ichigo tightly, getting a blush from the said man, 'Aww's from the girls and glares from the guys, but Mira didn't care. In an instant, Makarov was with him and welcomed him to the guild with a big party, to Ichigo's amusement. Mirajane then took the guild stamp and stamp the guild mark to where Ichigo wants it...his upper back, to pay homage to where his squad number was placed on his haori. He quickly fitted into the guild, sometimes involving in fights when someone pissed him off-

"Thinking about your boyfriend, eh?"

She let out an 'eep!' as she almost dropped the mug she was wiping. She looked over and saw Master Makarov sitting on the bar with a folder on his hands. Remembering she had been in deep thought for a while and Makarov's question, she started to blush so red it could rival Erza's hair.

"M-Master, it-its not like that..," she whined.

"Relax, I was just teasing," Makarov snickered, getting a pout from Mira. "But I'm expecting grandchildren by next year or so," She blushed redder than before, "Anyway..." he became serious as he took out a piece of document from the file as he read it through, "The results of the investigation are in."

The barmaid suppressed her blush as she heard that. Continuing to wipe her mug, she asked," Is it about Oracion Seis?"

"Hm," Makarov grunted in response, "It's possible that Brain was once part of the Bureau of Magic.

Hearing that made Mira stopped wiping her mug as she put in down on the bar counter, she said, "The Bureau of Magic? Then what is his real identity?"

"That's still under investigation I'm afraid." Makarov closed his eyes in deep thought as he answered,"What worries me is the R-System, in other words, the Tower of Heaven. It was somewhat related to Brain. I've got reports indicating that."

Mira narrowed her eyes as she realized what the master meant, "So there's a connection to Jellal..."

"Yes," Makarov confirmed, "But I don't know..." He stopped for a sip of alcohol from his mug, then he continued, "What's Brain trying to accomplish with magic?"

"It'll be okay," Mirajane assured, making Makarov turned his head around to face her, "Ichi-kun is with Team Natsu on the scene. So, I'm sure things will be fine."

Makarov was silent for a while as he went slightly wide eyed at her words. He then closed his eyes as he answered, "I suppose so..."

"I just hope that Ichi-kun could prevent Natsu and the others to destroy things any more than necessary, though..."

"_That's _what you're worried about?!"

...

Worth Woodsea

Team Natsu sans Erza were running again as they continued their search for Nirvana. They have made light work of the Shinigami wannabe Erigor with the fire dragon slayer defeating him by using his **Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist** technique, even though he has the element disadvantage. After defeating him, they couldn't extract any information from the defeated dark mage as he had no idea where is Nirvana or their base as he just came here voluntarily to have revenge against Fairy Tail.

The others from Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Ichigo and Erza also reached a dead end as the dark mages said they only came here in direct orders to eliminate the Light Alliance and wasn't given further information. Looks like Oracion Seis were really cautious to prevent any information leakage.

The others had moved on and continued their search but Jura had decided to stay put. He had motioned Lyon and Sherry to continue moving as he sensed a great magic power coming towards him. It could possibly be one of the Oracion Seis and he stayed put to engage the owner of the magic power here.

As for Ichiya, well...let just say he got pretty beaten up, _again_. His hands and legs were tied up on a wooden stick and was carried upside down by a dark guild. He kept begging to be released while he was carried even though he was an S-class mage. Pretty pathetic really.

Meanwhile, deep in the forests, Uryu continued walking in the cave. He was slightly limping from the battle against Racer as the fight took its toll on his magical reserves. He finally reached the end of the cave and was greeted by the sight of Wendy and Charle sitting in front of a large coffin. Upon sniffing his presence, Wendy quickly bolted upright and gave Uryu a hug.

"Uryu-niisan! You're back!" Wendy squealed.

Uryu just returned the hug as he said, "Sorry for making you wait, Wendy."

Charle just walked towards them with arms crossed on her chest as she said, "Took you long enough. Wendy was worried sick."

"Sorry, the battle was longer than expected," Uryu apologised as he pulled away from the hug and walked towards the coffin, "So, that Kurosaki was right..." he muttered softly.

"What should we do, Uryu-niisan?" Wendy asked. Uryu was silent for a while as he was in deep thought. In a swift motion, he took out his **Seele Schenider **from his back and sliced the magical locks cleanly. Then, the chains that bind the coffin was retracted into the coffin. As slowly as it can be, Uryu, Wendy and Charle wait in anticipation as the coffin slowly opens. As it opens, it leaves a cloud of steam. As the steam clears, Wendy gasped in shock as she recognized the unconscious man in the coffin.

The man was chained in a crucified position in the coffin. He was in his teenage years whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a red tattoo under and above his right eye. Some parts of his body showing telltale sighs that he was bathed in Eternano, with his face, arms and shoulders showing web-like cracks.

"J-Jellal?!" Wendy gasped out on shock.

"You know him, Wendy?!" Charle asked.

Ignoring the question, Wendy slumped down on the ground as tears started to pool at the corner of her eyes, "Why...Why is Jellal here?"

"Details of how you know him can wait till later," Uryu said, "But now we have to focus on the task at hand."

"What should we do with this criminal?" Charle asked. Wendy flinched at the last word.

"Jellal Fernandes," Uryu introduced the unconscious man, "Was a slave at the Tower of Heaven. Taken over by the darkness. Continue to build the R-system by his command. Taken under the tutelage of Brain. Infiltrated the magic council and destroy them. Was defeated by Fairy Tail. Went missing in action after the R-system explodes of Eternano overload." He went silent before he continue, "We're going to revive him."

That made Wendy and Charle wide eyes as Charle demanded an explanation, "What do you mean?! Why should we resurrect a criminal who could be against us?!"

"I haven't finished explaining yet, you cat. Jeez, you're just like Kurosaki sometimes," Uryu said in annoyance, which made Charle crossed her arms with a 'Hn', "Kurosaki's father knows medical stuff. As he retire from duties from the Seireitei, he opened up a clinic. That's why Kurosaki has medical knowledge. Jellal was in there when the R-system explodes, so he was bathed in a pool of Eternano. Kurosaki told me that bathing in excess amount of Eternano would made them enter into a comatose state as the body can't cope with the load. It also messes up their brain cells, making them suffer from amnesia."

Charle went wide eyes again as he realized what he was implying, "You planned to use him in our favour, taking advantage of his amnesia."

Uryu nodded in confirmation as he pushed up his glasses, "We're going to use him in our favour to lead us to Nirvana, as he's the only one who knows where Nirvana was sealed."

"How do you know Jellal knows where Nirvana was sealed?" Charle asked.

"Brain was a wanted man in Karakura," Uryu explained, "He once kidnap some of our people and made them slaves at the Tower of Heaven. Our investigation team discovered that he was once part of the Bureau of Magic in Fiore before defecting. And he was once sighted with a young boy with blue hair and a tattoo on his right eye. That man was Jellal. And because Jellal was thought to be 'possessed' by Zeref, he knows every magic, including the location of Nirvana itself."

Charle, finally convinced of Uryu's answer, nodded in understanding. She still has some doubts over resurrecting Jellal, since he was a S-class criminal when he was still active. He could possibly betray them all and hand over Nirvana to Oracion Seis. But Uryu is a clever man, his judgement was never once wrong, and she knows that.

She looked over at Wendy, who was still on both knees, shaking uncontrollably, tears flowing down on her cheeks and was in an emotional wreck. She had been really quiet during Uryu's explanation. She could see the conflicting of emotions in Wendy's eyes. What did that man do to her till she sees him as someone important?

"Wendy," Uryu called out as he walked over to her and crouched down on eye level with the little girl, "Is Jellal that important to you?"

Wendy, not looking up to her surrogate brother, answered with a weak nod, he continued, "Details of why is he important to you can wait till later. We all know that he had done really bad things to the country, but because of his amnesia, he couldn't remember what he did before. From there, we would help him to bathe him in light, together. The first step to do this is to revive him. Can you do it?"

From there, Wendy looked up to Uryu, who was showing a small smile to her. After listening to his words, she stopped shaking. Jellal was important to her as he was the one who saved her from sadness seven years ago when her adopted dragon mother, Grandine, left her without a word. From then on, she would accompany him in his journey as he took care of her. He was nice and kind back then. She had heard news of him being a criminal as he infiltrated the magic council and build the R-system, but she couldn't believe them. She knows that deep down, Jellal was still a kind and good man in his heart, and he just possessed by the darkness. Determined, she wiped the tears from her face and stood up.

"Hai! I will do it! We'll wrap him in light! We'll make him stop doing bad things! I won't let someone important to me die! We'll save Jellal!" Wendy exclaimed in a determined tone. Uryu just smiled at his surrogate sister while Charle just looked at her before her lips twitched into a small smile as she rarely see the shy, timid Wendy being so determined and serious.

Uryu walked towards the coffin and slowly lay it flat down on the ground. He then looked over to Wendy and nodded, giving her the 'OK'. Wendy then walked over to the coffin with renewed confidence. Without a word her hands glowed bright blue as she brought them up and placed them on the comatose man's chest. As she continued to resurrect the man, the turquoise web-like marks on his body started to fade away. After five minutes of healing, the eyes of Jellal slowly opens, signalling he's awake. "It's done," the sky dragon slayer said as she backed away and the chains that restrained him retracted, freeing him.

Jellal sat up slowly and stood up and out of the coffin as he looked down on his hands. He clenched them experimentally and then looked around his surroundings.

_"Who am I? Where am I? Why I don't remember a thing?"_

He realized he was in a cave lit up by a couple of candles. He also realized he wasn't alone as he saw three strangers looked at him warily. He was on alert as he watched the bespectacled man in white took a step forward.

"My name's Ishida Uryu," he introduced himself to Jellal, who mentally was slightly afraid, "You were in a comatose state and this little girl here has healed you. We need your help to locate Nirvana as I heard you're the only one who knows the location," He took another step forward, making Jellal went slightly wide eyed, which didn't go unnoticed by Uryu. Taking the step forward as a threat, he fired a yellow beam at Uryu, sending him flying to the cave wall. The cave wall gave in and boulders rained on his prone form.

"Uryu/Uryu-niisan!" Charle and Wendy screamed in fear as they ran towards where Uryu was thrown. While removing the boulders, Charle looked over at Jellal who was walking towards the exit of the cave with a glare as she gritted his teeth. As they finished removing the boulders, Uryu sat up groggily with a groan as he held his forehead with his hand.

"I told you that he will be hostile to us!" Charle shouted in anger, "Now he will be siding alongside Oracion Seis!"

"W-We shouldn't had r-revive h-him," Wendy stuttered, tears threatened to fall from her eyes, "I-I-I'm sor-"

"Its okay, Wendy, Charle," Uryu reassured as he put a hand on Wendy's trembling shoulder, "He was paranoid and scared, possibly because he can't remember anything. I can see it from his eyes. That's why he attacked me, because he saw me as a threat, he was doing it as self defence." He stood up slowly, wincing slightly from the attack Jellal hit him, "I've already done what Kurosaki wanted me to do. Let's just hope he's heading to where Nirvana's located."

Charle just grunted in response. Her doubts against Uryu's decision to resurrect him increased tenfold after Jellal's unexpected attack on Uryu. Not that she's not convinced of what Ichigo and Uryu is planning, but after seeing Jellal attacking Wendy's surrogate brother in front of her, she had her second thoughts. She's now walking with Uryu and Wendy, who had stopped trembling, towards the exit of the cave, "You better hope what you did is right."

Uryu just smirked as he pushed up his glasses and said, "I always am."

...

Brain was all alone in the Ancient City/Oracion Seis base as he was waiting for his lackeys to search and found Nirvana. He was sitting calmly in a lotus position with his staff on his lap. His eyes slightly widen when he felt a similar magic signature intruding his senses.

_"That's Jellal's magic signature,"_ Brain thought to himself as he narrow his eyes, _"He's on the move. Racer had failed to retrieve him as he was defeated, but who revived him?_ _Did one of my prayers successfully kidnap the little girl and went to his hiding spot and made her revive him? Well, no that it matters, he'll lead us to Nirvana anyway."_ He then slowly stood up as he breathe in deeply. He then released it all out as he yelled out, "Cobra! Can you hear me! Jellal is on the move! After him! Nirvana should be where he's heading!"

...

Somewhere in the woods, Cobra smirked as his _really _enhanced hearing picked up the orders from his leader.

"OK, I heard ya," Cobra said, "And I have already heard Jellal's footsteps."

His snake just hissed in agreement.

...

Ichigo went on full alert as he stooped running as he felt a new powerful magic signature invading his senses. Erza noticed this and stopped running as well, grinding to a halt beside him.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Erza asked.

Ichigo looked over to her and looked at her straight in the eyes and said, "I just felt a new magic signature, a powerful one at that."

Erza widened her eyes as she heard that. Ichigo could see the faint hope in her eyes as he said that. She then spoke in a soft tone, "C-Could it be...Jellal's?"

"Its possible," Ichigo stated, "But we won't know till we see him by our own eyes."

"How are we going to know where is he?!" Erza asked in desperation, "The forest is _huge_!" Well, huge is a pretty big understatement...

"Just wait a minute." Ichigo said. "Let me try something." the Titania nodded as Ichigo closed his eyes and they noticed the air around them was staring to swirl around him. The area around them went dark, much to Erza worry. She looked over to Ichigo with a doubtful look before the entire area was filled with ribbons.

One was burning in fire but didn't look to be burning away, another was covered in ice, followed by several more that they could see as magic from the Light Alliance and the Oracion Seis. Erza's eyes went wide as Ichigo reached out and pulled an golden yellow ribbon with a blue turquoise outline from out of nowhere. "Got ya!" The atmosphere around them then turned back to normal.

Curious by the ability, Erza asked, "What is that ribbon-sensing ability you used, Ichigo? I've never seen it before."

Shrugging, the Shinigami answered, "Ah, that is **Maraku (Magic Ribbons)**. They are the visualization of Maryoku (Magic Power) into ribbons. Its a high-level technique used by us Shinigami and Quincy. People that uses magic will have their ribbons coloured by their nature of magic, while normal people that doesn't use magic appear to be white." He then turned to the direction of where he sensed Jellal's magic signature, "We're wasting time here. I've located his whereabouts. Let's go!"

Erza nodded as they ran towards the direction where Jellal was thought to be located. As she continued to run, she can't help but feel a tinge of anticipation and uncertainty by the thought of meeting him again. She still see him as a friend that need to be saved, even though he had done lots of bad stuff.

_"Erza!"_

_"How about Scarlet? That's a nice surname!"  
_

**_"Erza, there is no such thing as freedom in this world."_**

_"Let Erza GO!"  
_

She can't help but thinking back to the days when they were slaves. Even though it was a tough life, she still made friends there, the one being the most important friend goes to Jellal, as he is then one who named her surname 'Scarlet' and the one who dares to stand against the guards for her. Thinking about it made her blush a little.

But after hearing Ichigo that he could possibly be suffering from amnesia, she wasn't sure how to face him now. She couldn't help but feeling a little worried. If that the case, he won't remember his days being in the darkness, he won't remember being a slave, he won't remember killing Simon in cold blood, he won't remember _her_. That last thought made her heart ache a little. What if he can't remember a thing at all, even his own name?

_"I don't know..."_ Erza thought with a sad look_, "I don't know how should I face him...I hope he remembers me at least..."_

Ichigo looked over his shoulder as he ran and he saw Erza looked really uncertain and sad as she was in deep thought. Erza had told him before that Jellal wasn't himself after he defended her and was taken by the guards at the Tower of Heaven, as if he was possessed and brainwashed, becoming a completely different person.

To her surprise, Ichigo believed her, as no one, he mean _no one_, became an evil bastard from a kind-hearted, loving boy in a matter if seconds unless you're manipulated non-stop for days by an evil mastermind or you get possessed by the ghost of darkness, and he believe this case is because of the latter. Being a child prodigy at Shin'ō Academy at the age of 10, he was given the chance of watching his first interrogation in the Squad 6 barracks. Coincidentally, they were interrogating a few guards from the Tower of Heaven who were captured after a failed attempt to kidnap a few young children to be slaves. He watched as even though the guards never revealed any vital information, they were shivering like crazy as though they were about to die. There's no way_ these _cowards could possibly manipulate a young boy towards the darkness.

But there's one problem though.

People just never look underneath the underneath.

Being a captain, he knows that everyone has reasons to be good or evil, and in Jellal's case, after hearing Erza's story, he knew that Jellal is a good man that was being controlled and manipulated by the darkness inside him. He understood the pain of being controlled by the darkness. If he wasn't a captain, he would act rash like Natsu, anyone who hurt his friends in Fairy Tail would pay for the consequences no matter who and no matter the reason, but being a captain has made him more mature and rational...except that he still has to keep his short fuse in check.

_"Erza," _Ichigo thought, _"If he really lost his memories, you're the only one that would bring it back. I know that for a fact."_

...

Jura was still on high alert as he felt the great magic power he sensed earlier was coming ever closer to him every minute passed. Then, he heard slight rustling in the bushes behind him. it was faint, but he heard it. He turned around at the bush as he shouted out, "I know that you're here. Show yourself!"

As if on cue, the earth around him started to soften as it prepared to engulf him. A large figure then walked out from the bushes, a shadow covering his eyes as he said, "As expected from one of the Ten Great Wizard Saints. Yes!", that man was Hoteye.

Before the softened earth could engulf him completely, Jura gritted his teeth as he points his index and middle finger towards the Oracion Seis member as a number of hard earth pillars erupted from the said earth and charged towards him. Hoteye just smirked as he mimicked Jura's hand sign with his free right hand and melted down the pillars before it could reach him.

The two of them then glared at each other as they measured each other up. After a moment of silence, Hoteye spread his arms wide open as he spoke up, "My magic softens the earth. And your magic hardens the earth! Yes!" Jura remained calm and unfazed as the dark mage continued, "So then, which one is stronger? Yes!"

Jura did a fighting stance as he spoke up, "Naturally, it is not the superior magic that counts, but the one with the stronger ideals!"

Hoteye just gave him a toothy smile as he said cheerfully, "That is not the case. The winner, since time immemorial, is the one with the money. Yes!"

...

**"Ice Make: Eagle!" **Lyon shouted as he fired ice eagles behind him with his free right hand while he continued to run and his left arm was carrying an unconscious Sherry Blendi who was defeated easily by Midnight. They stumbled upon the strongest Oracion Seis member while they were inspecting a tree which has turned completely black. Rather than Lyon, Sherry made the first move, reasons being protective towards the Ice mage and his 'love', as she created an rock doll and aimed to hit him. But the attack was deflected much to her surprise and hit her full force instead, rendering her unconscious. Knowing the opponent is too powerful, Lyon carried her and quickly ran to escape.

He fired those ice eagles to give him time to escape, but inside him knew that it would be futile. As he continued to run, an great invisible force hit him on the back, making him gasp in pain. Unable to maintain his balance, he was sent sprawling and skidding on the ground before he grinded to a halt, face down with Sherry safe in his arms. The dust clears and Midnight was right behind looking down at him, completely untouched. Lyon started to shiver in fear as he felt his presence.

"The hunt has started," Midnight stated.

_"Who the hell is he?" _Lyon thought in fear, _"I've never met a mage that powerful. My attacks won't hit!"_

Sensing he's still alive, Midnight walked over to him as he said, "Now, I wonder who should I torture first? You or the woman?" He paused as his face turned into a maniacal look and he licked his lips before he continued, "Or should I say...both?"

Moments later, loud screams of horror echoed around the area.

...

Cobra was hiding behind a boulder with was large enough for him to be hidden as he followed Jellal to an unknown location. He wasn't sure where he was as he looked around. He had followed Jellal into a place where it was stealthily hidden in the forests. Around the boulders located a huge tree in the middle, with chains oddly hung from the tree and was tied to some boulders. To Cobra's curiousity, the tree was glowing bright white, to which he found it interesting. He watched as Jellal continued walking towards the tree.

_"Hmm...I can't hear this guy's thoughts," _Cobra thought as he narrowed his eyes, _"If only __I could hear his thoughts, I wouldn't have to follow him like this. ____I wonder where the hell is this? How come I've never heard of a place like this in the Woodsea?"_" As his thoughts went overdrive, he noticed Jellal finally stopped right in front of the tree. _"He stopped." _he remarked. he saw Jellal staring at the tree blankly, as he slowly realizes what is this place_._ He then smirked with a few beads of sweat on his forehead, _"C-Could it be like Brain said? This is where Nirvana...!" _

He stopped thinking as he saw Jellal placed his right palm on the trunk. A few seconds later, the tree started to glow brightly and it bursted upwards, much to Cobra's excitement. The tree bursted upwards into a bright pillar of white light that reached to no end. Cobra just watched in fascination as he can't contain his excitement in him, the future is closer to their grasps, _"Finally, we've found it!...Our future!"_

Around the white pillar of light, black swirls of energy suddenly erupted from the ground and wrap around the pillar, turning it into a pillar of black light with dark Magic.

...

Natsu, Lucy, Happy and gray grind to a halt as they went wide eyed and dropped their jaws as the scene before them. They were in awe and shock as they watched the black pillar continued to erupt from the ground far away from them towards the sky to the endless space above the sky. Gray was the first to found his voice.

"I-Is-Is that...?"

"Nirvana?!" Lucy exclaimed.

Gritting his teeth, Natsu said, "Oracion Seis... Let's go Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

...

Hoteye and Jura stopped their ongoing battle as a bright light blined their very eyes, they looked towards its source and was shocked to see the black pillar of light erupting from the ground far from their location. Hoteye dropped his jaw as he watched it in awe at the beauty of Nirvana while Jura gritted his teeth as he watched it with a few beads of sweat on his forehead.

...

The battered and wounded Trimens were also frozen on the spot at they witness the destructive power of Nirvana awakening right before their eyes. Hibiki voiced out with wide eyes as he said, "That's...Nirvana?!"

"What?!" Eve said, "If that's the case, that's means somebody has found it!"

Narrowing his eyes, Ren spoke in a low tone, "Was it the alliance? Or Oracion Seis?"

"We won't know till we see it up close," Hibiki stated, "Let's head towards the light!"

"Hai!"

...

Somewhere along the forest, Angel's expression was no different to the others.

...

The ones who were carrying a forgotten S-Class mage known as Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki also stopped in their tracks as they watched the spectacular scene. Ichiya went comically wide eyed and jaw slacked as he tried not to pee in his pants from fear.

...

Midnight just have a smirk on his face as he said to himself, "I'll pass my congratulations to Father later. Those guild wizards will all be wiped out...before midnight."

...

Brain was no different from the others as well as he watched Nirvana in its full glory. He had finally found it. Their future. They have finally reached their goal."Th-there's no mistaking...it," he stuttered before he regained him composure and walked a few steps forward, "I should get there as fast as possible," Brain muttered to himself, "No one would take what's ours."

...

Ichigo and Erza were really shocked as stopped running for a while as they saw the pillar of black light cuntinue to erupt from the ground. Regaining their composure quickly, they knew for a fact that Jellal was over there judging by the path they took, which was coincidentally align to the black pillar, meaning he was the one who found Nirvana.

"We shouldn't be wasting time," Ichigo stated, "We must hurry. Let's go, Erza!"

"Hai!" Erza nodded and they continue running. _"Jellal...I will bring you back..."_

...

The Cait Shelter Trio watched in awe as the pillar of black light continue to erupt from the ground. Uryu known for a fact that based on what Roubaul-sama told him, that is the first stage of Nirvana. He knew that he had to destroy it in this stage before it was able to go in its second stage, which Roubaul-sama had forgotten how to destroy it in that particular stage.

Uryu turned to his attention towards his guildmates as he spoke, "Someone has located Nirvana! Possibly Jellal. Come, let's head towards the black light!"

Uryu noticed only Charle nodded as he saw Wendy in a downcast look, her dark blue bangs covering her eyes. He heard her spoke, "I...I...Its all my fault...Because I healed Jellal, nii-san was hurt, and they...!" Before she could finish, Uryu placed his palm in front of her face. For a moment, the little girl's pupils dilate several times before she fall unconscious, much to Charle's disagreement.

"Hey, what did you just did to her?!" she demanded. Uryu remained silent before he picked up the unconscious Wendy and carry her piggyback and ran towards the light. Annoyed and in rage at not answering her question, Charle activated her Aera as she shouted, "Hey, you haven't answer my question!"

...

Jura was still jaw-slacked as he stuttered, "W-What in the world is that?"

"Nirvana! Yes!" Hoteye answered without hestitation.

Jura went wide eyed as he heard that and started to cower, but Hoteye reassured him, "Please do not worry, the main body hasn't activated yet. That is just the seal being released from its confinement. However, this smells like money to me! Yes!" he finished as he started to giggle in his left palm.

Jura was in a dilemma as he pondered his options. As Nirvana is already found, he knew he has no time to fight off this guy and head towards the light to stop it from reaching its second stage. But the objective of this mission is to suppress the Oracion Seis. He wasn't sure what to do now. _Fight? Or stop Nirvana?_

Hoteye stopped giggling as he said, "Money, Money..." He raised his arms up high as he continued, "Now, we will become rich!...!" he stopped as he went wide eyed and started to shake and stutter, much to Jura confusion. He was even more confused as his jaw slacked when he saw Hoteye, the mighty Oracion Seis mage who was obssesed with money, started to _wail_ in _despair_.

"WUUUUUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Now what?!"

...

Uryu was carrying Wendy piggyback style while Charle followed him as they ran towards the pillar of light.

"Sorry for shocking you, Charle," Uryu apologised, "But it was the right thing to do. I just put her into sleep, that's all."

"I'm not buying it," Charle scoffed, "We know that Wendy's a whiner, but that is no reason to treat her so harshly. Both of us know that. So why did you do it Uryu?"

Uryu gulped a lump in his throat as he wonder should he tell her about the truth of Nirvana. Roubaul-sama had trusted him enough to know this dark secret, even though Charle and Wendy was in the guild longer. Deciding to tell her the partial truth, he slowly stopped his running, "I have no other choice...To tell you the truth, I know about this magic 'Nirvana' and its true nature."

Upon hearing that, Charle narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Master Roubaul told me about this magic once," Uryu said, making Charle gasp, "He told me not to tell anyone about its true nature. And I know he meant it well. This magic is dangerous when you know about it consciously. That's why I didn't tell you and Wendy until now."

Charle was slightly ticked off as she hissed out, "What...does this magic do till only you in our guild should know about?"

Uryu sighed and answered, "Its an extremely fearsome magic." His looked down with a downcast look as he continued, "It switches light for darkness, and vice versa. That is Nirvana."

"Light and darkness?" Charle asked in a worried tone. "It switches them?"

"That's the final stage." Uryu informed her, "When the seal is released, black light rises up. Just like that one over there. First, there's the black light. The people in between the light and the darkness switch to the opposite element. Good people who feel powerful negative emotions...fall into the darkness." He took off running after saying that, with the white cat following.

Charle went wide eyed as she heard that. She now realized why Uryu had put Wendy to sleep in the first place, "Then, the reason you put Wendy to sleep was...!"

_"I...I...Its all my fault...Because I healed Jellal..."_

"Feeling guilt and grief are negative emotions you see," Uryu said, "At that rate, Wendy might have fallen into the darkness. That is the reason why I kept silent about the true nature of the magic. When people become focused o the good and evil of things, it gives rise to unimaginable negative emotions. Words like _"__if it wasn't for me...", "Whose fault is it that made me suffer like this...?", "Why is it always me...?"_. Those thoughts will all be judged by Nirvana..."_  
_

...

Hoteye was still wailing uncontrollably as he covered his eyes to stop the tears from coming, "Money! Money! Money! Money!"

Jura wasn't sure what to do as he asked, "What are you saying?"

"MONEY!" Hoteye shouted. A moment later, his demeanor suddenly changed to a happy one, his eyes were sparkling so much it puts Jura's shining bald head to shame, much to Jura's shock and even more confusion, "...I have no need for such a thing."

"HAAAHHHHH?!"

Hoteye started to cry tears of joy as he said, "I've been all frantic about my long-lost brother! I thought...if only I had the money, I could find him! Yes. But I realized, I took it too far! Yes."

"Eh? Ehhhh?! EHHHHHHH?!"

"So, I have decided to no longer fight! Yes. I will fill the world with love! Yes, _love_! A word that just overflows with sweetness and compassion! As long as there is love in this world, nothing is impossible! Yes." He then glomped Jura in a hug, to which he didn't know how to respond to, "Now, let's stop the violent acts of my former allies! I shall teach them the wonders of love! Yes."

Jura was still so confused as he was able to mutter, "U...Um..."

...

Eve Tearm was now seperated from the Trimens as they split up after they stumbled upon Midnight as they ran towards the light. Sensing they won't be able to defeat him, they split up to throw him off. To his surprise, Midnight decided to chase after him, much to his displeasure. He jumped from branch to branch as he fires his **White Fury **technique behind him as he aimed it at Midnight. Landing on the ground, he looked back again to see Midnight wasn't there. Suddenly, an invisible force hit him on the back, sending him sprawled on the ground. He skidded into a halt as Midnight suddenly appeared behind him.

"You think you could throw me off with that pathetic tactic of yours?" Midnight said, "I'll still hunt you down and eliminate you mages of the light.

"W-Who is this guy?!" Eve whispered to himself softly as he was unable to get up, "That attack didn't even hit him."

Midnight walked towards him as he saw him still moving, he then said in a cold tone, which made Eve flinch, "Oh, still alive?"

Moments later, another round of horrific screams echoed around the area.

"I'm not a nice guy, y'know?"

...

"So if Nirvana fully activates, we'll all become bad people?" Charle asked Uryu, who was still carrying Wendy on his back as they ran, or in Charle's case, flying. He nodded, then she continued, "If that's the case, wouldn't the mages in a dark guild become good people?"

"That is possible," Uryu answered, "But the truly fearsome power of Nirvana lies in the ability to control it that way. For example, if you used Nirvana against a guild...The allies could kill each other without hesitation. They could go into war with other guilds for no reason whatsoever. Starting things like that would be child's play."

Charle's was shocked to the core as she slowly connected the dots of why Oracion Seis wanted to acquire Nirvana, "So, the main objective of Oracion Seis is...!"

"Yes, that's why we're going to stop them and destroy Nirvana once and for all! They are going to wipe out all the light guilds!"

* * *

**OMG! Longest chapter EVER! Sorry for the late update, studies here and there, and my finals is coming up next month! Next chapter may be my last before I put this on hold to study for my finals. I'm very sorry, **

**Btw, who should I pair Uryu with? Or no one at all? Opinions are welcome!**

**So, please review, favorite this and follow! Ja ne!**


End file.
